Fallen Dragon (Serioushugsies version)
by serioushugsies
Summary: When Lucy is taken by powerful demons Natsu will do anything in his power to save her from her fate. even if that means abandoning his family and making deals with the most powerful dark mage known to man.(a spin off of my other story, Fallen Celestial, and a collab with Johnny Spectre.)(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**hello everybody, this is a spin off of my other story, Fallen Celestial, and is a collaboration between me and Johnny-Spectre** **. this starts off at around chapter ten but if you don't feel like reading that story ill recap it really quick.**

 **Natsu receives a letter from Igneel asking him to murder Lucy in order to protect the world. Natsu tries despite how difficult it is for him and leaves Lucy for dead. however at the last second Lucy is saved by the demon Lord of Pride, Abaddon, who stops her heart in order to save her life and forms a pact with her. Lucy spends the time traveling around in another world that Abaddon takes her to, Underworld, where she meets a half dragon named Alva and gathers pacts from the remaining six lords of sin. this story picks up just after Lucy has gained the final pact from Lilith, the demon of Lust.**

Abaddon smiled down through the window at Lucy and her comrades as they participated in a mock battle. It had been only a few months since Lucy had obtained her final pact and now she was training with the young half dragon in order to control her power. Abaddon smiled cruelly as he stared up into the sky. So far everything as going perfectly, so perfectly that he couldn't help but smile happily.

"Soon, My Lady… soon everything will be set right." he said as his gaze returned to Lucy who was smiling at Alva as they took a break from fighting.

* * *

Natsu wanted to scream in frustration as he walked through the resort town. They had come to the beach in order to train for the Grand Magic Games but Natsu couldn't seem to find any way to improve his power. But yet he had to, he had to become stronger to find his dad and discover the truth of why he had wanted Lucy dead.

Natsu growled to himself as he shook the dark thoughts from his mind, thinking of the past wouldn't solve anything. All he could really do was try as hard as he could to increase his physical strength and magical energy.

"Alright! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted in the middle of the street, earning quite a number of curious gazes that he promptly ignored.

"…Mister? Are you a celestial spirit mage?" a young sounding voice asked from behind Natsu, causing the latter's breath to catch in his throat. Whipping his head around so fast that he could feel it crack, Natsu saw a boy no older than ten staring up at him with curiosity in his eyes. The boy had completely black hair and black eyes, reminding Natsu of the strange man he had encountered on Tenrou Island but unlike the stranger the kid wasn't crying constantly. That, and the sides of his hair looked like... he wanted to say wings.

But at that moment Natsu couldn't care less about what the kid looked like, his eyes going wide and his hand shooting up to the hidden golden key under his scarf. "No way, W-why in the world would you think that?"

The kid simply pointed up to Natsu's hand under the scarf. "I can feel the presence of a golden zodiac key under your scarf. So, are you a celestial spirit mage?"

Natsu's gulped nervously as he averted his gaze. "No… this is a memento of an old friend."

The boy seemed to understand Natsu better than he did himself, as the boy's own eyes grew wide and a frown formed on his face. "I'm sorry… do you want to talk about it?" the boy asked as he turned around and started to head outside of town.

Natsu hesitated for a second, who exactly was this kid and why did he seem to be so insightful? But in the end, Natsu chose to simply ignore his misgivings and followed after the boy.

In time, the two of them reached a hill just outside of town when the boy promptly plopped down and gestured for Natsu to join him. Natsu complied, although not without grumbling about how he was letting some strange kid take charge.

For a moment, neither of them spoke, they simply enjoyed the view of people sitting on the beach. But eventually the young boy looked over at Natsu.

"Did your friend die, mister?" the boy asked, cutting to the heart of Natsu's insecurity.

Natsu flinched as he pulled the golden key from his neck. "…it was seven years ago… she died not knowing why she had to die." Natsu explained as he stared down at Capricorn's key. "I vowed to find the truth of why she needed to die, but I don't have any leads. Although I think this spirit might know but I can't figure out how to summon the spirit."

"Well then I can teach you that!" the yelled with a smile as he jumped up and stood before Natsu. "My aunt taught me how to summon spirits and I can teach you now!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the kid for a second, "why would you do that? We don't even know each other, but you want to teach me magic? Why?"

The boys smile faltered as he looked out at the sea, his hair-wings fluttering slightly. "…let's just say that… I know what it's like to lose someone important to you."

Natsu could practically feel the sorrow in the young boy's voice, a sorrow that shouldn't be possible in someone so young. "…Alright then, if you're so willing to help me then I'll get fired up for this."

The boys face instantly lit up as he beamed at Natsu. "Really? Okay then, I'll teach you."

* * *

Over the next week, Natsu would wake up at the crack of dawn and meet the boy outside of the resort Team Natsu had been staying at for their training. Erza, Gray, and the others had been curious about where he ran off to so early in the morning and Happy had even wanted to come with him but Natsu had asked them to leave him be.

Natsu had never had so much difficulty learning magic than he did trying to understand the boy's lessons, giving him a newfound respect for what Lucy had been capable of. The two of them would spend all morning trying to get the goat spirit through his gate and when Natsu would inevitably run out of magic, they would break for lunch and continue on for the rest of the day.

Every minute Natsu spent with the boy however he became more and more unsettled by the young man's knowledge. The boy seemed to know something about everything and every time Natsu would ask for the kid's name he would simply dodge the question, leaving Natsu more and more annoyed.

It was at the end of the week that they finally had a breakthrough. Natsu swung the key through the air like he had seen Lucy do countless times when the key emitted a golden light and a bell sounded out. However, no spirit appeared much to Natsu's disappointment.

The boy however was not so melancholic about the key. "You did it, mister! That noise means that you successfully opened the path to the spirit world. All you need to do now is keep trying and eventually the spirit will come through!" he explained before smiling sadly. "Unfortunately though, that means I don't have anything more to teach you."

"You sure, kid? You've been a great help and I'd hate to let you go without learning your name at least." Natsu asked as the kid started to walk away.

"Don't worry, Mister Natsu, I'm sure that we'll meet again someday. The world of magic has a funny way of working out that way." The boy said with a lonely smile as he waved before vanishing into the nearby forest.

Natsu watched the spot where the boy had disappeared for a few seconds before staring down at the golden key in his hand. A part of him was dreading actually summoning the spirit, but at the same time he wanted to be closer to Lucy, even if he had no right to do so.

It wasn't until three days later that Natsu finally managed to call out the spirit. It was close to the end of the day and Natsu had been running out of magic when the key fizzled with golden sparks, but the gate opened to reveal Capricorn in his butler attire. The Goat glared down at Natsu. Their eyes make contact, but Natsu turns away after holding the gaze for just a moment.

"Under normal circumstances," Capricorn started to say calmly, "I would not be summoned by that laaaaast attempt, but these are not normal times."

Natsu looks at him again. "You must hate me."

"Indeed I should, Mr. Dragneel, and I do. I was trapped within my own body, desperate to find a way to escaaape to Miss Lucy. And then I met you, her blood on your hands." In a swift motion, Capricorn drove his fist into Natsu's torso knocking him into the nearbly tree line. "I have mulled over what I knew of you over the past month in the Celestial Spirit World, to find any inkling of why such a monster could do a thing to an innocent child such as her." He then moved to Natsu's side and picked him up by the scarf, glaring at the young dragon slayer. "But then I remembered your reaction to Zeldeo's gratitude. You held no pride at the blood on your hands; you held no happiness at his claims of her death."

Natsu watched the sky in sorrow as his mind inevitably went back to that horrible stormy night and Lucy's shocked face.

"And because of thaaaaat, and my rescue, I will gladly fight by your side."

The Fire mage's head shot back to the Goat when he made his declaration. "What? Really?"

Capricorn placed Natsu back on the ground, brushing off some of the dirt and leaves that clung to the fire mages clothes. "While I do hold some contempt for you, and you by no means are a competent Celestial spirit mage, I can tell you cared for Miss Lucy just as much as Miss Layla did, in your own waaaay, of course."

Natsu looked back up to Capricorn, a question stuck in his throat. As the Goat turn away, the pressured creaked open his mouth. "Do...do you think you can tell me more about Lucy's mom?"

Capricorn stopped a little ways away from the dragon slayer in silent contemplation before looking over his shoulder, a small but sad grin on his face. "I suppose I could. Aaaafter all, you have three months to train, and I can help."

"What? How?" Natsu exclaimed. "Loke said that you spirits had to go back to your world or else you'd die!"

As a response, the Goat held up his left hand, revealing a ring on his pinky. "As a welcome home present, His Majesty gave me a ring that connects my essence to the Celestial Spirit Realm; I can stay as long as I wish in this world without consequence." Capricorn chuckled. "The Celestial Spirit King has a twisted sense of humor sometimes."

Natsu nodded at that. "Ol' Mustache Face is weird like that. Almost like..." his eyes were downcast at his thoughts. Almost like Lucy...

The Goat saw his reaction, and decided to continue speaking. "That that goes double for your friends. Virgo had them brought to the Celestial Spirit World for a party on his Majesty's orders. And I must say that Miss Lucy truly kept strange company."

"WHAT?!" Natsu jumped around in anger, flames spouting from his mouth as he continued speaking. "Ice Prick and the others get to go to a party while I'm stuck here?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Capricorn turned fully towards Natsu. "Now now, Mr. Dragneel, there's one last thing you need to understand. The passage of time between our worlds is quite different: One day in the Celestial Spirit World is three months here."

Natsu stopped jumping around and looked at the spirit with open eyes. "Then that means..."

Capricorn smiled, lifting his glasses slightly to reveal the mirth in his eyes. "They'll have a lot of catching up to do when they get back."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Natsu broke the silence. It started as a snort, before chuckling and then going into full-blown laughter. Capricorn set his glasses back into place while hiding a chuckle of his own.

After his laughter died down, Natsu looked to his new partner. "So... where do we start?"

Masking a wry smile, Capricorn took off his coat and tie and tossed them to the side before getting into a battle stance.

"Care for a rematch Mr. Dragneel? Although this time I shall not have an evil mage holding me back."

Natsu's eyes blazed in eagerness. "Oh, I'm all fired up now!" he called as he launched himself at the spirit.

Capricorn had not been kidding when he said he would not hold back, sending Natsu away each day with more and more bruises and cuts to the point where he would simply pass out when they were finished, his body sore and tired.

* * *

Eventually a day came towards the end of their three months when Capricorn seemed almost hesitant to teach Natsu, or even to beat him half to death.

"What's wrong, Goat man? Weren't you going to show me how to properly counter someone today?" Natsu asked as he cracked his knuckles in preparation for the sparring to come.

"Not today, Mr. Dragneel, today I have something I wish to entrust you with something that was forced upon me by Zoldeo." The goat spirit said as he reached inside his coat pocket to retrieve a strange black gem, a gem that seemed to smolder from within. "This here is a Fire God Slayer lacrima, one that Zoldeo hid from the rest of Grimoire Heart in order to one day fight against Zancrow. If you truly wish to become strong enough to discover the truth of why Miss Lucy had to die you will require more strength. However, in order to use this magic the lacrima must be injected directly into your body and doing so will cause you unimaginable pain."

Natsu stared hard at the dimly glowing gem in the spirits hand. Power… something that he wouldn't have thought he would have needed six months ago but his power hadn't been enough to prevent Lucy's fate. Perhaps with the same black flames he had consumed on Tenrou could give him the strength to find his dad. Natsu reached out and grasped the lacrima firmly in his hand, and with after filling his lungs with air, plunged the lacrima into his chest. When the Lacrima dissolved in a black glow Natsu felt nothing at first, but after a few seconds the black flames began to flicker across his body and suddenly his world was pain.

The young black haired boy watched from a safe distance away in sadness as Natsu screamed out in pain and fell to the ground as the black flames consumed him. Capricorn vanished in a bright light as Natsu's magic supply was cut off, forcing the spirit back to the celestial realm.

* * *

The boy clenched his hands as he could hear Natsu's screams from afar. He hated that he could do nothing about his pain, just as he could do nothing to ease the dragon slayers heartache but if he went down there now he would only invite a conversation he couldn't afford to have at that moment.

In the next moment black flames coursed around the boy, growing higher and higher until he was standing in a bonfire of shadow. Then, flames disappeared, leaving a fully grown man standing in the boys place. Leaving Zeref to stand with unshed tears in his eyes as he watched Natus suffer.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but this new strength will help you when I cannot. Until next we meet." Zeref said as he turned away, leaving Natsu screaming into the daylight.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu groaned as phantom pains awoke him. He remembered putting the black lacrima into his body and the feeling of being cooked alive as the black flames whipped around his body. After a few minutes he felt his dragon flames adapting with the god flames and most of the pain disappeared. He looked around and found himself in a burned-out temple with charcoal trees surrounding it and what looked to be part of a forest behind the temple looked and a mountain that looked like a dormant volcano off in the distance.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Natsu asked bewildered. "Oi! Capricorn! Goat man! Where are you?!"

"Begone from this place, Heretic!" a gravelly voice called out, turning Natsu's attention to the forest. He saw a short man maybe a head taller than Gramps dressed in a big red and orange robe waving around a black staff that came up to stand in front of Natsu. He was wearing a mask that was carved in permanent fury. "I know not how you came here, but you are not welcome within this realm!"

Natsu wasn't sure why, but for some reason he felt wary of this old man. And the moment he swung his black stick, Natsu was already leaping backwards. The old man stumbled due to missing the fire dragon slayer, but after a second he swept his staff once again. Natsu jumped back from that as well, but did not expect the dark gold flame from the man's opposite hand. It hit Nastu dead-on, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying backwards.

"Time may not have been kind to my people," the old guy growled, catching his breath. "But I will not lose to some power-hungry Heretic upstart!"

"Okay what the hell are you talking about, geezer?!" Natsu roared leaping to his feet, his fists igniting in dragon fire. "What's a Heretic? What is this place? And who the hell are you?!"

The old man stopped, looking at the slayer's hands. Natsu say the mask's eyes blink - _wait, THE MASK IS HIS FACE_!? - in confusion, before composing himself once more into a scowl. "Introduce yourself first, boy, then you might get your answers."

The slayer felt a vein on his head pulse before calming down like Capricorn taught him. "Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon - and now Fire God, I guess - Slayer of Fairy Tail, aka Salamander."

The old man stiffened for but a moment at his name. 'Dragneel? Why is that so familiar... and concerning?' he shook off the thoughts before turning his attention to the boy. "I call you a Heretic because you carry a God Slayer Lacrima within you, specifically the one representing myself. You are currently in my personal territory in the Realm Displaced of Mortality. As for whom I am..." The old man's body shifted with a strange rattling. Natsu could see something shifting in his sleeves and then suddenly, the old man's body shot up to Elfman's height, skeletal remains jutted from his sleeves, the bones charred and aged. The stick in his hand was tossed slightly and the skeleton grabbed the tip, a wide flame encompassing the long end in the same dark gold fire taking the appearance of a claymore, yet its flame both called to Natsu and shunned him away.

"You stand before Vakhiduta, Seventh of the Eighteen Deities of Fire, God of Fire to Nui, and keeper of the Flame of Duty."

Silence stood for a moment before Natsu repeated "Realm Display of Mor-what?"

The Fire god's lips snarled slightly in irritation, as he shifted back to his smaller form. "'Realm Displaced of Mortality', fool. Or to be more blunt, this is what the Staggvol call Valhalla, or simply Heaven." the blank confused stare continued. "You're in the Gods' Realm, boy!"

Natsu mulled over it for a moment before something clicked. "Wait, so I'm dead?!"

Vakhiduta barked a laugh "Hardly, boy! You shouldn't ev-"

He was cut off as Natsu started bolting for the treeline, calling out "LUUUUCYYYY!" in a desperate cry, only for Vakhiduta to smack the slayer's skull to stop him.

"You really are a fool! There are no mortal spirits here!" Vakhiduta snapped at him. "I expected naiveté from a Heretic, but not enough to be outright clueless."

"Again with the Heretic thing... what are you talking about?" Natsu grumbled as he picked himself up from the ground.

Vakhiduta stared incredulously at the slayer. "I can't believe I'm hearing this... erg, fine. As a Dragon slayer, I suppose you know of the generations?"

Natsu nodded, "First gen are trained by a dragon and second gen are lacrima based... cheaters, I guess. I'm a First gen."

Vakhiduta smirked, "for God slayers it's the same, only titled different. When a deity finds one worthy in their worshipers to train, he trains them as Disciples. Over time, those jealous of the Disciples created Lacrima that siphoned off their power, and the corruption through their intentions caused the element of the lacrima to become black. This action is considered a betrayal in their faith, and they are called Heretics."

Natsu's nodded in understanding."So that's why you attacked me."

"And your idiocy only shows how far you mortals have fallen." Vakhiduta chided before sighing, a defeated expression on his face.

Another silence fell before Natsu looked at Vakhiduta. "Um... since I'm here... Can you teach me how to use these God flames?"

"WHAT?!" Vakhiduta snarled at him, grabbing the slayer's vest, glaring him dead in the eye. "What makes you think I'll consider doing that!? You carry a lacrima with my power, yet within you beats the heart of a dragon! What makes you think you even DESERVE the power you claimed?"

Reining in his temper, Natsu continued. "Look, I know you don't trust me, but I need to get stronger to find Igneel. I have questions for him, but... I'm too weak right now..." the last part was a whisper, Natsu looking down at his feet.

'So this boy is looking for Igneel... curious.' Vakhiduta thought, before asking. "Why do you seek the Fire Dragon King?"

"He..." Natsu hesitated, "He's my father. I've been looking for him for seven years, but something happened six months ago... and I need to know why."

'The Fire Prince himself? What an upset! As for his goal... it must have to do with that "Lucy" he so pathetically called for.' Vakhiduta mulled over the options, but he needed one last thing to be sure. "Boy," he got Natsu's attention before tapping the wide part of his staff to the slayer's head. "Hold still." he said closing his eyes.

Visions from Natsu's past flew before Vakhiduta's eyes, he saw Fairy Tail, the boy's friends, Igneel, the incident, and the Grimoire Heart fiasco. The darkened flames concerned the god, but he pressed further. It was mostly a blur for some time, but suddenly Vakhiduta's eyes shot open in shock as he stepped back, breathing heavy.

"Oi, Geezer, you okay?" Natsu asked in worry. Vakhiduta held up his hand to stop him.

"I...I'm fine." he said shaken, but inwardly, he smirked like he gained a golden apple. 'So THAT's how he was able to come here.' "I have seen your past, and luckily, you seem as worthy to wield this power as any other who have attained my flames by my right. Your training shall begin immediately."

"Really? That's grea- oh wait, crap!" Natsu panicked slightly "The Grand Magic Games! They're a few weeks away! I can't miss that!"

Vakhiduta chuckled. "I wouldn't worry, boy. Time is of no essence here, and your training shall be swift. You shall master your heretical flames and return to the moment you left."

"Really? Cool old man! Let's get this started then!" Natsu exclaimed as he smashed his fitst together in eager anticipation.

Natsu trained with Vakhiduta for about a week in the fire god's world, learning to control the black flames. Sadly, he couldn't use his dragon fire and god fire at the same time, but the speed he switched between them made up for it.

Vakhiduta taught Natsu of the Eternity Pantheon, where the gods of all 18 ancient cultures met and discussed, the entirety kept stable by the Monarchical Deities, the leaders of each specific type of god, and fully responsible for their actions. And while Natsu wasn't sure why the mask weirdo bothered he dutifully tried to remember as much as he could.

Soon, Vakhiduta bid Natsu farewell, with a sash given by the Gods of Time, banged his staff on the ground, sending the fire dragon slayer back to his home realm.

'To think... that boy got Lord Kishin Disseida's blessing so long ago... and catching HER attention?' Vakhiduta giggled eagerly. "After all these centuries, I can't believe I'm actually looking forward to seeing the mortals fight..."

Natsu blinked as his surroundings returned to being the same forest he had been training in for the past three months now alone with no sign of the fire god anywhere around him.

At first Natsu wasn't quite sure that everything that had happened in the burned out temple hadn't been a dream but when he looked down at his hand and saw a pure black flame in his hand he was certain that it had been true. With a wild grin on his face, Natsu roared into the air, now fully prepared for whatever the Grand Magic Games were going to throw at him.

Three weeks later and Natsu was strolling through Crocus admiring the sights with Happy right by his side. It was only natural in Natsu's opinion that he had been chosen for the team to represent Fairy Tail and now the two of them were simply enjoying the city before the start of the game proper. In between that time, he trained a bit more with Capricorn, and later took great joy in seeing the shell-shocked expressions of the ones that were whisked away for that three-month party. Surprisingly Jellal and two members of Grimoire Heart appeared and offered to help them with some magic reserve thing called Second Origin. When Natsu went under the effects, he could feel the pain, bu it was honestly not as bad as Vakhiduta's Lacrima.

It was during their exploration that the two fairies happened upon the twin dragons of Sabertooth, both having just fought off a group of thugs without breaking a sweat. When Natsu walked into the circle that had form around the two mages, they turned to stare at him with shock on their faces.

"Well, if it isn't the Salamander! Didn't think I'd get to see you before the actual games." The blonde one, Sting, if Natsu remembered correctly, exclaimed with a smug grin on his face. "But I'm shocked that you Fairies would even bother to show up. You guys are so weak that I doubted that you would even show up this year, especially you first generation dragon slayers who couldn't even slay a real dragon when you got the chance. Not like us who have already killed the dragons who raised us, making us true dragon slayers. "

That got Natsu riled up, an equally arrogant smirk on his own face as he stood right in front of Sting "Keh, and I suppose you single element third generation slayers think you're so tough?" Natsu snarled, his ego dripping from each word. "Big deal, brats. I can use two elements and something special. You aren't shit compared to me."

The Twin Dragons twitched at the crass insults. Sting felt his blood boiling, but took notice of a familiar scent coming from underneath Natsu's scarf. Grasping the garment, he tried to pull it off Natsu.

"Hand over that Celestial Spirit Key, First Gen. You aren't using it." the White Dragonslayer remarked. Getting that key could help Yukino out a lot. "Fairy Tail doesn't even have a Celestial Spirit Mage, right? I remember hearing that yours died pathetically on some mission a few years back." Sting's smug expression was soon replaced with pain as he felt his wrist snap. "Gah-AAAAAH!"

"Sting!" Rogue spoke out in shock.

Natsu's face was shadowed over as he kept squeezing the junior's wrist. Sting said the wrong thing. Lucy was always there for him, even if just in his mind. Keeping Capricorn proved that resolve.

"I'm holding it for someone special. Don't steal what isn't yours, brat." He said colder than the Ice Mage, flinging Sting to the ground. As Sting regained his footing with Rogue's help, cradling his wrist, they glared at the Fire Dragonslayer, but stiffened.

Natsu was glaring back with fierce yet soulless eyes, the cold look of a dragon but without the fiery passion that many had known the Salamander for.

"As for killing your parents? That's not any more impressive than your third generation status. If your Dragons left a message for you to kill the one closest to you, the one that made you happy, would you do it?" He was met with silence, to which he scoffed and walked past, leaving them to their thoughts.

Sting watched the slowly retreating form of his Rival, a pained yet furious glare on his face. _Just you wait, Dragneel. Once I'm done beating you into the ground, I'll rip that key from your neck and make you watch. I'll show you why we're the strongest now._


	3. Chapter 3

Vakhiduta paced within his temple abode, muttering over a rather perplexing conundrum.

With Natsu competing in this Great Mystic Tournament or whatever it was called, he did want to see the mortals clash, a rather rare thing for any of the gods. Though there was one small problem.

His Vision Pool had long since dried up, and getting water in his realm was... tedious. Always dried up too quickly and the steam rising from the heated water made viewing things within quite difficult.

"Hmmm, what to do, what to do..." Vakhiduta pondered. "I suppose I could ask Nakiga to refill it... no wait, she's still cross over that mishap freezing her with Koaruju... nope, not treading hot water there." he shuddered at the Nui Water Goddess' temper. "I could... yes, I can very well go to someone else and use theirs! But who-" he stopped himself, realizing that only two others knew of this circumstance, but only one would see him.

Vakhiduta groaned. There were only two ways to contact a Monarchical Deity, Speak to their underlings or a meeting with your own. The Nui God of Fire could just hear the raucous roar of laughter from Lord Ifrit at the thought of mocking an equal. The King-God of Fire would take no small pleasure and exploit this information. Ironic, considering he held the Flame of Honor.

That only left... the Nui War God.

Vakhiduta grumbles as he passed through the charcoal debris that subtly hid a gateway to the Eternity Pantheon Atrium. If Natsu had gone through... the fire god shuddered.

Lord Prystalget would show no mercy to those who were not of divine origin.

But that was neither here or now, and thankfully the boy had been so incredibly thick that Vakhiduta doubted he would have even realized what it was. And so he simply walked through, his surroundings melting into an entirely different view.

The Eternity Pantheon Atrium was set up similar to a small town overshadowed by a coliseum. Each Culture was designated to a district that would lead to another private realm for each Deity. Vakhiduta glanced around and saw only one gateway blocked off by a large black stone with green metallic sheen.

A sign of self-imposed solitude. No god or messenger could get into that gate, and it was an exile that had been in place for the past four hundred years.

Vakihiduta did not know why today would be any different, so he pressed on.

He shuffled up a stairwell and soon felt a gust of air rush past him. He sighed with acknowledgement. "Hello, Lewdhini."

"And good day to you, Vakhidu~" a cheery voice chirped. Said voice belonged to a similarly garbed man to the fire god, though his attire consisted of light green hues. His body was made from wrapped branches that could unwind similar to his own bones, though he stood a tad taller than his fire counterpart. He too had a mask, but the eyes were more open to expression. He balanced himself on two feathered axes. "What bring you out from your ashy crypt, eh?"

Vakhiduta inwardly groaned. The Nui God of Air was an earworm at the best of times, but he was also good at keeping things low to the ground. "I have important business with a War God, old friend. Can you direct me to Moc?"

Lewdhini's eyes shrank comically, but quickly returned to normal and a smile appeared. "Of course, of course, but what does Moc have to do with anything?"

Vakhiduta chuckled, "She is merely a stepping stone. Her Lord is my true target."

"Bwagya!" the wind god slipped off his weapons at Vakhiduta's words. "She won't like you using her."

"This goes beyond her, Lewdhini... it involves..." he motioned the fellow god closer. "A slayer."

Lewdhini gasped audibly. "Bring up a Heretic? What travesty would cause action of Lord Kishin?"

"I will only tell you that it involves... familiarity, and nothing more."

The God of Air bemoaned at the limited insight Vakhiduta provided, but relented by guiding him to the portal. "It your agony, Vakhidu, I warn you once."

Vakhiduta nodded as he stepped through the gateway.

The Fire God was now within a ruined city, aged by earth and sand. Walking about, he heard the grunts of frustration. Turning a corner, he saw a tall slender figure in armor; the white spiked pauldrons looked as delicate as feathers, but deadlier than talons. Gold clawed gauntlets adorned the twitching hands, the figure's legs donned in obsidian soles that crackled the ground. A opaque metal skirt hid its legs. A crown of six horns surrounded the figure's head.

Vakhiduta sighed before going back behind his corner, steadying his breath, before being lifted by the neck off the ground. He stared at his captor, a scowl obvious on her narrow mask dangling tightly to her face by her horns. Her arms looked to be thick with sinewy muscle, but it was in truth hollow metal that took on the appearance of heated wrought iron.

Moc Lexmos, the Nui Goddess of War.

"It is unwise to trespass in another god's realm, Vakhiduta." Moc Lexmos hissed. "Speak your piece or you shall be in pieces."

"I-gh... I seek an audience with Lord Kishin Disseida." the Fire God grunted in her grasp. "It is a personal matter."

The hissing reverberated into a roar as Moc Lexmos flung Vakhiduta down the street, before pulling out a scimitar with a high guard and a warhammer. "You speak of requests that do not concern you, Fire god. Why ask for my lord when I am just as capable!"

"What I speak of is not personal to me, but to him!"

Moc froze. "...Speak of this, and I shall relay it to him."

"I will not. Only he can hear this."

Vakhiduta saw Moc visibly steaming. Not surprising, she was ranked 8th of the War Gods, and did not like being compared to them, or left out of the loop on certain matters, despite her actions being near copied.

After a few moments, she swung her hammer and sword to her sides, smashing and cleaving the nearby buildings. "Very well, Vakhiduta." she subtly seethed. "You shall have the honor of my Lord's presence. Come with me." She sheathed her weapons and grasped her clawed hand onto the fire god's head as she carried him out of the gateway. Any of the deities would get a laugh at the spectacle if not for the aura Moc Lexmos was emitting.

In short time, Moc came before a heavy wooden gate. She knocked on it eight times and then placed her hand upon it. Vakhiduta heard a slight clinking sound before the gate opened and Moc stepped through.

The Gateway's light dissipated and the two were now in front of a wall constructed of mismatched stones, the pungent sea air permeated their nostrils. The entryway was closed by a similar wooden gate. Moc banged her fists against it, and it sounded similar to a gong.

"Who comes to my realm?" a booming, yet casual voice echoed.

Moc knelt down, forcing Vakhiduta into a similar position. "Moc Lexmos, Lord Kishin. I have brought with me the Fire God Vakhiduta. He says he has urgent words for you."

There was silence before the gate creaked open to show a disheveled courtyard that had fallen from disuse... or more accurately, from a successful raid. The two gods came through and walked into the main hall, a dark alcove lit by three fire pits. At the end of the room was a large low throne behind a banquet table where one man sat.

He was tall, 15 feet tall at least, he had broad shoulders beneath a gray tunic that hid what was undoubtedly defined muscle. Over his garb was blackened silver plate armor, detailed with markings of the heavens. He wore heavy boots coated in thick steel, his hands in smooth golden plated gloves adorned with a blue gem upon the back of his hands. His face was the most cunning. His eyes were sharp and full of vigor, glowing with a faint greenish glow. His skin was pale, but that made the red and blue tribal markings upon his face glow even brighter. His silvery white hair was disheveled, but his youthful body was only a stark contrast to the maturity that was clear within his eyes. His most distinctive feature was two horns sprouting from his temples curving back behind his ears and tapering down his jaw line up to before his chin.

This was Kishin Disseida, the King-God of War.

Vakhiduta resisted the urge to bow by Moc's force. He stepped forward, knocking Moc's claw away with his staff. "I have some concerning news for you, Lord Kishin." He spoke. "And I would prefer it to be spoken of without curious ears being present."

Kishin quirked a brow and stayed his hand to halt Moc from reacting. "I don't see why not. Moc Lexmos, you may take your leave."

Moc opened her mouth to protest, "But Lord Kishin, I -"

"I can handle a simple fire god, Moc. I will return him in one piece, I promise."

Reluctantly, Moc exited the hall and in moments, the courtyard.

Kishin sighed dramatically and uncharacteristically. "FINALLY she's gone. Heh." the War god clapped his hands and the hall became much brighter and the castle seemed to mend itself. The disheveled tables sorted themselves and Kishin himself shrank down to an average 6'5" mortal reaching Vakhiduta's height better, though the fire god was still agape at what he just saw. "Ambrosia tea, Vakhiduta?" he said nonchalant with a smile.

"But that- what was-" he couldn't find the words and sighed. "If it would please you."

Kishin poured two cups out and sat down. "Don't be so surprised, Vakhiduta. You should know that the other war gods have their realms in disarray. I only use that appearance when I have their company, or the more arrogant monarchical deities like your own."

"And how do you explain your size-changing power? I had thought it was exclusive to the Nui..." he fire god inquired.

Kishin stared blankly at him and Vakhiduta almost guffawed at the similarity.

"Huh, I guess only the more intelligent gods and goddesses can use it." the war god shrugged. "Some of the others I keep contact with do it a lot."

The fire god chuckled under his breath. "I think I see what he initially gained from you, Lord Kishin."

"Oh yeah!" Kishin exclaimed. "You did say you had news, but who are you talking about?" he took a sip from his cup.

Vakhiduta grinned wryly. "Why, the Heir of War, of course."

To his credit, Kishin merely stopped mid sip of his drink before setting it down and staring at Vakhiduta with a much more serious expression. "I'm not sure what you're getting at, Vakhiduta."

"A Heretic came to my realm recently."

"What?!" Kishin's eyes bulged. "How is that possible?!"

"I was surprised as well. Even more when he revealed he was a Fire Dragon Slayer beforehand."

"A dragon with a god's false power? Aw Ganise..." he swore.

"And not just any Fire Dragon Slayer. The Prince."

"Wha?" the war god's face was now hilarity. "Little Salamander Igneel raised a kid? HA!"

"I was surprised his pride didn't take a blow from the boy's pink hair!"

"PI-" Kishin stopped himself, his eyes grew dark as stone. "Are you deceiving me?"

"I am not. I see he has gained your eyes." Vakhiduta said looking into the flames. "This Natsu Dragneel... truly an interesting Slayer, is he not?" he looked to the King-God of War, whose face was etched in fury and tears ran down his face. "Er... Lord Kishin?"

"Natsu's Alive... Thank Farova..."

'Farova? The Rucele's goddess of life? Why not HER, considering...'

"But that damn Ketquozal LIED TO ME!" he roared, slamming his feet on the floor returning to his taller stature.

'EHHHH?!' Vakhiduta was aghast. 'What does the King-God of the Sky have to do with it?'

Kishin grabbed the fire god by the back of his robes and tucked him under his arm and was bolting out into the Atrium, a heavy dust cloud in his wake.

A few minutes later, Vakhiduta found his bearings and shifted his form to his taller self and swiftly planted his foot in the War King's face. "I CAN WALK, YOU HAPHAZARD BERSERKER!"

The force made Kishin lose his grip and both gods fell in a heap. The fire god groaned as his bones rattled across the stone brick pavement. Within moments the bones flew to his head and reformed his body. He looked at the war god sitting up, rubbing the spot where the he was kicked.

"Thank you for bringing me back to my senses, Vakhiduta." he said standing up, still towering over the fire god.

"Tch, just explain what that was all about when we see Lord Ketquozal." Vakhiduta chided. "For whatever reason it would be."

Kishin nodded, and they continued walking to a stone gate. Unlike with Moc, Kishin forced it open with a heavy flat kick. Going through, Vakhiduta saw a giant moss-covered temple, the air thin from being upon a mountain.

"KETQUOZAL YOU BASTARD! GET OUT HERE!" Kishin roared. It seemed the War King's fury was not so easily dispersed.

A low roar echoed in response, and a hearty burst of wind nearly put out Vakhiduta's flames, so he reverted to his normal form to dissipate the headwind's impact. He then saw a giant decorated serpent fly above the temple's edge. Its three sets of vibrant wings keeping it aloft. It coiled around in the air before taking notice of them. In one flap of each of its mighty wings it descended in a white light, taking a smaller, but just as imposing human shape.

It... He stood just over 10 feet, was built like a seasoned hunter, his skin was actually green scales topped with colorful feathered plumage on his forearms and acted as his hair. His eyes were full of knowledge, and circular tattoos glowed yellow on his bare chest and arms. In his hands was a staff decorated with four wings and a dragonling's skull.

Something clicked in Vakhiduta from long ago as he saw this new arrival.

Ketquozal, the King-God of the Sky to the culture of Yantecma, was the Eternal God of the Dragons.

That had to be a reason for the Fire Dragon King taking Natsu as a slayer! And Kishin knew that as well, as he had taken his own staff, the Getsugasan, and pointed its blade at Ketquozal's throat, the latter unfazed.

"You swore if your dragons had found Natsu that I would be informed." Kishin growled in authority. "I only learned moments ago of his presence and his new lineage as Igneel's heir."

Ketquozal chuckled; small fangs graced his smaller smile. "And what would you have done, Kishin? His current state would not be wise to bring to the Realm, despite his recent presence," he glanced at Vakhiduta's shocked expression before returning it to Kishin. "And even if you did, he would hate you for denying his goals."

Kishin's eyebrow twitched in his scowl, but withdrew his weapon. Vakhiduta stepped closer.

"Um... Lord Ketquozal, How did you know of Natsu's presence here?"

The Dragon God chuckled. "I fly through the skies and see all that is down below. No matter the realm, no matter the plane of existence, I see it." he spoke with an outstretched arm pointing past the dead drop. "That and a pink haired human would be rather hard to miss." Ketquozal glanced back to his guests, the fire god looking perplexed and the war god annoyed. He chuckled again. "I suppose that I should explain that Young Igneel asked me personally to keep Natsu's presence secret. He took a liking to him and raised him as a son." Ketquozal saw Kishin's horns begin to steam. "Though to make up for this blunder, perhaps I can offer the use of my Vision Pool?"

That perked both gods' interests.

Ketquozal smiled, "If I recall, Kishin, you and the other war gods congregate to watch the various tournaments to stave off your... antsy tendencies."

"THEIR tendencies, Ketquozal. Not mine."

"Hm, quite." Ketquozal didn't believe him for a moment, despite the truth of the statement.

"You are correct, Lord Ketquozal, of this tournament." Vakhiduta said, catching both king-gods' attention. "Natsu said he was competing in one soon."

"The Grand Magic Games?" Kishin asked.

"That's the name!" the Fire god exclaimed. "He said he was representing his Guild along with a few others."

"You are correct, Vakhiduta." Ketquozal stated. "And mine is the largest vision pool around, considering our future company."

"Come again?" Kishin questioned.

"Dear Lewdhini is quick, but as he is one of wind, the others know of the emergence of this unique Heretic."

Vakhiduta felt a grim could loom overhead and his flames reacted with his anger. "I'll roast his body for blabbing..." he muttered.

"Er..." Kishin stopped himself. "When you say 'others', Ketquozal... you mean."

Ketquozal nodded. "Almost all the Eternity Pantheon, it has been quite awhile since a mortal has interested us as much as this boy."

Kishin's groan was cut short by the raucous din that was quickly entering the temple. As Ketquozal said, nearly every God and Goddess was in attendance. He was nervous if someone would find out of his connection to Natsu... but then he remembered they were all here to see the Special Heretic.

Vakhiduta, unfortunately, was not so relieved.

'Skrag skrag skrag skrag!' he mentally cursed as he saw the imposing silhouette of a giant bipedal lion beast with long straight twisted horns protruding from a blazing mane. A single molten shackle was welded on its left wrist. As it looked down, Vakhiduta felt incredibly small.

Ifrit, the King-God of Fire to the Faina culture had that sort of presence.

"So..." Ifrit bellowed. "A new Heretic has erupted from the depths of Mortals."

"Y...yes, Lord Ifrit..." Vakhiduta stammered.

"Hmph" Ifrit sneered, "You should hope he's better than Adgranju's. Lest you shall take his place in rank."

Vakhiduta initially shuddered at the implications, but held back a smirk. Adgranju was ranked 18th and held the Flame of Desolation, and if he read Natsu's memories correct, his Heretic was beaten by his own hand. "I assure you, my Lord, that will not be the case."

Ifrit's smile looked feral. "Good." he turned to the conglomerate. "Oi! Gebmuos! Get your lackies working on the seats already!"

Vakhiduta sighed. Not surprised in the slightest that Ifrit showed no respect to the Queen-Goddess of the Earth.

"I suppose I should find Lewdhini..." the Fire God said nonchalant 'and roast him for this fine mess...'

"Lord Kishin Disseida! Lord Ketquozal!" the King-Gods' attention was drawn to a small goddess with shoulder-length peach rose hair.

"Ah!" Kishin recognized her and crouched down. "Ophielma, good to see you! Finally got the old codger to release you from the Archive?"

The diminutive goddess of Knowledge to the culture of Mildia puffed her cheeks at the accusation. "Of course not, but don't tell him! I was just taking bets for the tournament. Since almost everyone is here, I thought it'd make things more interesting."

Kishin smiled with cunning. "That it would. Put my bets with... um..." Shit! He didn't know which of the guilds Natsu was in.

"Fairy Tail, Ophielma." Ketquozal said calmly. "And put my bets and Vakhiduta's on them as well."

"What? Are you sure?" Ophielma asked. "I mean... They don't have the best record - n-n-not that I'm defying either of your lordships!" she finished panicked, sweat peaking at her brow.

"Ophi," Kishin lightly tapped her forehead, getting her attention, "relax. We have confidence in them."

"Sorry, my Lord..." Ophielma looked saddened. She looked back to the War King in curiosity. "Um... by any chance have you heard from Lady -"

"No." Kishin stated in finality, his expression now stern.

"...Okay..." she whispered and left.

Ketquozal looked at Kishin as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know you -"

"Don't." Kishin stopped him. "Just don't."

The Sky King stayed silent.

* * *

Soon, everything was set up around the large mountaintop lake in Ketquozal's domain. A large half-ring of semi-transparent screens were in place, displaying the Fiore capital city of Crocus. The Gods of Harvest had delights galore set up for consumption, and everyone would have their fill. Large thrones were erected for the other gods, though Ifrit was forced to make due with a shack that was more like a dog house. Retribution from Gebmuos, no doubt. Vakhiduta sat with Kishin. Ketquozal, Ophielma, and several other gods.

In short time, the Deities saw the contenders for the Games, and Most of the War Gods cheered at Sabertooth's Entrance. Kishin growled.

"So Vakhiduta, which one's the special Heretic?" asked Pelega, 10th ranked Goddess of Fire. She seemed to have been made from the earth itself, her body formed from cooled magma, her eyes and mouth heated caverns that glowed constantly.

Vakhiduta groaned, but smirked as he glanced at the smoldering - both literally and figuratively - form of Lewdhini across the way. After receiving a nod from Ketquozal, he pointed to the salmon-haired mage. "That one."

The acknowledgement sent many of the others into a riot.

"WHAT!?"

"He ain't got shit on Sabertooth!"

"That Pink Braggart?"

"You gotta be Kidding!"

"He sure puts the 'flaming' in...*chuckle*"

"Damn it! I bet on Lamia Scale!"

Aside from some futile attempts at changing bets and a couple weapons thrown at the more belligerent naysayers, they all watched to see the games played.

Amovega, one of the love gods, couldn't help himself laughing as he saw the one called Juvia fawn over the various copies of her beloved. His counterparts enjoying the scene as well.

Many of the gods called foul when they saw Raven Tail's Flare use a bystander to attempt a victory against Levy McGarden. Zelbatar, King-God of Thunder almost threw a Bolt at the scene before Gajeel ripped and shredded the threat away. The Gods of Metal cheered and started banging their heads in tandem.

The Earth Gods were content with Jura's victory, though most wanted a better fight.

As the day's games ended, the gods decided to stay in Ketquozal's realm so they couldn't miss anything and resided in his temple's lower floor, much to the Sky King's silent acceptance.

The next day, everyone was moved at the Heretic's words in the race that was stacked against him.

"Fairy Tail's been waiting seven years for us! Hoping! Praying! And we will do everything we can to fulfill those wishes!"

Kishin did his best to hide the tears welling in his eyes. Ketquozal smiled at his endurance, even though he looked a tad ill from the sight of the train. Vakhiduta felt proud of this boy, despite barely knowing him. He was also thankful that he did not suffer the God Slayer ailment of losing one's mind on a moving vehicle.

The battles took place and the Gods of Protection were honored to see the one called Elfman use Bacchus' skills against him, but the ones that bet on Quatro Cerberus were despaired at the name change.

While this was going on, Kishin saw Natsu going after a hooded figure and was pleased to see his skills thus far in capturing the individual.

Many of the male gods whooped and cheered at the fight between Mirajane and Jenny, two mortals that the Love gods had some difficulty placing.

In the final fight of the day, the War Gods shivered as the girl called Kagura wielded the weapon Archenemy, a katana not meant for mortal hands, cleaving the 13th Spirit of Yukino. Kishin stared hard at the fallen girl. 'I wonder if Kyklos knows about this... nah, better not ask. His other spirits are still frantic over that thing...'

* * *

Natsu's fist struck the door to the hotel with such force that the entire entrance was destroyed from the force. The games had been going decently so far, despite Raven Tail getting in their way at every turn. Fairy Tail hadn't exactly been doing that well all things considered, even with their two teams, but that hadn't gotten them down.

But that was until a few hours ago, when Natsu discovered Sabertooth's celestial mage crying outside their hotel. When Natsu brought her inside she eventually explained that just because she had lost the match that day she had been forced to strip down in front of her guildmates and then had to remove her guild mark herself. She began to cry even harder, admitting to having never having to do something so demeaning ever before.

Natsu couldn't help but feel such a fiery anger in his chest that he practically burned down his team's hotel right then and there. How could a guild treat one of its members so cruelly yet still claim to be a guild? Even if he didn't have the right to value friendship anymore he couldn't sit back and let someone suffer so much. When Yukino offered to give Natsu her Zodiac keys, as she didn't feel she deserved them anymore, Natsu's rage only grew. He remembered how precious Lucy treated each and every one of her spirits and how much it would hurt her to try to give even one of them up.

Natsu was brought back from his thoughts when Sabertooth mages began to swarm into the parlor in response to Natsu's flames.

"Who dares to attack Sabertooth!?" one of the mages shouted out.

"Your worst nightmare!" Natsu shouted out as he unleashed a fire breath attack, whipping out a good chunk of Sabertooth's mages and burring the décor around the entrance, making it look like a scene out of hell. "Now where the Hell is your master?"

"You have business with me, boy?" a massive man asked as he moved to the front of the mages.

"So a single defeat gets you kicked out of your guild, huh? Well then I wonder what's going to happen to you once I beat you down." Natsu threatened as his body erupted into flames.

"Heh, you aren't even close to being worthy of fighting me, pawn. Dobengal, deal with this pest." The Master commanded and a man dressed like a ninja ran forward.

However, Natsu barely gave the man a glance. The mage's speed was nothing compared to Capricorn's or even Vakhiduta. All Natsu did was simply point his hand in the mage's general direction and unleashed a torrent of flame, instantly engulfing the ninja and sending him flying into a nearby door.

"Is that really all the strongest guild in Fiore can do? Gotta say, I'm disappointed." Natsu growled out as he glared at Jiemma.

"…you're interesting boy…very well, come!" Jiemma shouted and Natsu needed no further encouragement. Screaming out a battle cry, Natsu rushed forward and slammed his fist into the man's face and causing him to skid backwards. Natsu didn't let up though, and rushed underneath the man's guard to deliver a flurry of blows.

'It's not enough… he needs to learn exactly what happens when they piss me off!' Natsu screamed inside his head as his left fist burst into black flames. Natsu could see the shocked look on the man's face but he didn't care, it was time to unleash hell.

"Fire Dragon God's Condemning Flame!" Natsu shouted, slamming the two flames together causing an immense explosion and sending the man flying backwards directly into a tree.

When the smoke finally cleared, Natsu was the only one left standing with almost every member of Sabertooth having gotten caught in the blast.

"…If you can't learn to respect your own members, you have no right to call yourself a guild. Consider this a warning, Sabertooth. Next time, I won't be so kind." With that, Natsu turned and walked away from the now burning building, leaving nothing but shock in his wake.

"A...another God slayer?" was murmured through the pain by several members. Orga looked in warning at the retreating figure, Rufus blinked in surprise that he could not memorize that attack, Sting and Rogue looked in at their senior in shock, and the Lady of Sabertooth, Minerva Orland, looked at her singed gloves in disbelief.

Her Territory magic only barely averted the flames. Barely.

One thing was for sure, Natsu had unofficially declared war with the strongest of Sabertooth.


	4. Chapter 4

In the midst of night, Kishin awoke from a chill down his spine, much like an old mortal gag. He shifted his gaze to all sides to find any of the Ice gods pulling a prank. Seeing none, he mulled over the feeling until it slipped up his spine once again.

"Mrrrhgrh..." he grumbled as he staggered out from his makeshift quarters. Rubbing his bleary eyes, he glanced at the sky formed by the many Gods of the Night.

Stars glistened in curtains and swirled in their own poetic dance. No connections were made, as Constellations in the Realm were disbanded by Prystalget after some mishap with Kyklos millennia ago. The moon shone bright upon the clouds below the temple's edge, creating a grand sea that hid the world below.

Kishin chuckled as he sat on the ground, his staff forming and lazily rested his head against it. He looks at the sea of stars above, trying to recall the feeling that awoke him.

"Hey Kishin?" a voiced echoed in his memory. "When I grow up, can I be a war god?"

The chill rose faster this time, sharper, fiercer. The War King shivered and grabbed his head as he stopped the memory from surfacing too far.

"Lord Kishin, are you alright?" a voice called to him from behind. He glanced behind to see a woman wearing a midnight blue and silver hanfu, the lower part of her face was covered by an open fan, only her visible pale skin glowed in the moonlight. Her almond eyes lidded yet open with slight concern.

"I...I'm fine, Chanmui..." he replied to the Mood Goddess of the Quinpon. "Just... couldn't rest. Something woke me and it's been constant."

"It would be unwise to see the King of War so weakened." she spoke as she came to his side. Kishin grimaced.

"They're smart enough to know NOT to fight me unless provoked... well, most of them." he said, recalling the lower ranked war gods always trying to pick fights.

"Perhaps, good Lord, though the same cannot be said others..." her gaze shifted away as the War King eyed her.

"If you're talking about Madjhoram, he lost fair and square. The Getsugasan is mine now." he said, tightening his grip on his staff.

"I wouldn't dream of taking it. He's just still sore." Chanmui replied calmly. "Losing the highest rank would do that to anyone."

"Keh, brat's still a child..." Another voice said. Both deities looked to see a tall man over 23 feet, with a deep red face and blue facial hair. He was adorned in gold cloth armor, yet it did not glimmer in the moonlight. He wielded six arms as red as his face, and atop his head was a single tall horn adorned with studded jewels adding two feet to his height.

Nangali Kalki, God of War to the Vishnedu, and the Second in rank.

"Nangali," Kishin's voice went dry. "How nice to see you..."

"Now, now, Lord Kishin." Nangali smiled a snide grisly grin. "I was just out for a stroll and I saw you over here. Are you excited for the rest of the tournament? I would think so. I haven't seen that reaction on you in some time."

Kishin's grip tightened on his staff.

"Heh, so your attention is on someone, and war has been ordained." Nangali sighed, his six arms either folded, akimbo, or raised in respite, before sneering at his better. "And when he falls, you lose your standing."

Kishin's eyes glimmered dangerously as his facial markings glowed. "You seem to forget your place, Nangali, I'll be sure to remind you of that when you lose."

The red war god smirked. "You'll need luck to be victorious, my Lord." He then turned and started walking away.

"Weren't you the ex-suitor of Anjuika? That would mean you have worse chances." Chanmui commented, causing the Vishnedu God to flinch at the mention of the Rucele's Goddess of Fortune, but he continued on his way.

Kishin relaxed and chuckled, returning his gaze to the moon goddess. "Thank you for that, Chanmui. Your rank as number 4 does you little justice."

Chanmui merely huffed behind her fan. "Flattery won't coerce me, war god. I still only see you as nothing more than a higher ranking Erlang Chiyou."

Kishin felt a bead of sweat form on his brow. 'Yeesh, now I remember why Sahundi stopped trying after her.' he shook his head from the thoughts, "Regardless, I should thank you for warding off Nangali. Pain in the ass, that guy... but he's right."

"How so, Lord Kishin?" the Moon Goddess asked.

"That feeling that woke me is a trigger that a patron is to come under heavy attack." the War king stood and laughed. "It's been so long that I had forgotten this feeling of wariness..." he glanced back to the cosmos littered above.

'Natsu, I'm not sure what trouble you've gotten yourself in, but if you're still the same brat deep down, you have my full support.'

Morning came soon with the blazing heat of a summer's sun bearing down on the temple. Many of the other deities conversing among themselves. Kishin felt his arm twitching in anxiety as his patience was waning.

"Lord Kishin!" the War King turned his gaze to the voice and saw both Vakhiduta and Ketquozal coming his way. The Fire God of Duty stopped short in front of him. "Did you feel a strange presence last night?"

Kishin nodded. "I did, and its reason on my part was concerning, but what about you two?"

"That in itself is most peculiar on my part." Ketquozal inferred. "Any of the dragon slayers magic brings some dull reaction to me, but last night... the Dragon's fire awoke me with a scorching force."

Vakhiduta nodded, "The same with me. The boy must have pulled out some stops to access that much raw power, but he was a fool for doing so in haste!"

Both king-gods looked at him. "You mean his training isn't complete?" Kishin asked.

"Feh," the Fire God huffed. "I still have some pride against training a Heretic."

Ketquozal merely set his face into his open hand. "That's exactly what happened with Igneel."

"So his training is incomplete on BOTH fronts?!" Kishin felt his eyebrow twitch at the news. "What is it with fire burning out before it's done?"

"Oi!" Vakhiduta snapped his staff at the war god before hushing his voice down. "Even after I learned of your connection to him, Lord Kishin, I still held skepticism of his current actions."

"That's irrelevant right now; can you finish his training soon?" Kishin glared at him. Vakhiduta grunted in affirmation.

"I can, though the method of how will need to be dealt with."

Kishin nodded before turning to Ketquozal. "And you?"

The Sky King shook his head. "Unfortunately no." he held up his hand to stave off Kishin's outburst. "Natsu must be trained with Fire, as it has been ingrained into his system since his rebirth. As I am of Wind, it is impossible... though there is one that can, but right now would be too far out of the way."

Kishin sighed. "Fine. We'll discuss this after today's events, but we are far from finished here."

With that, the three supporters of Fairy Tail took their seats for the start of the day's events.

The Gods cheered from their seats as the opening of the day began, and those of War, aside from Kishin, hollered like mad beasts at the introduction of Pandemonium, their blood lust boiled, but all went quiet at the the Red-haired knight's declaration.

"I will take on... All One Hundred monsters!"

Silence filled the temple before it exploded in shock and outrage.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Is that girl insane?!"

"She must have a death wish!"

The Gods of Life were muttering to themselves about if they should grant a prayer of protection on the girl. Kishin turned to the diminutive goddess seated in front of him.

"Ophielma, who exactly is that girl?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the screen, watching the redhead step into the foreboding castle.

Ophielma jumped at his voice before pulling out a card in haste. Said card was a connector to the Archive, the largest source of information in the Dimensional Cosmos. "Um... let's see..."

"What the hell!?" one of the gods exclaimed. "She has the Heaven's Wheel of Moriska!?"

"Not just that, the Armor of Pyrina the Fire Empress too?!"

All the deities were in shock to see History's relics of warriors past in battle once again.

"Heaven's Wheel of Moriska, Black Wing of Nostradi, Fire Empress Pyrina's garb, The Sea Armor of Empress Torrena, the Flight Armor of Jurgusa... HOW THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE SHRIVA'S ADAMANTINE ARMOR?!"

"The Golden armor of the giant killer Jacqueline... the Morning Star armor of Dawn Twilight... "

"Empress Veltaria's Lightning armor... Yuen's Robe..."

"WHO IN DAMNATION IS THIS MORTAL!?" roared the gods as the final monster fell.

"Aha! Found it!" Ophielma stated, flicking her card to bring it up to screen. "Her name is Erza Scarlet, S-Class Mage of... Fairy Tail!?" the goddess of knowledge blinked. "Considered extremely dangerous, if scatterbrained, favorite food is strawberry cheesecake (will kill if provoked with said cake), enslaved in the Mortal Taboo R-System. Magic: The Knight. Normal Team Affiliation: Team... Natsu? Alias: Titania, The Queen of Fairies."

"WE LOST TO A DAMN PIXIE?!" all the other war gods roared as Ohpielma hid behind Kishin, who was laughing at it all.

"So the Fairies have their queen... good." the War King smirked and thought, 'Natsu must be strong to have her as a member of his team.'

Due to Erza's overwhelming actions, the other competitors were to partake in a ranker called the Magic Power Finder. Most of the scores were rather... uninspiring to the gods, until Sabertooth's Orga stepped up and unleashed a black bolt of lightning, figuratively shocking the Thunder Gods.

"ANOTHER HERETIC?!" was the exclamation.

"And this one is mine!" nervously said Parjindya, the Vishnedu Thunder God, ranked Tenth.

Vakhiduta gaped in surprise at seeing a Lightning Heretic. This was unprecedented. Looking at Kishin's stern glare at the screen, he knew that he would need to teach Natsu fast!

Next was the Wizard Saint Jura, and the Earth Gods cheered and some looked smug at the Thunder gods for getting a higher score than Ogra.

Then came a lovely brunette to the ranker, and most felt a small sense of worry seeing her arm glowing. Then they heard the woman chant:

"Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!

Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!

Fairy Glitter!"

A giant explosion occurred, nearly blinding the audience, the War gods were salivating at the destruction, and even Kishin had a maddening grin on his face.

The woman, Cana, laughed and addressed the crowd, "You see that? That's the Power of Fairy Tail!"

Cheers erupted from the gods and mortals, Kishin clapping at the appropriate victory, glancing over to Nangali, he sees the red-faced god scowling, making his face contort disturbingly like his broken statues.

The battles soon were underway, and all the Goddesses laughed at the sight of Milliana trouncing the much larger Semmes. Then many of the gods were cheering a Rufus' victory for Sabertooth.

The gods waited patiently for the fight between Laxus and Alexi began, but when the bell went off and the crowd kept cheering, neither competitor actually moved.

"What's going on? Is the Vison Pool freezing over?" one god asked

"Not us this time!" called one of the Ice gods.

"No..." Chanmui stated. "The mortals are being fooled by an illusion." She looked to a woman whose skin was as blue as the night, and a side of her face glowed in a crescent moon. "Is that correct, Lady Galona?"

Galona smiled, nodding slightly and continued her watch of the match.

The other deities followed her example and saw that Alexi was actually the Guild Master Ivan. There were shouts from the gods to attempt some contact to call the match, especially when the other members of Raven Tail appeared, but the worry was unfounded as Laxus used his Lightning Dragonslayer magic to decimate them in quick succession. The actions of Raven Tail got them disqualified, making a few of the gods groan.

The next match was Wendy Marvell vs. Cheila Blendy, a rather curious fight to be sure. As both competitors stumbled and fell into the arena, most laughed, but Ketquozal was silent and Kishin felt an unnerving presence about, but any more thought on the matter shifted to Cheila when she unleashed black winds.

"THREE Heretics?! In one place!?"

"The dragon brats as they are is natural, but THREE GOD SLAYERS?"

"Oh my... how dangerous." a tall slender woman commented with a knowing smile behind her loose fist. Sandy tresses of hair flowed over her shoulder, her long legs crossed. Briginshar, the Sky Goddess of Sujypt, and Fifth in rank, was a cunning but charming woman. She could feel the gales of the Wind God Lacrima within Cheila.

Ketquozal gripped his staff tighter as he watched the battle. His eyes glowed in fervor as the girls exchanged blows as best they could with their magic. The battle was long, the sky and wind gods cheering for either one's victory. Cheila performed a perfect God Dance and Wendy used both the Sky Drill and a Crushing Fang, when a final blow was to be struck for the winner, Time ran out. Many gods complained and others clapped at the show. Ketquozal released a breath he didn't know he held, a small cyclone forming.

The end of the broadcast showed both girls shaking hands in what could only be attuned as a new friendship.

Soon, the other gods are either in rest or watching the Sun set beneath the clouds to the horizon. Kishin, Vakhiduta, and Ketquozal sat near the lake, mulling over ideas.

"The problem is that there is no way I can get in touch with him as is." the fire god stated, "There are no places of worship or idols of any of us to enact contact."

"Not to mention Divine Intervention is impossible for us at this time..." Ketquozal added.

Kishin grunted a suppressed roar in frustration. That tension from the night before was only building as the Games continued with Fairy Tail's victories, not to mention Nangali's heated glares. "There has to be some way to get to him."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance, Lords and Fire God."

They turned to see Chanmui standing with Lady Galona at her side. Galona had a calm smile on her shadowed face, a knotted staff with a glowing stone encased in the top, while Chanmui's was still hidden by her fan.

Vakhiduta felt a bead of sweat in worry flow down his brow. "Um... dear ladies," he said with pause. "How much did you hear exactly?"

"Enough that Lord Prystalget would not be pleased with your actions." Chanmui stated her eyes stern and cold.

Kishin formed his own staff in instinct. "The old codger aside, what do you want?"

"We want in." a weathered voice said.

Present company looked for the source before it coughed and all looked at Galona. The male gods blinked and Fire and War exclaimed "YOU CAN TALK!?"

Galona laughed a raspy giggle. "My apology for the deception, but it was too good to pass up."

"Deception over the several millennia does not constitute as humor, Galona." Ketquozal stated, still in partial surprise himself.

"Perhaps." Galona said, "But whatever you boys are planning will turn the tides of the entire cosmos, and it'll be more interesting to see that what is normal now."

"So you're in this to stave off boredom?" Kishin asked.

"Do you want advice or not?" the Queen-Goddess of the Night remarked. Met with silence she continued. "Now, I feel that what you would need is to enter the boy's dreams and complete it there."

The three gods were silent for a moment before Kishin and Vakhiduta slapped themselves in the head.

"Of course!" the fire god exclaimed. "That would be perfect to utilize!"

"And by doing that, the old codger won't catch on! Or anyone else!" Kishin grinned. The two started doing a small jig in cheer.

Galona giggled at their reaction, while Chanmui glared at them. Ketquozal stepped past them and asked, "And which Dream God would you bring into this?"

"Why, Ibormeith, of course."

The two dancing gods stopped before a look of distrust and glares formed. The Lord of Dreams and Nightmares was a shrewd but surprisingly respectful god, when he was in a good mood...

"Fine. Ibormeith can help." Kishin grumbled.

"Did someone call for me?" a boasting voice called from above. Kishin jumped back as a large form fell in the middle if this oblong circle. The figure was crouched down in what appeared to be a hooded cloak in the waning sunlight, but as the figure stood up, as tall as Chanmui, it opened its arms and the cloak was revealed to be wings... bat wings.

Ibormeith had the appearance of a humanoid bat, though he wore a heavily detailed vest, baggy shorts, and on his face was a stone domino version of a plague doctor's mask, but the beak was much shorter and the eyes were stylized slits, similar to a Dogu. He turned to Galona and took a quick bow, brandishing his wing.

"Oh, my Lady of the Night, How may I, Ibormeith, be of service to you~" the bat-like god charmed out.

Galona smiled before Chanmui stepped in front of her. "Lady Galona asks that you aid Vakhiduta in directing him to the Heretic to complete his training."

"Oho?" Ibormeith's brow piqued and looked at the present company. "And what would be worth getting involved with two kings, a queen, a prude, and an ember?"

Vakhiduta's bones crackled in his grip as he held back his temper. He remembered why this god was an annoyance. He breathed easy before answering. "How does rearranging your bet on the games sound?"

Ibormeith stiffened and seemingly glared at the Fire God. "And why would I do that, ember?"

Vakhiduta smirked, "because you bet of Raven Tail, and you'll be losing a lot from that."

"Ghhh!" Ibormeith flapped his arms back. Glancing around for any defense. Even Galona's smile could not help, sadly. "Fine, ember. Which Heretic would that be?"

"The Fire one obviously! Natsu Dragneel!" Vakhiduta snapped.

Ibormeith smirked, "Ah yes, of course. He's been a troubled one in his subconscious, but one of great power." the Dream Lord giggled.

"Actually, if it would not be too much trouble," Ketquozal inferred. "I would like to meet with Wendy Marvell."

"What for?" Kishin asked, "I mean, yeah, she's a Sky Dragonslayer, and that's your forte, but why?"

The Sky King merely glanced at his War counterpart. "She was raised by Grandeeny, and I would like to meet my great-granddaughter."

"Ahhh, I see I see." the gods of War, Fire, and Dreams nodded sagely, they were silent for a moment before... "WHAAAAAAAAAA?! GREAT-GRANDDAUGHTER?!"

Ketquozal did nothing as he said. "It was long before Prystalget's orders, so it is still fair."

Ibormeith laughed as he flapped his wings. "Who am I to deny a familial wish? Stand close to one another, and we shall proceed."

Ketquozal stood still as Vakhiduta shifted to his larger form to better match the Sky King's height as Ibormeith grabbed their shoulders with his clawed feet.

The Dream Lord brandished his wings, and as the sun dipped beneath the clouds, with a mighty flap, the three disappeared.

Natsu walked about the streets of Crocus. He was returning to the Honey Bone Inn from Ryuzetsu Land early, sure, everyone there was having fun, but... he just didn't feel like it. As he fell back onto his bed, he wondered if Laxus felt the same way when he was exiled... No... Not like this.

He shifted under the covers as he prayed for a dreamless sleep.

In his mind, he was in a peaceful forest, birds chirping. Natsu felt calm.

"Natsu!" a melodic voice called to him. He turned and saw the person that made his heart clench.

"Lucy..." he said in all but a whisper.

Her golden locks framed her face beautifully, held back slightly by a cherry colored veil, a modest yet alluring white gown flowed over her, and the detail was subtle but distinct. Part of the gown even matched his scarf.

"Lucy..." he said in all but a whisper.

He saw her in a wedding gown, something he wished he could have seen on her in the one match two days ago. Lisanna had approached him in a gown of her own, she said something about them being together when they were kids, but he stopped her from continuing. Ever since then... he didn't really feel like he belonged. Sure they were his family... but did he deserve it?

His body took a step towards the vision, and then another, unknowingly causing the forest around him to be aflame. Lucy stepped back; a forced smile seemed to be on her face. Natsu persisted, the flames encroaching closer until -

"Fire God's Territory!"

A wall of dark gold flames cut a line in between them. The Dragonslayer turned around to see his familiar new mentor sitting on a charring stump.

"Sorry, brat. Can't have you waking up too soon." Vakhiduta said as he crossed his legs. Natsu blinked in surprise.

"Geezer, what are you doing here?"

Vakhiduta held a grimace behind his smile. "You've gained a bit of reputation amongst some of my peers and superiors, but with the appearance of two more Heretics, your major benefactor has insisted I complete your training." he glared off in a random direction. "Damn bat-bastard just dropped me in here."

"Wait, you never finished with me?" Natsu glared. "What the hell, Geezer?!"

"I had my pride as a god to consider, but these circumstances have made them changed." Cakhiduta said angrily, before calming down again, "Now let's get started. We have less than twelve hours to get you ready by his standards."

Through his frustration, Natsu sat before the fire god and meditated, listening to Vakhiduta's words and focusing on his actions. Tomorrow would be his ultimate test.

Morning came as night fell, and the gods returned to the temple in the sky. Vakhiduta groaned and fell over, or he would have if Ketquozal hadn't caught him in the light gust he was producing. He was actually cheerful from last night's escapades.

"Ugh... Lord Kishin better he happy about this... bleh, if that brat doesn't win, I'll eat my mask." the fire god groaned once more.

"Maybe, but we can only hope things go well this day." Ketquozal replied. If Vakhiduta had the energy he would have nodded. The Sky King lifted the fire god easily and went for their seats, where Kishin was waiting for them.

The Battles begin within a giant water sphere, and the Sea Gods are more than happy to cheer at the location. However, the cheering was soon turned to deathly silence as they saw Sabertooth's Minerva viciously lash out at the competitors, knocking out all but Juvia and Levy. Juvia was able to disperse herself enough to dissipate the blow, but Minerva forced her back together and was forming condensing space around her, smashing her bones together. As she tried to retaliate with several torrents, Minerva switched herself with Levy and she took the full force of the attack. To everyone's shock, Minerva did not let Levy fall out, but instead pulled her back in and was used her to bludgeon Juvia. Levy tried to use her Script to cancel any of Minerva's attacks, but each time, the Lady of Sabertooth appeared in front of her and broke one of her fingers.

On and on this continued, any variety was met with the same result. In the crowd, Gajeel could only clench his fists in restraining his fury and Gray had to use his ice to stop himself from lashing out. Natsu could only stare at the ferocity, and looking over to Sabertooth, Sting's smug grin making his blood boil.

With the gods, the only cheering came from the other war gods at the viciousness before them. Nangali leisurely smiling at what he was witnessing.

The ending bell did not come soon enough, but Minerva did not let the two bluenettes drop, she held them aloft outside the water sphere like bloodied broken trophies. Only when the sphere started to disappear did she drop them. And Gajeel, Gray and Natsu rushed to catch them. Both Wendy and Cheila rushed in to help heal them along with the medics. Gajeel nearly launches himself at Minerva, only to be held back by Erza and blocked by Rogue, Rufus, Orga and Sting.

"Sorry, Fairies, but no one gets to Lady Minerva." Rufus chided.

"What you did was uncalled for, Sabertooth!" Erza snapped.

"Oh please." Minerva mocked pity. "You should be lucky I granted them second and third. You bugs should have perished like the trash you are long ago." She turned her attention to Natsu. "And you, Salamander. You chose the wrong side, and you will suffer for the humiliation you caused. Their suffering is on your head!"

All of Fairy Tail turned their eyes to Natsu, who simply glared at Sabertooth with a dim fire in his eyes. Before any more blood was spilled, the teams went back to their stands and waited for the battle roster to start.

While Gajeel, Gray, and Wendy were at the infirmary with Levy and Juvia, Erza stormed up to Natsu and grabbed him by the scarf.

"What did she mean by you caused Juvia and Levy's pain?" she spoke calm and stern.

"How the hell should I know?" his reply was met with a punch to the face.

"Talk!" Erza readied another blow but was held back my Makarov.

"Natsu, please tell us."

"...I trashed their lodgings." he said, and any exclamation was silenced by the Makarov's hand. "Because they made Yukino strip naked in front of their guild and banished her after losing to Kagura."

Silence was met again for a moment before Natsu continued. "She came to me after that and told me everything, and even offered her keys to me since she lost."

Erza's fist clenched as she glared at Sabertooth, her insecurity flaring up her anger at their actions, but Mirajane forced her back down, though the unmistakable crack on her face showed she was not happy with them either.

The battle portions of the day began, and the gods and mortals received a ghastly shock when Nichiya revealed himself, much to the dry heaves and panic at the fear there were now two of them. The Love gods cried out in horror at the combo, and everyone was actively cheering for Quatro Puppy. Sadly much to their shock, Ichiya bulked up and defeated them in one hit.

The battle Between Lamia Scale's Lyon and Yuka against Mermaid Heel's Kagura and Milliana had cheers all around, but respectably ended in a stalemate.

"Welcome to today's final match of Day 4!" the pumpkin-headed announcer Mato called. This is a match that I'm sure everyone's been waiting for! Will the victor be the recurring Champion Sabertooth? Or will Fairy Tail pluck that victory after all these years? Let's find out, SHALL WE?!"

The audience in both realms was thunderous.

"Allrighty then! Representing Sabertooth are the Twin Dragons of Light and Shadow, STING EUCLIFFE AND ROGUE CHENEY!"

The War gods rattled the sky in their cheering. Sting was soaking up the attention as he and Rogue stepped into the arena.

"And representing Fairy Tail B, we have the Iron Dragonslayer that no building can stand against, Black Steel GAJEEL REDFOX!"

The cheering from the Metal Gods echoed through the crowd below. Gajeel stepped out, his eyes shadowed over by a bandanna similar to Levy's.

"And finally, representing Fairy Tail A, we have the Fire Dragonslayer that can't burn out, the one and only Salamander, NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"YEAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" came the exuberant yells of Kishin, Vakhiduta, Fairy Tail, and the entire crowd. Natsu stepped out, his eyes burning with tethered fury.

"The Competitors are here and the crowd is roaring, LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

No sooner did Mato say those words did the Twin Dragons find the faces in a punch thrown by their respective opponents, and it nearly knocked them to the other side of the stadium. Natsu and Gajeel didn't even give them room to breathe as they rammed kicks into them of Fire and Iron.

Sting was first to get on his feet, and glared at Natsu. "I... Refuse... to lose to you! White Dragon's Roar!" and a pure beam of white light pierced the air at Natsu, but he dodged it with ease. Sting tried to follow the path, but soon it was at Gajeel.

Under quick thinking, he formed his arm into a sword with the flat side angled at the beam. The light impacted Gajeel's arm, but a smaller beam was reflected back at Rogue. Rogue was singed by it, but retaliated with a Shadow Dragon's Slash, but Gajeel easily blocked it with his sword and threw him to Sting.

Natsu saw Rogue around and backed up before charging at him and Sting, arms ablaze as he clothes-lined them, shouting "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

The Twin Dragons were sent flying again before they hit the ground a ways away.

The audience was shocked to see Sabertooth's Dragonslayers actually losing to Fairy Tail.

As Sting and Rogue got up, Natsu eyed Gajeel. "Hey, Gajeel, didn't they say they were Third Generation Dragonslayers?"

"Ah?" Gajeel reacted before spitting on the ground. "You must have misheard 'em, Salamander. They're obviously Third Rate."

"Keh, maybe." Natsu nodded. "Oi! Did you guys really beat your dragons? Because you kinda suck."

Sting flinched as he clenched his fist and slammed it on the ground. "Oh... we didn't just beat our dragons. We killed them! Let us show you the power we gained from it!"

With that, Sting began to shine white and a heavy aura of shadow enveloped Rogue.

"White Drive!"

"Shadow Drive!"

In the stands and up above, Jiemma and Nangali smirked and said, "It's over for you, Fairy Tail."

The Twin Dragons go on the offensive, Rogue's shadow form making it impossible for Gajeel to hit him, and Sting's light-boosted speed was harder for Natsu to block the rapid-punches.

"You know, it's kind of funny." Sting said as he continued his barrage. "I always looked up to you, Natsu, and hoping that I could surpass you, and that day has come! White Dragon's Claw!" he slammed his glowing palm into Natsu's stomach, and an intricate stigma glowed as he leaped back.

'What the hell?' thought Natsu.

"And now... I win!" the White Dragon roared as he charged.

Gajeel was still trying to hit Rogue's shadow; the real Rogue appeared behind him. 'My apologies, Gajeel,' "but the Shadow Dragon always gets his prey." As he was about to strike Gajeel's hand grabbed his arm, 'What? How did he-?'

"Ah?" Gajeel asks as a furious glare pierces the aura surrounding Rogue. "You say something, runt?"

Natsu stares at Sting and smirks before jumping out of the way and slamming him into the ground headfirst.

"Gaaah!" Sting cries out as he hits the ground. "H-how? You shouldn't be able to move."

Natsu smirks, showing his bare torso. "That little thing? Easiest thing I've ever had to burn. Hey Gajeel!"

"Got it!" Gajeel says as he slams an iron elbow in Rogue's face, "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail, brat!"

Natsu grin's even wider as he smashes Sting's face in again with a flaming punch.

Sting recovers quickly and snarls. "That's it! HOLY NOVA!"

A large amount of light clusters around Sting as he throws a heavy punch. The light explodes outward, blinding the audience. But anything more than that is stopped as Natsu easily grabs his arm and the light stops.

Sting and the audience are in shock that Natsu is completely unharmed. Natsu thinks that he's fortunate that the Second Origin thing kicked in, as well as as the Fire God Hide.

"That all you got, brat?" he teases as he slugs him again.

The audience is in awe that Fairy Tail isn't just holding their own, but overly succeeding.

Natsu and Gajeel threw Sting and Rogue away again, the twin Dragons collapsing to the ground.

"Rrrrgh! Damn It! I'm Done Playing Nice!" Sting roared. "RRRRRRRAAAAAAGH!"

Sting's body glowed again with a much fiercer intensity, and at the same time, Rogue's body was encased in shadow once more. as the light and shadow dissipated, scales had formed on their skin.

They had entered Dragonforce.

"Rogue, stay back... I'll finish them both off."

"Tch, Lightweight thinks a bit too much of himself."

"Wait, Gajeel!" Natsu warned, "They really are a lot stronger now."

His warning came too late as Sting was on them and Natsu was blown away by a flying kick from him.

"- the f- GAH!" Gajeel roared as he is blinded trying to hit the Light Dragon.

"Bastard! Fire Dragon's Iron Fi-guuh!" Natsu's attack was stopped as Sting grabbed his arm and kneed him in the gut and threw him into Gajeel.

Sting's face was mad with glee as he leaped into the air, looking down at the arena. "You're Done For! White Dragon's Holy Breath!"

A much more powerful roar was unleashed and the arena exploded, the floor giving way to what was a mine under the stadium.

The light dissipated to show Natsu and Gajeel struggling to get up as Sting landed next to Rogue.

"Damn it... never expected that." Natsu grunted.

"No shit... ya think?" Gajeel groaned.

"But Gajeel... Tag out so I can take him down." the Fire Dragon said as he got to his feet.

"You... Bastard!" the Iron Dragon snarled as he grabbed Natsu's vest. "You think I'm doing this for the glory?!"

"No, you idiot! You don't need to beat them, but I d-"

"Oh Hahahahaha! Is this how that Lucy died? By friendly fire?" Sting sneered, seeing them argue. He didn't notice the deadening chill in the air.

"Gajeel... get out of here now... he's mine." Natsu said, his eyes open yet his pupils were slits.

"Oi... Salamander..." Gajeel started, letting go of his rival.

"You get Minerva in the finals. But here... they're done."

"But don't worry, Natsu. I'll send you off to see your Celestial Failure real soon!" Sting roared in laughter.

Flames exploded outward, forcing Gajeel and Sting back. After a moment, the flames receded, turning black and reforming on Natsu. The Fire Dragonslayer let out a heavy roar and more flames erupted from his body. His arms and legs were now coated black and a strange tribal pattern appeared across his face and torso. Natsu's eyes glowed like white coals, but his scales were completely black. Strangely, flames sprouted in his pink hair, forming what looked like horns.

"You keep calling yourself a 'Holy' Dragon, brat?" Natsu's voice echoed slightly. "Well, your ashes are going to be good use at the temples."


	5. Chapter 5

The stadium was eerily quiet at the sight of Natsu's transformation. The deathly chill that preceded it was now replaced by what could only be referred to as smoldering of the soul.

Gajeel grasped his singed hand as he stared in shock at Natsu.

 _Gh- Salamander got ahead of me again?! DAMN IT!_ he raged internally. _But what the hell kind of power did he get now?_

* * *

Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, and the rest of Fairy Tail were wide-eyed at the sight of their comrade... just what had happened over the three months of training?

Makarov tore his gaze away from the arena to look at the spirit of a small woman with long bushy blonde hair and a large cowlick with a pair of white wings fluttering on the sides of her head. "First Master, do you..."

"I never would have thought it could be done in this day and age..." Mavis whispered, a hand twirling a lock of her hair in thought.

* * *

"Th...That can't be..." muttered Orga, his hands going clammy and releasing a charge of lightning across his skin.

"What's eating you, Orga?" Minerva asked coolly, though she herself flexed her fingers in defense at the sight of the black flames.

Rufus blinked several times in frustration, despite all the confidence he had in his magic, any attempt to memorize these God Flames felt like his retinas were staring at the sun.

"Salamander's form... It's impossible!" Orga stammered.

* * *

"Ehhhh?! There's no way!" Cheila squealed from the Infirmary, she and Wendy having been able to heal both Juvia and Levy back to near peak, the four of them (five counting Carla), watching the mach on a Lacrima screen. "I never thought that Dragneel was a God Slayer too! Did you know, Wendy?"

"N...no..." Wendy stammered in her speech, recalling the previous night's dream.

 _After everyone had been thawed from Gray and Lyon's ice glacier, Wendy had gone straight to bed, her dreams consisting of her life with her foster mother Grandeeny. Instead of it being a memory, she was in her 13-year-old form and liked to think her mother was still with her. Soon, a roar echoed across the landscape and a heavy gale rose up. Wendy looked up to see a large serpent similar to Cubellios from the Oración Seis, flying about on six wings, but as the serpent grew closer, she saw the snake was MUCH larger than that, it nearly dwarfed Grandeeny!_

 _As the giant serpent landed on the ground, Wendy felt herself freeze under its gaze. The eyes were stern yet gentle; with age and wisdom beyond physical form... this was another dragon! Taking a glance behind her, she fretted to see that Grandeeny had disappeared!_

 _"You need not worry, child. Know that your mother is always within you, as your memory keeps her strong." a deep soothing voice echoed. Wendy glanced back to see the new dragon looking down at her._

 _"Um... hello there, sir. My name is Wendy Marvell, m...may I ask who you are?" she said, her voice tense. She did not expect the rumbling of a light chuckle from the dragon's throat._

 _"Indeed you may, dear Sky Maiden." he said, eyes cheerful. "I am Ketquozal; he who soars above the realms and sees all that is to be seen. I am the Bringer of Reason to the Yantecma, and the King of the Sky Gods."_

 _Wendy's eyes were as large as exceeds as he finished. "King of the Sky Gods? You mean like Cheila?"_

 _Ketquozal half-nodded. "Correct, young one, though the deity the young Heretic represents is at a slightly lower rank than myself. But there is something much more." the Great Feathered Serpent lowered his head to see her eye to eye. "I am the Eternal God of the Dragons, and Grandeeny's grandfather."_

 _Wendy felt her pigtails jut straight out at the reveal. "You...you are..."_

 _Ketquozal felt a tear come to his eye. "I'm glad to have finally met you, my great-granddaughter, and you have my deepest regret that I could not aid you sooner."_

After a remorseful embrace between the two, Ketquozal took Wendy flying through the sky of his memories, as they were connected through the dreams. While in flight, the Sky King offered to teach Wendy the finer points and techniques of Sky Dragon magic, to which she readily accepted. Before she awoke, her great-grandfather warned her of danger that was soon to befall her guild and Natsu in particular.

 _"My dear child, I must warn you about the one you call brother, Natsu." Ketquoal stated, "My colleagues see something within him, and his past is most concerning. The Prince of Fire Dragons is capable of feats that have not been seen for some time, but he has fallen from the Stars' Grace. I am afraid that his actions will cause him to lose himself, but you and your family must be there for him, even when he is not."_

Wendy was taken out of her thoughts when Cheila remarked. "But I've never heard of a God Slayer form like that..."

Looking at the screen, the Sky Maiden felt unnerved at the far-off shot of Natsu standing in a swell of heat, the white-hot coals of his pupils shining in his black eyes glaring at his opponent in hollow fury. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "Grandfather Ketquozal, please help Natsu."

* * *

The Sky King felt a warmth flow throughout his body, and his grip on his staff tightened. The invigoration of praise made him go numb after so long without it, or rather, it would have, if the present image of Natsu on the screens before them did not bring the dead silence that had fallen amongst the gods present.

No one breathed, no one moved, they just stared at what was thought to be extinct, yet there it was as if to mock the gods present.

"VAKHIDUTA, YOU BASTARD!" roared Ifrit as he stomped the ground, making craters as he made his way over to the Nui Fire God, breaking everyone out of their trances. He grasped Vakhiduta by his robe in his left and held the seventh's head in his right, grasping the gods mask hard enough to crack his skull. "You DARE grant this Heretic GODSPEED!? I should kill you on Principle!"

Vakhiduta tried to speak, but Ifrit's grip made it near impossible. "L-Lord I...rit... Sto-"

"Ifrit. That's enough. Release him!" Kishin commanded from his seat, his staff's crescent forming below the Fire King-God's jaw in a clear message of what would happen to the fire god if he didn't reign in his anger.

Ifrit snarled at the War King, and felt his forearms releasing the small Fire God by force, looking to see the Sky King actually releasing enough pressure to force his hands to go limp. 'What the -?'

"Take your seat, Ifrit, and see what the Flame of Duty can do." Ketquozal said.

The Fire God of Faina snarled once more, his molten shackle crackling with rage. Vakhiduta breathed hard and staggered back to his seat, looking to both Kings in gratitude before returning his attention to the battle.

* * *

"Godspeed?" Makarov repeated.

Mavis nodded. "It is a God Slayer's version of Dragonforce, though how one attains is much more than breaking one's limits." she said as she continued staring at Natsu. "To attain Godspeed, you must have received a god's Blessing."

"Their blessing?" was Lisanna's question for everyone present.

"Yes, the power is only granted to those seen worthy to the gods." Mavis' wings fluttered, "But the ability was lost in the Plague of Darkness."

"...The exterminations of the ancient world." Makarov muttered. He remembered the tales of civilizations dying from an unknown disease. Depictions of armies falling to a single man... Zeref.

"Since then, the only connections to the past gods are texts and the elemental lacrima of their false power." Mavis continued, without skipping a beat. "Natsu Dragneel... just who are you?" she muttered under her breath, a question that was now on the minds of everyone present.

* * *

In the crowds, a hooded figure looked down in shock at the scene. The figure's teeth clenched so tightly that they drew their blood in order to stop themselves from screaming out.

The figure quickly turned away and ran out of the coliseum. Things needed to be done.

* * *

Sting and Rogue looked wary at this new power, its presence overwhelming the previous encounter at the lodgings. Natsu's eyes held a fury that was unlike anything they had felt before, his mouth affixed in a frown, scarf flailing in the aura he emitted.

Natsu glanced behind him and saw Gajeel still there. "I thought I told you to scram, Gajeel."

The Iron Dragon scowled at him before shouting, "And I told you that I don't take orders from- hey what the-" Gajeel was startled to see Natsu move fast enough to grab him and plop him in a mine cart. Natsu kicked off the emergency brake and pushed the cart down the track. "SALAMANDER You- urph!" he swore before motion sickness took hold as he sped down the line.

Looking back at the Twin Dragons, Natsu raised his arm, and motioned towards himself, black flames on his fingers spelled out "COME ON".

Sting snarled at the challenge, and with a sharp intake of breath, he let loose. "WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" The beam of light shot out at ten times the size and intensity as earlier, only Natsu made no movement to dodge this time. Instead, the burning letters dispersed as he balled his fist and drew his arm backwards.

As the roar was nearly upon him, he swatted the beam as if it was a fly, the beam itself actually redirected into the sky. The crowd was stunned, but none more than Sting. "No way -"

Natsu's scowl intensified as he let his arm rest, fist still clenched. "My turn." He slammed his feet into the ground, and a distinct rumbling went off. " **Fire God's ERUPTION**!" he roared, leaping forward, the ground beneath him shattered under the immense pressure.

In seconds, Natsu was on Sting, but Sting was still slightly faster.

"Heh, you may be faster, but I'm sti-ARRRRGH!" he casually grasped onto Natsu's hand, but immediately regretted it when his skin felt like it was boiling off. Pulling back and jumping away, he looked at his hand to see faint searing marks on his palm and fingers. 'How? The White Dragon's scales are supposed to be impervious to all flames... and he didn't even have his flames going...' Sting flinched as he saw Natsu where he stopped, pulling his hand back.

" **Fire God's Grapple**!" he shouted, throwing his arm forward. As it was fully extended, it kept going, and growing, now appearing as a five-clawed hand that Sting could not escape its grasp. With a heave of his arm, Natsu flung Sting into the air, beyond the nosebleed seats of the coliseum and even the statues surrounding it.

"Sting!" Rogue called as he attempted to go after his friend and teammate, but as he leaped out of the mine, Natsu appeared in front of him with a raised flame-encased leg and a glare.

"Shadows stay on the ground, Brat. **Fire God's Halberd**!" he brought his leg down on Rogue's shoulder, burning his cloak and cracking his collarbone, the flames extended till the Shadow Dragon crashed into the ground. Natsu didn't even take a second glance as he followed Sting in the air.

* * *

The gods stood in awe as Natsu was decimating both on his opponents, blocking every strike Sting threw at him and retaliating in excess. The sky was fogged with ashen embers from every hit the two reacted to.

Vakhiduta's expression was a mix between pride, enthusiasm, anxiety, and fear, all rolled up into one. 'How did Natsu gain Godspeed?' he racked his brain, trying to understand. 'No matter the circumstances, a Heretic CAN'T attain it. There must be- ohhhh...' His eyes lit up in understanding as he looked to his side to see the War King staring sternly at the screen.

Kishin kept his composure as Natsu and Sting traded blows with the Fire mage beginning to gain the upper hand. He looked over to see the other War Gods cheering and screaming for Sting to take advantage. A quick glance at Nangali saw his eyes boiling in rage directed at both the screen at himself. Kishin inwardly smirked at pissing off the Vishnedu war god, but quickly turned his attention back to the fight. The Vision Pool's angle shifted so the arena was seen below the fighters, and there was some movement in the mine...

* * *

Rogue groaned as he tried getting up, making sure not to put pressure on his injured shoulder. Placing his hand on the ground to steady himself, he flinched a bit at how hot the ground felt. He then heard a distinct rumbling coming from the mine shafts. His instincts were telling him to get to higher ground as he saw a massive surge of...tar?

'What's tar doing in a mine? That doesn't make any sense... unless -!' Rogue saw a warped steel beam melting as the black sludge flowed past it. He quickly jumped to higher ground, bracing his injury. _His Eruption technique! We thought it was a speed boost move, but it actually made -_

* * *

"Black Magma," Mavis muttered aloud. "One of the hottest substances known on the planet."

"So Matchstick's flames are hot enough to make that gunk?" Gray asked.

The First Master only nodded with concern across her face.

* * *

Back up in the air, Natsu and Sting started to descend from their dogfight at terminal velocity. Natsu grabbed Sting by his half-vest and kept punching him with his flame-gloved fists.

"You should have quit while you were ahead, brat!" he said in between punches. "You should have kept your mouth shut and you would have lost graciously, so WHY?" he snarled as he slammed his fist into Sting's face. "Why did you open a wound that will never heal?!"

Urging some strength to glare at Natsu, the White Dragon said, "Because I made a promise to Lector to take you down, so that no one can mock him anymore!"

Natsu felt a muscle in his mind tighten for a moment. "You did that for such a stupid reason?!" he snarled. "Well, I'm gonna break that promise, along with everything else!" He grabbed Sting's neck and started punching him with his other hand as they fell into the mine and the lava floor below. At the last second, Sting flipped them around so Natsu was below him, and Natsu was forced into the black magma. Sting immediately regretted not letting go as soon as they hit the lava, but he had to make sure Natsu stayed down, he leaped to the same area Rogue was.

"Sting, you alright?" he asked as his friend held his arm as it started to blister.

The Light dragon turned to his shadow counterpart with a pained smile and said. "Yeah... I'm good. I kept my promise to Lector, and Natsu sees that Lucy girl in the after-" he stopped as he looked at the ground. For some reason, lightning was arcing and hopping at spots, and the lava was shifting in areas. "No... there's no way he could -"

An arm burst from the lava, encased in black fire and yellow lightning, any cooled stone chipping off. Natsu slowly stood up, his head encased in cooled lava, it formed a fearsome visage of a monster - no, a dragon - on his face. His scarf was surprisingly still intact. Atop his head, cracks formed as the fire horns jutted through, longer than earlier, curving back, and his bright red-orange dragon flames twisting with the black god flames. The cracks continued throughout the rock and one chunk broke off, revealing his scowling eyes, they were still black, but more red was bleeding in them, his pupils looked like they were vibrating in rage.

"I... have just about HAD IT WITH YOU!" he roared, shattering the rest of the stone on and melting the ones around him with his fire blazing, lightning arcing in waves. The Twin Dragons barely saw him move behind them as he reared up. " **FIRE GOD'S THUNDERING BELLOW**!"

Black flames mixed with lighting engulfed Sting and Rogue, and both felt their insides fry from the shocks as the flames cooked their skin. The sheer force of the blast blew them on to a stone that was over the still-molten lava, while Natsu landed standing on a taller one a ways away.

"GAAAH-RRRGH-AUURRRGH!" Sting roared in pain, his scales felt like they were melting as he flailed and cringed. Rogue was no different, but Sting received the brunt of the attack. He glared at Natsu with tears in his eyes. "Why..." he all but whispered through his agony.

"Because you don't care." Was all that Natsu said, his flames still roaring around him.

Sting blinked through the pain as he tried to understand Natsu's words.

"You didn't care about the lives of your parents, you didn't care your actions to other slayers," Natsu snarled through grit teeth, "and you definitely didn't give a damn about someone that called you a friend with tears in her eyes!"

Sting blinked. "Yukino..." he whispered.

"Oh, you actually remember her name, what a shock." the Fire mage chided. "Yet you forgot your promise to her over a damn cat that can't fly!" he raised his arm over his head as a large black fireball started to form. "She told me that you promised to protect her from your son of a bitch master, she cried to me! And then just now you MOCKED LUCY, HER IDOL AND MY FRIEND NOT ONCE, NOT TWICE, BUT THREE TIMES! THAT SETTLES IT!" the fireball grew so large that it blocked the entirety of the arena, casting a shadow over the three of them, no one noticed the flames gaining a dark gold hue on the tongues of the flames. "YOU ARE DONE, AND THEN THE REST OF YOUR GUILD WILL FOLLOW! GOD SLAYER SECRET ART! **VAKHIDUTA'S JUDGEMENT**!"

* * *

"Natsu, you fool!" the aforementioned god screamed in the other realm, having just seen the Heretic form what could only be called a black sun. And then proceeded to throw it at the two unfortunate dragon slayers. Just as Natsu uttered his name, the Fire God of Nui felt slightly empowered, but he barely noticed in his panic. He glared over at Kishin and Ketquozal who just looked at the scene with normal expressions. "Aren't either of you going to do something?!"

Kishin smiled. "The kid's got his priorities straight, from what I see. How he does it is on him."

"Indeed." Ketquozal stated. "His ferocity at his opponent's negligence and crass is more than appropriate."

"Graaaah! You two are impossible!"

"I'd keep an eye on your Heretic, Vakhiduta." Ifrit said, causing Vakhiduta to flinch. Turning back to the screen, he saw Sting and Rogue standing and mixing their magic...

A Unison Raid.

 **"Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!"**

An intense beam of light and shadow blasted through the black sun, much to the gods' shock, but what came out of the sun was something no one expected.

Vakhiduta gaped and rasped a whisper. "Fire God's... Avatar."

* * *

The Twin Dragons thought they had the match in the bag as their attack cut through the giant fireball, but any thought of celebration turned to sheer horror at what they saw coming out.

At first glance, it was a corpse, but was far too large to be human maybe fifty feet tall, and it was still moving, but not like it was on its last breath. This was... a real Dragon.

Oh, did they mention that it was made _COMPLETELY OUT OF FIRE!_

Its main head and body were composed of red-orange flames, blazing like a white-hot inferno. With its wings unfurled, the membrane shimmered a luminous brilliant gold, its gnashing teeth flickered dark gold. Small spines down the back were surprisingly a brilliant magenta while its horns shimmered several colors like a prism the most visible being purple, and its eye was... a dark maroon red, darker than blood. Its other eye was a socket, as parts of its face and body, were black bones of fire. At where flesh would stop and bone took its place, a white shimmer of fire flickered as lightning arced around the visible bones.

The Dragon set its one eye and its empty socket on the two and its roar was like the screams of the damned burning alive. Sting and Rogue were paralyzed with fear and the dragon made the first move. It swiped Rogue away with its skeletal arm, the appendage both rotting and burring at the same time as it struck the shadow dragon slayer. The flames burning away his upper clothes and smashing him against the rocks, broken bones very likely.

"Rogue!" Sting called, momentarily forgetting about his position, though a rumble in the air was enough to bring him back into the moment, Sting was too injured to move away as the other limb, fully scaled and engulfed in flames, slammed him into the earth, he screamed as the fire pinned him down and roasted his skin. It only lasted a moment though, as now a foot was clearly planted on his ribcage.

Wincing through the pain, Sting saw Natsu emerge from the limb of fire, the entire beast dispersing the instant he stepped out. His eyes still black, but the red was gone, his limbs no longer coated in black flames, but the horns were still present.

In a raspy wheeze, Sting choked out one word. "M...m-monster..."

Natsu grimaced as he put pressure on Sting's ribs, making him scream again. "A monster spits on the memory of the fallen, a monster mocks the living with failures and shortcomings, a monster enjoys making others suffer. **Me? I'm the only dragon here**." and he brings down a fist to finish the White Dragon.

"Natsu!"

Natsu's strike misses its mark my millimeters, smashing into the ground. The Fire mage shakes as he heard Lucy's voice calling to him. His eyes returned to their natural white sclera and dark green irises. He jumps off Sting and out of the mine, holding his head from the excessive migraine forming. He soon heard the announcer, Chapati Lola, speak.

"With both of Sabertooth's mages down for the count, Fairy Tail is the winner!" The crowd cheered, none more so than Fairy Tail. Natsu, however remained silent and started walking out of the arena. "But due to the excessive brutality of the match, the Magic Council hereby disqualifies Natsu Dragneel from the Games, and bans him from taking any missions, both for the next year!"

"WHAT?!" was Fairy Tail's echoing response, the largest from Makarov, which sounded very close to despair.

Natsu said nothing and continued to exit, letting the medics along Wendy and Cheila pass. Wendy stopped and took a look as Natsu passed by, only to go on to the area and tend to the injured.

* * *

Back in the heavens, the gods were agape at seeing such a form appear.

"I...I never thought someone could do it..." an Earth God said.

"That much power... no Disciple could harness that much raw energy..." a Water Goddess stated.

"Its form... magnificent yet cruel." a Sun God whispered.

Vakhiduta's jaw would have hit the ground even in his battle form. Natsu had performed an Avatar subconsciously... and what a performance it was! But what that form was worried him. Avatar was a technique that harnessed the soul of the slayer into what could only be called a "spirit animal". One could guess from there what it could be, but Natsu's... a Dragon was obviously a symbol of power and majesty, but to see it half-decayed unnerved him.

"I suppose it makes sense." Kishin uttered, shocking him out of his thoughts. "He feels as part of his very soul is gone."

Vakhiduta jumped as he looked at the War King, his hands folded and eyes closed. "WERE YOU READING MY MIND?!" he demanded.

"Hm?" Kishin opened one eye and replied, "Ah, no. You were just thinking out loud."

"That's bu-"

"Excuse me."

Vakhiduta stopped as he was interrupted; he turned around and saw a tall-ish man in detailed gold robes and another in colorful leather armor. The former had scale-patterned hair underneath a sort of headdress and a Fu Manchu mustache while the latter had wild white hair and a maddened look in his eye.

Zhuchong of the Quinpon and Adgranju of the Baora, Fire gods ranked 3 and 18 respectively. Vakhiduta felt a migraine already forming.

"Um... what can I do for you two today?" he said nervously, looking to Kishin was no help and Ketquozal flew off somewhere.

"We were curious as to how -"

"Why does the Heretic have our flames, thief?!" Adgranju interrupted, coating his fists in white flames, the Flame of Desolation.

Zhuchong sighed but nodded all the same. "Without the thief part, yes. I too am curious as to why he possesses them."

Vakhiduta shrugged but answered. "Zhuchong, I am not fully aware of why he carries the Flame of Rebuke, but I am aware that he consumed some of your own Heretic's flames years ago, Adgranju." he said with a smirk. "Beat his ass fairly easily if I recall."

"You wanna go matchbook?"

"You don't have the flints, ash-hole."

"Gentlemen, please, don't fight!"

Ifrit grumbled as he heard the two quarrel, but his own mind was focused on the Avatar as well... specifically, it's eye.

He had seen countless forms of fire in his day, and knew every meaning and origin... except that one. A sense of foreboding made him concerned.

A distance away, two gods were discussing something in hushed tones...

* * *

Fairy Tail searched all over Crocus for Natsu after the closing ceremony, but surprisingly found him back at the Honey Bone Inn's bar, intent on drinking up all their stock of Fire whiskey.

"Br'tendr... anuther." he slurred. The bartender sighed but got him another mug.

"Natsu!" they all called, but Erza stormed forward and slammed his head on the bar.

"What the hell were you thinking, nearly killing them!?"

"Oi, Erza!" Cana yelled. "Watch it with the booze!"

Ignoring Cana, Erza continued. "First you bring out a God Slayer Magic, then you turn into some fire monstrosity to mutilate them, and now you're drinking like a fish after being banned by the council!" She lifted his head and spun him around. His eyes and face were red from the alcohol. "...Lucy wouldn't want to see you like this..."

And then, time seemed to slow. Natsu's face was now angry as he swung his mug and it shattered on Erza's armor, the glass and liquor surprising her enough that she didn't notice the five fingers smashing into her breastplate sending her across the room.

Silence rang across the room at what just happened. Natsu stumbled a bit with his gait, but was standing soon. Glaring at Erza, he exploded.

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT LUCY LIKE YOU KNEW OR CARED, DAMN IT! YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU DIDN'T..." Natsu started to have tears well in his eyes as he choked up. He took in a wheezing breath. "We... we all put her down in one way or another. We all kept fighting and she would get caught up in it all. I kept invading her privacy, Happy insulted her, Gray being his normal stripper self -"

Gray grunted and turned away, not noticing the truth in his words.

"And Erza, you overshadowed her because you can't take it easy! Ever since she joined, we've always been there and protected her, but in the end she still died!" Natsu cried.

Silence reigned once more as sorrow started to take over again. Erza got up steadily and walked over to Natsu. As she tried to pull him into one of her death knock hugs, he pushed himself away.

"Erza, take some advice: go after Jellal and don't let go. Don't make the same mistake I did..." And with that said, he left to go clear his head, leaving the team to themselves.

Erza looked on after him, unsure of what to do. Part of her really wanted to clobber him for attacking her, but she knew he wasn't in the right mind and needed some time to himself…

* * *

"Gaaaah! Damn it!" Nastu groaned as he fell over a bench. It had been a couple hours since he left the lodge and tried to think of what to do, but in his drunken haze, the only thing he could focus on was Lucy.

"In her defense, you were a bit excessive back there Dragneel." a calm voice called out. Natsu lobbed his head up to see the tall goat man ally.

"Capricorn?"

"Though in my honest opinion, for Miss Lucy's memory I would do no less. And you went easier on them than you did me." Capricorn stated. "You didn't use those flames you wielded against Zeldeo, but your apparent training with a god was an unprecedented but beneficial outcome."

"Wait... you didn't think I'd be taught by that geezer?" Natsu shouted.

Capricorn looked questioningly at him before shaking his head. "I honestly did not expect anything other than your pain and agony, and then calling me back to attack me in revenge."

"Gah- why you!" Natsu tried to move, but massive pain shot through his skull from the drinks. He calmed down slightly, before sighing. "Those other flames... I still don't know how they work... and honestly... I'm afraid to."

"As many would. They seem to react to any extreme mention to Miss Lucy..."

Natsu grabbed his head again as tears dripped down his cheeks. He remembered the letter again, that damn paper that might as well have been his own death notice. "Why, Luce... why did you have to die..." he wept as he faded into sleep.

Capricorn watched his 'keeper' and sighed. Upon hearing footsteps, he whirled around, but was instantly pulled back into the Celestial Spirit Realm.

"Forced gate closure, successful." a voice calmly said. With a hand motion, several armored soldiers appeared and converged on Natsu. One picked him up while another searched him, but the latter pulled his hand away screaming as the gauntlet was red hot.

"Leave it be. Take him to the dungeon for interrogation!" a deeper voice stated, and the guards complied and the party marched away with Natsu in tow.

* * *

 **Oh my my my, this is a real pickle for things going-on, eh? ...hm?**

 **Oh! Hi there! Johnny Spectre here! I'm the collab writer with serioushugsies in this spin-off fic. I also completely wrote this chapter and the last. I am also the developer for all the Deities, just like serioushugsies made the demons.**

 **If you have any questions for me, just send me a PM!**

 **Oh, and be sure to Read and Review! Those are what make this stuff worth all the while! See ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tail was busy celebrating, although a more restrained celebration than they were used to, when Gajeel stormed through the door searching the crowd for something particular. His eyes finally landed on the youngest dragon slayer and the iron dragon slayer moved through the crowd with a speed many would have not thought him capable of.

The moment he was within shouting distance, Gajeel waved his hand to grab her attention.

"Oi, squirt! You seen Salamander anywhere?"

Wendy turned her head curiously to stare at her senior dragon slayer. "Natsu? He left earlier, but I don't think you should go looking for him though… he's had a rough night." Wendy explained with a depressed look on her young face.

"Tch... then I guess it's just going to be just the two of us, but you need to come with me right now." Gajeel growled out as he grabbed the back of Wendy's dress and turned to move to the door, not caring if she wanted to stay or not.

"Gajeel! Where are you running off to with Wendy, and that's not how you ask someone to go with you." Levy chastised as she blocked the door, an angry look on her face.

"Not now, shrimp. We've got dragon slayer business to attend to." Gajeel warned as he gently but forcefully pushed the solid script mage out of the way.

"Hold it Gajeel, Dragon slayer business? Don't you think that Natsu should be with you for that?" Gray asked, having noticed the disturbance by the doors Erza right on his tail.

Gajeel clenched his teeth in annoyance as he turned to face the others. "No shit, but according to the Squirt here, he's 'busy' right now and this can't wait for him to get over whatever's been bugging him."

"In that case, the two of us shall accompany you in his place." Erza stated adamantly as she placed a hand on Gray's shoulder, the ice make mage instantly turning his head to stare at her.

"Oh hell no! Why should I go just because Natsu's having his time of the month?"

Erza however was having none of Gray's attitude, her own face instantly scowling at the Ice Make mage. "As I said, we would be happy to accompany Gajeel, right, Gray?"

"A-aye ma'am!" Gray stuttered inching away from the red haired demon.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes for a moment as he contemplated arguing with the Requip mage, but decided against it in the end. He had seen what could happen when someone argued with the demon enough times to do so himself.

"Fine then, just don't come crying to me if you see something you don't like." Gajeel muttered as he exited the building, Erza, Gray, and the Exceeds hot on his heels.

* * *

Sting grimaced as he looked out over the city before him from the balcony of his hotel room. Medics had been tending to both Rouge and himself ever since the end of the tag team matches but even now he could still feel the twinge of his burns and a soreness that ached from every bone in his body.

"Damn it, Natsu, you couldn't take the fight a little easier? It's not like it was a life or death fight." Sting complained out loud before sighing loudly. "Although… I suppose I did deserve it."

For the longest time, Sting's only goal had been to fight and defeat Natsu Dragneel, to prove himself to be strong for Lector's sake. And in order to do so he had been willing to exploit anything and everything that he could. And yet, trying to exploit Natsu's dead teammate only left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Back when Yukino had been a part of Sabertooth he had often heard her go on and on about a Celestial Spirit mage who had been her hero back when she had been active, Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. Yukino spoke of how this Lucy treated her spirits as friends or family rather than just tools to be used as most Celestial Spirit mages did, and how she had been a member of one of Fairy Tail's strongest teams. She would also speak of how devastated the guild, and a fire dragon slayer in particular, had been at her untimely demise.

Sting sighed again as he thought back to the match early that day. Every single thing that Natsu had accused him of during the match had been completely true. Back when she had originally joined the Sabertooth team, he had promised to keep her safe if there were any team games this year, yet he had simply sat back and watched as their master forced her to strip and erase her own guild mark, something that anyone would find unbearably humiliating. He struggled slightly to grasp his own guild mark, his arms still covered in bandages.

"Respecting your guildmates, huh…"

Sting's thoughts interrupted by a knock on his door from one of the hotel's staff. Apparently, Jiemma had summoned each member of the guild, Rouge and himself first and foremost. Sting left his room and followed after the staff member, an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

The first thing that Natsu noticed when he woke up was the massive hangover that practically crippled his enhanced senses, leaving him groaning on whatever floor he now found himself on. The very next thing he noticed was that he was currently chained to the wall, something abnormal enough that even he paused to wonder what exactly he had gotten himself mixed up with last night.

Slowly opening his eyes, Natsu discovered that instead of being passed out by the side of a building like he expected he was now a prisoner in a dimly lit dungeon. His hands and legs were chained and bound, not so tight that he was stuck to the wall but enough that he couldn't reach the bars that now contained him.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" Natsu growled out to no one in particular, simply voicing his frustration.

"It appears you have done something to anger the king of Fiore, as this is the dungeon underneath the castle." A childlike voice answered.

Natsu whipped his head around to stare at the source of the voice to find a young blonde girl sitting on the cot next to him, her green eyes staring at him with both worry and compassion.

"First Master? What are you doing here?"

Mavis chuckled lightly at Natsu shocked expression. "I'm a ghost, remember? I can go wherever I want." Mavis's face then turned to one of worry. "Are you feeling alright, Natsu? You had enough drinks to put most people under for quite a while after all."

"Well… I do feel like Erza's been practicing with one of her maces on my head, but other than that I guess I'm good." Natsu murmured under his breath.

"You don't need to put on a tough guy act with me; I could feel the agony in your voice last night, as could the rest of your family." Mavis gently said as she placed a hand on Natsu's own, the warmth of her hand heating Natsu's own despite Mavis not having an actual body. "We can all tell that you are in pain after the loss of Lucy Heartfilia, but if you don't let us in we can't help you hea-"

"Don't you dare!" Natsu shouted as he tried to brush her hand away and jumped to his feet, his actions only phasing through her body. His eyes were beginning to cloud over with tears but still he didn't turn away from the now shocked Mavis. "None of you could possibly understand what it's like to love someone you can't ever have! To have been so close this whole time and to lose them in a heartbeat! You -! ...you just don't get it."

The two were quiet for a moment, the only sound being Natsu's heavy breathing and the occasional sound of water dripping somewhere in the dungeon. However, as Mavis raised her head to stare back at Natsu, Natsu was surprised at the emotions that now swirled in her normally blank eyes. Anger, sorrow and… understanding?

"Natsu, more than anyone else, I understand the pain of never being with the one you love. I understand better than you do."

For a moment neither spoke, the two simply staring at each other with strained expressions, before Mavis finally sighed and smiled sadly at the dragon slayer.

"Regardless, this conversation is not why I have come here today… Natsu, how did you get to learn how to use God slaying magic? No one in the guild was aware you had that magic and from my knowledge, it is quite the difficult magic to learn."

Natsu blinked in surprise for a second before allowing a cocky grin spread across his face. "Capricorn and the old mask guy taught it to me."

"The spirit of the sea goat… and an old mask?" Mavis questioned in a daze. However, before she could ask what exactly the dragon slayer meant a loud clanging noise echoed throughout the prison.

Both Mavis' and Natsu's head turned to stare at the entrance of the prison to see two figures now standing before them. One was a tall figure wearing silver armor with dark skin and hard eyes. The other was a young woman around Natsu's age, dark green hair decorated with jewels marking her as someone of note.

The young woman smiled slightly at the sight of Natsu, as she was unable to see Mavis at all. "Good to see you awake, Natsu Dragneel, I am the princess of the realm, Hisui E. Fiore. My companion here is Arcadios, Chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron. I have something I require of you, Mr. Dragneel."

"Well, when you want something from someone, you should try not to chain them up. Tends to make negotiations go worse than they should." Natsu coldly joked as he shook the chains attached to his wrists.

Arcadios scowled instantly and tapped a lacrima embedded in the wall next to the cell, causing an electrical current to shock the dragon slayer. "You dare to speak to her highness with such little respect? Know your place, Guild Mage!"

"Arcadios, enough! We require his aid and harming him will do nothing to accelerate our plan!" Hisui chastised, causing the man to pull his hand away from the lacrima and canceling the current. "I apologize, but you have something in your possession that we require, and we require you to surrender it voluntarily for us to use it."

"And what… exactly… does the princess of the realm want from… little old me?" Natsu sarcastically asked in between breaths.

"Your spirit key."

Natsu choked on his breath as he clutched at the key underneath his scarf.

"We require the power of all twelve zodiac keys in order to accomplish our goal. However, most of the keys vanished seven years ago when Lucy Heartfilia disappeared. We were resigned to failure until you and the rest of the Tenrou team reappeared in our world. That key under your scarf is one of the few remaining in Earthland and using it we can draw upon the power of the missing keys. However, in order to do so, we require the permission of the one who currently holds the key in order to use its power." Hisui closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and staring at Natsu with the eyes of one who rules over the lives of men. "So I ask you, Natsu Dragneel, will you give us your key in order to save this world."

Natsu was silent as he stared at the ground, his body shaking from the rage that now gripped his heart. "…I would sooner die than give up this key, my last connection to her."

Hisui's eyes widened in surprise for a second before she once again closed her eyes, a more sorrowful look on her face after Natsu's refusal. "I see… then I shall leave you in Arcadios' capable hands until you change your mind. Until next time, Natsu Dragneel." And with a slight curtsy, the princess of the kingdom walked away from the prison door.

The two men glared at each other for a moment before Arcadios finally spoke. "While I have nothing against you personally, Dragneel, we must have your key in order to save our future… and if you will not give it up willingly. I will... _persuade_ you to grant us its power." Arcadios said as he passed his and over the lacrima once again, causing electricity to arc through Natsu's body once again.

"Hold on, Natsu! I'm sure Fairy Tail won't stand for this. We'll come save you as soon as we can!" Mavis promised before vanishing from Natsu's sight, more than likely to tell the others what was going on.

Natsu gritted his teeth into a feral grin, no matter what they thought they could do to him, nothing would be worse than what he had already done to himself. He would take whatever he had to in order to protect the key around his neck.

* * *

Kishin awoke on the day of the finals much wore for the wear than before. Throughout the course of the previous day, while the other gods went about their business to retain some semblance of order in the realms, those phantom pains woke him up in a much more excruciating way... now that he knew what it was, he only had one conclusion:

They were torturing Natsu.

He didn't know who it was, but he was quite sure that none of the other gods were involved. That did not stop the kettle of rage that was beginning to steam. Speaking with Ketquozal did nothing as he was preoccupied on the emotional spectrum he was facing on multiple fronts from all the dragon slayers, for reasons that went unexplained. Vakhiduta was unavailable for the day, so there was no help from him either.

He was now sitting in his normal spot along with his allies, though more were present this time around. To either side of Ketquozal and Vakhiduta, a tall lanky bald man with an overly impressive gray beard and mustache wearing long robes carrying a wooden staff that ended in twin branched knots and an imposing black-bearded man that was much stockier yet was almost as tall as the former wearing banded armor over his arms and legs, his torso bare except for a studded iron cross hanging from his neck.

Ramuh, god of Lightning to Faina, rank 4, and Vanforrmeis, King-God of Metal to Reichen.

Were he in a better mood, he would have inquired to their presence, so instead -

"Ramuh, what are you doing over here?" Ifrit asked.

The lanky god turned his attention to the King of Fire. "You need not worry about my presence, Ifrit. I am here because of a mutual interest."

Ifrit grunted, before Ketquozal took over, "and you, Vanforrmeis?"

The Metal god sneers and lets out a boisterous chortle. "HA! I'm just here for a better view of the fireworks."

Ketquozal nodded and turned his attention back to the screen. The games were about to begin. They could hear Chapati Lola from the scene.

" _Hello all! And welcome to the final day of the Grand Magic Games! We've all seen some insane magic this past week, so let's give it up for our Grand Finale!"_

 _The crowd cheered above and below, though some kept silent._

 _"First up, give a good cheer for Quatro Puppy! Will these underdogs make a comeback in the last event?_

 _"Next we have The Trimens and the lovely lady Realight of Blue Pegasus! Can these stallions soar to victory?_

 _"Coming into the stadium is the cunning Lamia Scale! Will fortune favor them this time?_

 _"Up next are the lovely ladies of Mermaid Heel! Can the Femme Fatales take home the gold?_

 _"Sabertooth comes out with a roar! Will they take another year as winners?_

 _"Finally, we have Fairy Tail, with a brand new line-up after both teams have merged. Will the belief of our audience be enough to grant them a long-awaited championship?"_

Kishin silently seethed and glared at the line-up. 'So Natsu was actually banned... fools.'

The tournament bell commenced, and the arena combatants were going cuts at each other. Well, all except for Fairy Tail.

"What the hell?"

"Move your asses, you cowards!"

"Come on! Take them down or lose it all!"

Kishin heard Ketquozal chuckle, and he had to smile on the inside as well. He knew they were waiting for the enemies to both tire out and to take out the weaklings.

 _Alright, Fairy Tail. Show them how a war is fought._ he said to himself in his mind.

* * *

When Mavis had shown up in the morning yelling about how Natsu was being tortured at the palace Gray at first had been skeptical; sure, the ash freak could be a pain in the ass, but torture? That was going too far to teach him a lesson. But when Mavis went on to explain why exactly they were abusing their dragon slayer even Gray could feel his body begin to heat with a fiery rage. The Celestial Spirit keys had a special place in each and every one of their hearts not just because they had been invited by the king of the spirit realm to celebrate the life of his "Old Friend". The keys represented Lucy, and Fairy Tail would be damned if they let anything happen to them.

Erza had instantly jumped up and asked the Master to approve an assault on the palace in order to bring back Natsu, but Makarov denied their request. If Fairy Tail attacked the palace in full force, they would be instantly labeled as a dark guild. Instead of a full force assault, Makarov instead chose to hand pick an infiltration team to break Natsu out while another team fought in the games to draw the crowd's attention.

Gray had been chosen to take part in the Grand Magic Games team to fight against the other guilds, something he had been more than willing to do. After seeing Natsu use powers far beyond what he had even on Tenrou Gray couldn't help but desire new strength himself, or at the very least prove his current strength wasn't in any way in inferior to that of Natsu's own. And in all honesty, defeating the Memory Make mage from Sabertooth had been too tempting to pass up.

Following the First Master's plan, he was able to find Rufus at the library. The smug domino-wearing cheap-looking aristocrat wannabe was lounging on a chair in the center of the room. He was reading a book casually, but he was focused on it, as though trying to put together a puzzle that had or was missing extra pieces.

"Ah, Fullbuster." Rufus stated, not looking up from his book. "I would expect that you had come after me, but I had forgotten about you in my recent studies, but regardless, I'd doubt you'd be worth the effort."

 _Damn annoying masked bastard._ Gray grunted, flexing his fingers. "You won't need to remember me. I don't make impressions on the dead."

Rufus snapped the book closed as he glared at Gray under the brim of his hat. "Oh? That's a bold claim from a fairy."

"Better a fairy than a buck-toothed rat." Gray stated, forming his hands together as his magic pooled into his attack. "Ice Make: Freeze Lancer!"

A dozen spires of ice launched forward over at Rufus, only for him to jump up out of the way muttering a single world.

"Memorize."

"You're not getting away! Ice Impact!" Gray roared, forming an ice drill that he made slam into the ground, only for Rufus to jump away again.

"Memorize..."

"Tch... looks like the First Master was right." Gray muttered, remembering Mavis' words. He glared down his enemy. "You're a maker mage, but you're more of a mimic."

Rufus merely stared with a crinkling of his nose before his smug smirk returned. Gray could feel his pride was stung. "Memories are my weapons, and with those memories I can make magic you've never seen. Like so; Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning!" he roared, before arcs of black lightning surged around him, every hit on the ground caused his ice to form and attack him.

"Ghh!" Gray grunted as the black bolts struck about.

"Shrine of Turbulent Fang!" Rufus roared, and several vicious twisters emerged in the library, converging on Gray.

"Ice Make: SHIELD!" the ice mage roared and thrust out his palm forming the defense.

Rufus smirked. "Shield... Memorize... and then..."

Gray's shield disappeared in chunks, exposing him.

"Forget!"

Gray barely had time to think as a twister picked him up and took him for a ride. He was slammed into the far wall and was struggling to get up.

The Memory mage chuckled, "So much for me not needing to remember you. That pathetic look on your face is too priceless to forget. Hm?" Rufus levitated a book open to his face. "Oh, now that's an interesting read." he levitated more books up to his face and was reading of their contents.

"Damn prick..." Gray grunted as he got to his feet.

"Heh, now I'll show you my true power! Memory-Make: Line of Ancient Master Swordsmen!" in an instant, dozens of floating armors made from ice. "To think, warriors made from fallen armors mixed with your Ice magic: Completely new magic! Now... Make him dance!"

The ice soldiers started converging on him, but with a wave of Gray's hand, they stopped.

Rufus glared open-eyed. "what?!"

Gray smirked. "Like you said: its MY Ice magic. Meaning that I can control them more than you, damn imitator!"

Behind his mask, Rufus felt a vein pulse. "...It seems I may need to combine more powerful combat magic... Memory-Make: Blade of Flashing Lightning!"

A flash of light appeared and a giant wielding an electrified blade half encased in ice appeared, and was about to strike down, if the ice encasing it didn't grow over it impeding the attack

"Again, MY ICE, idiot! And you made it look like your master? Does he make you all strip as an initiation, or is that just for those he kicks out for his sick pleasure?"

* * *

That comment made all the crowds murmur. While it was true that guilds were given lee-way considering their members, such acts were heavily frowned upon. The Sabertooth members flinched at Gray's words, and in the battle, Sting had to sturdy himself from the clench of recent memories.

* * *

Rufus grit his teeth at Gray's crass. "You Fairies need to learn some manners." he chided as lighting and red flames surged around him. "Memory-Make: Colorful Slashing Attack Flames!" a column of the fire and lightning blazed at Gray, who moved the soldiers in the path as he formed a giant ice wall. The flames barreled through the soldiers and the ice wall, the force strong enough to push him into a bookshelf, shattering it. But Rufus didn't stop there. "Memory-Make: Showering Ancient Wisdom!"

Gray saw the golden sigil appear above him and then the weight piling on top of him. "Gh-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Rufus laughed. "It was your biggest mistake trying to fight against me, Fullbuster! I can do anything with this magic, I have no limit! Be crushed by the light and accept your defeat!"

"...Defeat?" Gray grunted, forcing himself up in the heavy air. "Shut your face, you shitty copycat!" He slammed his hands on the ground. "Ice Make: Holy Glacier!"

"Heh, Memori-!" Rufus tried to say, but his eyes started to burn. _What? Again?!_

In seconds, the library was coated in a thick layer of ice, but unlike Gray's normal ice, having a shade of blue, this ice was stark white.

"I don't give a damn how versatile your memory magic is. I don't even give a damn about You!" Gray snarled. "If I gotta beat your ass to get to Minerva, then you better memorize THAT!" he grabbed his shirt and tore it off. "I've got a few ice picks I've been wanting to skewer her with for what she did to Juvia and Levy."

* * *

Outside across Crocus, Juvia had turned into a steaming puddle of embarrassment at her beloved's attire and declaration.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

Her opponent was rather wary of her reaction, though her reason was not what you'd expect.

 _Lyon-sama, this is the girl you're trying to court?_ Cheila muttered worriedly in her head.

* * *

Rufus snarled. "Such a high goal, you Fairies really are full of yourself."

Gray grit his teeth, "Just watch, Copycat, your weak memories will be your undoing." he brought his fists together. "Ice Make..."

Rufus merely put a finger to his temple, despite his eyes stinging from the glacier surrounding them. "Memorize..."

"Unlimited!"

In an instant, dozens of blades made from ice appeared in a cyclone, shocking Rufus.

"What?!"

"Got it memorized, Copycat bastard?"

 _It's...it's too fast! My memory can't keep up!_ Rufus thought frantically, his eyes searing. 'And it's getting worse!

The glacier seemed to be amplifying Gray's attack as snow started twisting about as the blades came flying and quintupling in number mid-flight.

"One-Sided Chaotic Dance!"

The blades cut his skin as they froze on contact over and over, until Rufus was trapped in the iceberg.

"I've already memorized flames that can melt your ice! Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land!"

The erupting blaze shot forth from the ice and engulfed Gray, but to Rufus' shock, the ice mage charged through it.

"I've memorized stronger flames than that!" he roars as he slams a hand on Rufus' neck. "Ice Make: Searing Gibbet!"

In a flash, Rufus is frozen solid in a pale translucent orange ice tomb, completely immobile.

"You were in my way and lost. Memorize that." Gray stated, as he plucked Rufus' hat from the air and placed it on his head.

Even though he was frozen solid, you could faintly tell Rufus was screaming.

* * *

In a bar that was broadcasting the games, there was much cheering for Gray, and one man wearing armor and having a distinctive scar was screaming out through tears "That's my boy!".

* * *

Up above, the gods were both cheering and jeering, and some were silent in shock.

Gray had performed a minor God spell, one to greatly improve elemental attacks. True, it was heavily flawed, but it was still used!

Kishin looked over at the ice gods - particularly Skaldi, the Queen-Goddess, a giant of a woman that mythos said was the teacher of Maker Magic - and they were dancing like they pulled their best prank on Prystalget. He turned to Ramuh, who was still staring at the screen, but the slight upturn of his facial hair made him know something was up.

* * *

Gajeel found Rogue in an arched hallway, or to be more accurate, Rogue found him. Gajeel had heard the announcer say that Minerva had gone after Erza and the gravity chick from Mermaid Heel. He was a bit ticked that he didn't get her first, but he had his opponent to deal with.

"Tch, so I get a round two with you... fine brat. You're persistent, but don't expect any mercy from me!"

Rogue said nothing as he dispersed into the shadows. He appeared behind Gajeel and dispersed again before he looked back, only for the Iron Dragonslayer to slam his fist into his stomach. Rogue coughed out a gasp as he flew, only to be pummeled more by Gajeel's iron clubs. He saw the furious look in Gajeel's eyes... like a predator they were both familiar with. Rogue skidded to a stop on his feet, panting for breath as he stared in shock.

Gajeel stared down at him. "You can't get on my level in just a day or two." He turned away to search for Minerva.

Rogue watched him walk away... no, he hadn't searched for him just for this; he had to use his trump early. "You... aren't as strong as Natsu Dragneel."

Gajeel stopped and glared back at him, veins pulsing. "Say that again, Runt."

Erza's blades clashed with Kagura's as they both leaped out of Minerva's attack range. Minerva had appeared between the two in a blade lock and forced them apart. She then stated that she would defeat them for the crimes against Sabertooth. After everything that had happened thus far, Erza wanted nothing more than to run her through, but she restrained herself. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she was locked up with Natsu.

She smashed Kagura off the tower to a lower tier, and was about to strike her down when Kagura speed out of the way with an Iai technique. But that didn't help when she felt the aura of Minerva's magic grasp onto them and placing each in bubbles as she spoke an incantation.

 _"Niel Wielg me'on_

 _Terse Elcantaeus..."_

* * *

In the stands, Mavis only stared in fear. "That's..."

"First Master?" Makarov asked.

"The Yakuma's Eighteen War Gods Magic?!"

* * *

Minerva smirked as she spoke the final phrase. **"YAGDO RIGORA!"**

There was a heavy flash of light and force, but as soon as it started, it vanished, leaving nothing around it.

The crowd stared in panicked worry, and Erza and Kagura stared as well, still entrapped in Minerva's Space.

But Minerva herself stared the most, mostly in aggravation.

 _What? What happened?! Where is the summon?!_

* * *

In the Realm above, Kishin stood on the throat of the 18th War God, Yagdo Rigora of the Baorah. The king's face carved into a fury that cracked the skies around him. Yagdo tried his best to get his lord's attention for mercy, but the pressure only increased as Kishin glared at the Sabertooth mistress in unbridled rage.

* * *

Laxus found his way to a crossing as instructed, and found the green haired thunder mage from Sabertooth. Both their faces remained stoic, yet eager. Orga smirked and cricked his knuckles. Laxus just folded his arms beneath his coat.

Even though no arcs of electricity were about, the tension between them was sparking.

But with that tension, something else appeared in their line of sight.

From across the way, they felt Jura coming towards them.

"Shall I join in this contest, as well?" The Wizard Saint asked, a smirk on his face, replacing Orga's. "My blood hasn't burned like this for a long time."

Laxus spoke quietly "So you came out too, monster." Laxus could feel the intensity of Jura's stare of anticipation.

"Oi, Jura." Orga stated in confidence. "I wanna see you when you're serious."

"Hm?"Jura glanced at the Sabertooth Mage.

Orga brought his hands together, the black lightning arcing in his hands. "Do you have the guts to take on the Lightning Gods?"

"Oh?" Jura's smirk grew.

"I'm the Lightning God Slayer. God Slayer Magic or the title of Ten Wizard Saints. Let's see which is more powerful. I bet everyone wants to see that."

Jura chuckled, "We already got a glimpse of that with young Natsu."

The God Slayer tensed, his hands fidgeting and the lightning jumping off. Laxus saw something in his eyes... fear? Anxiety? ...Jealousy?

"That freak is an anomaly to us slayers. After this tournament, I'll take him out myself as a True God Sl- KuuuH!" Orga was cut off as a fist was lodged into his throat and blasted him away.

Jura's smile widened as he saw Laxus send Orga flying.

"You've improved a bit, Laxus." He commended. "Your bout against Raven Tail showed that much."

"Yeah... the guy was leaving a stale taste in my mouth." Laxus said, barely glimpsing over at Orga before setting his eyes on Jura.

"I've actually been wanting to fight you for the longest time, seeing as you're Makarov's-"

"Don't go there." Laxus demanded. "We're not here as a fancy title or some guy's grandson." he shrugged off his coat, electricity beginning to arc across his body. "We're just two men."

Jura's smirk never left his face. "I like your determination."

A brisk wind picked up as the two stood their ground, each staring intently. In a single volt, Laxus charged forward, going for the first strike. As he closed in, Jura clapped his hands together, but as he was about to chop at Laxus' neck, he disappeared... is a blue flash of lightning.

A lesser man would have frozen, but Jura whirled around and saw Laxus with a fierce look in his eye.

"Thunder's Omnipresence!" he bellowed as he swung, only for Jura to bring up his arm in a block, pushing him several yards away.

"Alright, Laxus." Jura said, flexing his fingers. "Show me how far that determination goes."

* * *

Up in the heavens, Ramuh smiled beneath his mustache, unseen by the other gods. Kishin might have glimpsed it if he wasn't distracted, and Ifrit would assuredly know, but what's done is done.

* * *

Gajeel slammed Rogue into the ground again for his comment. "Go ahead, Say it again and see where it gets you."

After a few heavy breaths, Rogue chuckled.

"Huh?" Gajeel looked on curiously.

Without looking at him, the Shadow Dragon spoke, "Little by little, I feel I've come to understand why you joined Fairy Tail."

"What are you getting at?"

"I don't blame you for not remembering me. I was a little bald brat." he continued with a dry smile. "I idolized Phantom Lord and wanted to join it when I got bigger... but the guild lost the war with Fairy Tail and disbanded... and then you went and joined them. I... couldn't believe it. You joined the guild that destroyed yours... but I was sure you had a reason... and I think I know now."

Gajeel stared down at the younger slayer with a solemn glare but said nothing.

"They're friends to you... right?" Rogue's palm clenched slightly. "No one's that way in Sabertooth... we're just the Master's soldiers, his order is absolute. Victory is absolute..."

 _"…If you can't learn to respect your own members, you have no right to call yourself a guild. "_ he remembered Natsu's words from his attack.

"What is a guild? What are friends? What... what am I fighting for?!"

"Stand up." Gajeel ordered, making Rogue look up at him. "You don't understand a damn thing." he looked down at him before smirking and getting in his face. "That frog is your friend, ain't he?"

"Frog?" Rogue repeated before getting yo his feet. "Frosche is a cat!"

"An Exceed to be exact, right?" the Iron Dragon stated.

Rogue stared for a moment before a light chuckle escaped him. "Yes... Frosche is my friend. You got me there..."

{Rogue.}

Rogue froze at a mysterious voice calling to him; glancing around in a panic trying to find its source. The actions make Gajeel curious. Rogue then glanced down at his shadow to see a glowing eye staring back at him.

{Kill Gajeel.}

{It is your Destiny.}

{I'll lend you my power.}

"Oi! Get a hold of yourself!" Gajeel shouted, seeing Rogue grip his head in pain, shadows pulsed around him, and in an instant, Rogue slammed Gajeel away.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy called from the stands, seeing him get hit hard and a sense of anxiety that hadn't been present even during the tag team battles.

* * *

As he got his bearings, Gajeel saw Rogue looked different than he had a few seconds earlier.

Strange tattoos covered his body and that black shadow was oozing out of him, his hair was wilder and even his stare was darker. Strangely, a blot of shadow formed a ring on the side of his waist...

The new Rogue chuckled. "{I'll lend you just a little bit of my power, Rogue.}"

"Who the hell are you?" Gajeel demanded.

"{A shadow. One that rules Rogue's Destiny.}"

"Huh? What are you- guh!" his question was cut off as Rogue kicked him away in an instant of his dispersal. "Tch. I don't know what happened to you, but you're itching for a fight." his smile grew feral. "This is gonna be fun. Iron Dragon's Sword!"

Gajeel's arm morphed into a sword as he swiped it out at Rogue, who turned into shadow and swirled around the blade until he was on top of him. The shadows blasted him away like a gust of wind.

"{Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash.}"

Gajeel collapsed on the ground, but quickly got himself up, glancing around to find Rogue. "Where'd he go?!"

"{I'm right here.}" He echoed from inside Gajeel's shadow. "{Shadow Dragon's Slash!}"

* * *

Up above, Kishin was halting another of his quarry from being summoned when he sensed a darkness. _Setymi... were you involved with in this..._ Any further thought stopped as another war god was about to be summoned. "Oh no you don't!"

* * *

Gajeel grasped his bleeding arm, the last few attacks were damn ruthless.

"{I was right.}" Rogue said haughtily. "{You really are weaker than Natsu Drageel.}"

"Bastard..."

"{Although,}" Rogue's tattooed face smirked. "{Not even Natsu Dragneel can match me now.}" In an instant, Rogue grabbed Gajeel by the throat and squeezed it in a death grip.

"Kuh!- Hooooaaagh -" Gajeel tried to gasp for air, but any attempt was fruitless.

Rogue just laughed. "{Are you really Gajeel? This is way too easy.}" In the distance, Rogue heard someone cry out, and he grimaced. "{Tch, typical. I'll leave the shadows to consume you.}" He said as he dropped him. His shadows coating Gajeel and sinking him into the ground. "{Sleep for all eternity in the darkness. I'll just go and finish what Minerva started. Maybe then you could have given a better fight.}"

Rogue didn't notice it, but Gajeel was smiling.

 _If Salamander can do it, so can I!_ He tensed his body and... Started eating the shadows?! He soon got on all fours, low to the ground.

"{Im...impossible...}" Rogue stammered.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you're a pretty big fool. First off, get out of the kid's body."

"{Out of Rogue?}" He repeated in a mocking tone.

"His name ain't Rogue. It's Ryos, my former disciple. And you didn't idolize me, you were scared of me!" Gajeel roared as metal coated his skin and his eyes went white and serrated. "And it's time I reminded you how terrifying I can be!"

"{This...this is... Iron Shadow Dragon Mode?!}"

Gajeel let loose a howl like shredding metal in the night before leaping at Rogue. Rogue tried to strike, but Gajeel disappeared into shadow like he did. He reappeared after Rogue twisted himself every which-way to find him, only to get an iron club slammed into his back.

Trying to make a plan, Rogue turned himself into shadow to escape, but both he and the crowd were shocked to see Gajeel do the very same thing in pursuit. The two shadows clashed dozens of times, and Rogue kept trying to escape. But it was a surprise to see Gajeel actually pull him out of the shadow and deck him into a building, collapsing it.

 _{This... this isn't the Gajeel I know...}_ Rogue thought.

"Oi, I told you there was more." Gajeel said, a light grating in his voice. "Second thing, yeah, Salamander may be stronger than me, but that's because he's suffering. That ain't a strength I like. So don't you DARE threaten someone I care about. You'll be dead by all of Fairy Tail!" He threw Rogue through the ceiling before taking in a heavy breath. "Iron Shadow Dragon's ROAR!"

An intense cyclone of metal blades was unleashed with rings of shadow pulsating throughout. Rogue screamed out in pain as the tirade engulfed him.

When Rogue was back on the ground, Gajeel heard that laughter again.

{So this is the limit of the current Rogue...} it said as a shadow leaked out of him. Gajeel watched the shadow disappear from view, before walking away, silently noting when the frog-cat comforted him, that Ryos had no memory of the possession...

* * *

Minerva was absolutely livid! Here she was, running through the alleys while Erza was hunting her down. She had tried to summon one war god after another to finish them, but all she tried wouldn't even come forth. Her bargaining chip by using Millianna worked, and both of them were exhausted in their bout. She had stabbed Kagura with her own sword for the Right of Sabertooth, and when fighting Erza, she was forced to flee as every god she summons never appeared, and Erza had somehow regained all her magic! None of it was making sense!

She soon heard footsteps around the corner, and by using her Territory, she saw Juvia, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus, all heading towards her, and Erza was closing in fast. She was a king with few pieces left on the board... she realized there were only three options: Surrender - the worst option -, finding Sting - he could be anywhere in Crocus! -, or... try one last time to summon.

Thinking about it, that last one was the only option available.

* * *

The Realm above stared at the defeated gods before them. It had been a long time since something like this happened: and actual fight between the War Gods. Tough, to be fair, it was mostly just Kishin making sure they didn't step out into Earthrealm, the only one that truly wanted to fight Kishin for the summons, was... you guessed it, Nangali, who was still locked in all six arms being restrained.

"Release me, Kishin!" Nangali bellowed, trying to force his way out of the hold. "It is by right that we devastate the enemy of our Summoner!"

"Like Ganise it is!" Kishin replied in the same manner. He was holding four of the Vishnedu god's arms while his feet stood on the other two.

Around them, the other war gods lay immobilized.

Yagdo Rigora of the Baorah,

Oyape Agurzher of the Abysnolin,

Mixl Cotlica of the Yantecma,

Anhurmon Deinyal of the Mildia,

Oroku Anatreq of the Polniise,

Erlang Chiyou of the Quinpon,

Ikusa'Tsunagi of the Hokkam,

Erida Honos of the Griiman,

Wohden Haduur of the Reichen,

Moc Lexmos of the Nui,

Belus Nieth of the Sugypt,

Zorya Raadegast of the Lascivv,

O'odin Bantyrr of the Faina,

Shara Agaseya of the Phaldua,

Hywel Serras of the Briiton,

Freytor Ullr of the Volstagg,

And now, Nangali Kalki of the Vishnedu could not enact on the summoning so desperately demanded of them.

Looking at the vision pool, Kishin's scowl was back on Minerva, expecting her to burst a vessel in her stress. All of Team Fairy Tail was surrounding her, and he was half expecting her to be foolish enough to try to summon him, as impossible as it was.

He saw Erza smash a nearby building to force her out of hiding into the others' sight, but her next words broke any restraint he had left.

* * *

"I don't care how many people I have to sacrifice to win! Take this entire city as payment! Just get rid of them!" Minerva screamed in hysteria as she made the motions for the summoning, her eyes dilated and bloodshot. "Taobh amuigh de na gálaí agus úr ó fola, Don an masc an dia is fíochmhar

 _"Scaoileadh a fuath ar mo foes, Freastal faoi dom ar fud gach trialacha_

 _ **"KISHIN DISSEIDA!"**_

* * *

The gods shuddered and the realm shook as an explosion of blue aura laced in blood enveloped Kishin, his expression unreadable yet open as a book. No one dared move as the portal opened before him. Deathly silence permeated the air as Kishin's staff formed in his right hand.

"If you wanted to feel a god's might, girl..." he uttered, slowly reaching out with his left hand, and in an instant, Ramuh's staff fell into it. **"YOU ONLY HAD TO ASK! RAAAAAAARGH!"** he roared and slammed the tip of Ramuh's staff on the ground, his own piercing through the portal.

* * *

The skies grew dark as a heavy shadow formed overhead. The spectators could only gape as what looked like a mountain was about to descend from the clouds... no... A mountain was inaccurate; it looks as though a moon was summoned. Minerva was laughing with tears in her eyes as she saw her hard work finally paying off.

* * *

"What the hell did she summon-kabo?!" Mato screamed in the announcer's box.

"I...I'm not sure." Yajima stated in fear and awe. "There has never been any record of the summonings of the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods, but with the final bearing the name of the Rucele God of War, it might have something to do with the legend of the Falling Moon."

* * *

"Oi... Laxus, Titania." Gajeel said, getting their attention. "I've got just the move for that hunk of rock. You just get me up there. Ice Prick, Juvia. Try and keep the damage to the castle small."

"Fairy Tail keeping damage to a minimum? Are you stupid or something?" Gray asked sarcastically. Juvia was clinging on his arm, but every one of them had the same dry smile.

"Gihee, guess that was kind of stupid of me." Gajeel grinned as metal coated his body and his eyes went white. Laxus grabbed his arm and Erza requipped into her Giant's Armor with a large metal fan.

 _I guess this time we can actually destroy the moon..._ she thought with a small sad smile. _Natsu, I hope you can see this; you and Lucy would be going crazy._

Laxus and Gajeel stood on the open fan as she swung herself around and quickly launched them at the planetoid. The resulting gale from her swing brought Minerva's attention back to earth, she saw the two dragon slayers flying to the moon and she snarled, teleporting herself in their path.

"You won't get in my way again!" she screamed, forming Territory to bury them in the ground, but her chance was foiled when they disappeared in a flash of blue lightning behind her. Laxus threw Gajeel at the moon before reappearing in front of Minerva and teleporting her back to the ground, frying her in the process.

Laxus breathed heavy, both from the exhaustion fighting Jura and using Thunder's Omnipresence so much. _Tch, Even after charging up from Orga's God Lightning, we can't keep this up._ Move your ass, Gajeel!"

"Shut your trap!" Gajeel snapped as he closed in on the moon. He started rolling around with his legs out as he let loose a bellowing roar. "IRON DRAGON'S METAL GOD AXE!"

His legs merged together for a moment before forming an enormous coiled halberd that he slammed into the crust and he brought his fingers down on what looked like... metal strings?

* * *

 _Oh no_. was the collective thought of Fairy Tail. He just made a guitar! Gajeel was going to SING?!

* * *

"Gihee," Gajeel smirked. "Now it's time to show them why Fairy Tail ROCKS!" he slid his fingers across the neck and plucked the strings like a master, much better than he'd ever done before. The moon itself was shaking, and the tune reverberating throughout the city was building in intensity. Hearty cracks formed on the surface as Gajeel continues playing, and then... it was an Eruption.

* * *

Vanforrmeis grinned like a madman at seeing the Iron Dragon perform what was a long-forgotten legend to the world.

* * *

The moon shattered in stone and rubble as the it fell on Crocus, only for an enormous dome of white ice to shielded most of the city, spikes formed across it, shattering the larger debris.

Minerva screamed at seeing the moon crumble, and then saw both Gray and Juvia supporting each other as they kept up the barrier. She forced herself up and tried to form Territory over them, screaming out, "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DEFY A KING!"

No sooner had those words been uttered, she was engulfed in an enormous red column of lightning that struck down, obliterating most of the moon and the dome as well, but it was intently focused on the screaming Minerva. Gajeel was lucky as he crashed into the ground on a collection of soft ice, narrowly missing the beam of lightning.

"What the hell is THAT!?" he asked as he got up. The first beam dissipated only for another to take its place, striking Minerva again in her agony.

"It's not Etherion." Gray said, panting slightly from the exhaustion. A third beam struck the Lady of Sabertooth down yet again, her cries caught in her throat.

"Laxus!" Erza shouted, "Stop that lightning!" Laxus looked to argue, but the stare Erza gave made him stop... they wouldn't stoop to her level.

"Damn it, Scarlet!" the Lightning dragon grunted as the beam dissipated again, he stepped over Minerva's broken form and saw the red lightning fall down, he immediately consumed it.

And instantly regretted it.

He continued until the beam stopped, and it looked as though it wouldn't continue, and Laxus took that moment to stumble to the side and puke out blood.

"Laxus!" the others cried going over to him. He coughed out some more blood before speaking.

"That... was not lightning." he wheezed. "That was fury I never thought could exist..."

Back at the stadium, Mavis stared onward in concern and worry, the Thunder God Tribe crying out when they saw their leader collapse.

"What Minerva did... angered something vicious..." she whispered, but her main concern was on what could cause that.

* * *

"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Kishin roared, his arms being held back by Aohoutu, the Earth deity of Phalduah. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH HER YET!"

"Yes you are, Kishin!" Zelbatar stated a hulking living armor from the Lascivv. "Your actions thus far are unbecoming of such ferocity."

"Shut your trap, Sparky! I'm doing this for the Safety of All Realms!" Kishin flailed in Aohoutu's grasp. "I refuse to have the world be destroyed by that magic again!"

Silence fell as his words echoed across the temple. Kishin forced himself out of Aohoutu's grasp. He did not retaliate at them, but simply walked away. "That spell cannot exist. Gods are not meant to be controlled, especially by a single person or group. I exterminated the Yakuma all those centuries ago for that reason."

Ketquozal placed a hand on his ally's shoulder in comfort, to which Kishin nodded while cradling his head.

"Sorry, Ketquozal... I'm just worried about..."

"I know, Kishin." the Sky King assured. He brought Kishin in close. "If you wish to check up on him, you can use my private vision pool in my quarters."

Kishin started blankly at his comrade, a blatant question on his lips, but he relented as he smiled. "Thanks." he said as he made his way into the private residence of the temple.

* * *

As Team Fairy Tail stepped close to Laxus, trying to ease his pain, Sting stepped out from the outer ring of buildings.

"YO! Fairy Tail!" Sting called with a wide grin on his face, when they looked at the White dragon slayer, they could see his smile was forced. "Look at what we have here, all the wizards I looked up to all those years ago..."

"Cut the chatter, brat." Gajeel growled. "This is the final battle."

"We'll take you on one-on-one," Gray stated. "Who do you want first?"

Sting chuckled. "All at once is fine. With your injuries, it'll be too boring one at a time..."

Juvia stepped forward. "To underestimate Fairy Tail is a mistake."

Sting smirked; "I know that, I'm treating you guys with respect." his face grew solemn. "Which is why I'm giv-"

"No!"

Their attention went behind them to the still shouldering crater; a figure steadily rose out, burned and frazzled. The glare in the eyes was both familiar and haunting.

"Lady Minerva," Sting whispered as she staggered forth. She activated Territory to get past Fairy Tail, but stumbled on re-entry near Sting, who moved to catch her, but she only grabbed his jacket for support.

"Don't... You dare lose." she rasped. "I refuse to have Sabertooth lose here."

Sting looked at her face, covered in ash and dust and he sighed.

"Minerva... I already lost..."

Minerva's grip tightened while her legs gave out.

"I lost when Natsu beat me completely two days ago."

Tears started falling from her face.

"I lost when we all just kept focusing on winning all the time no matter what."

She fell to the ground, tearing off the left side of Sting's jacket.

"No... I already lost when I forgot my promise to Yukino." The left sleeve fell, revealing his guild mark.

With four large burnt scratches upon it.

Minerva stared at the mark and let out a silent scream before finally passing out.

Sting looked back at Fairy Tail and sighed. "You were right, Gajeel. Strength from suffering is not right, and as much as I grieve over Lector... I can't win... so... I give up."

* * *

The stadium was silent... and then it exploded in cheers! The Fairy Tail guild was in tears, after all this time, Fairy Tail was back on top!

"THAT'S IT! FAIRY TAIL HAS WON THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

* * *

They were all tired, but victory in the Grand Magic Games was only part of what they were trying to accomplish this day.

However, even though they had accomplished what they had sent out to do, defeat all who stood in Fairy Tail's way and finally prove to the world that they were indeed the strongest in Fiore, they still hadn't seen the signal flare that the rescue team was supposed to set off to show they had rescued Natsu.

"Damn it, Flametard, what the hell did you get us mixed up in this time?" Gray couldn't help but complain as he watched Sting hug an Exceed that had appeared in the hands of one of Erza's childhood friends.

"I'm sure that they will be fine, Mira and Wendy are fully capable of handling a few guards." Erza comforted as she too watched the palace with a stiff face.

Gray said nothing, just watching the palace with a grim face of his own. And just when he was about to turn away and meet up with the rest of Fairy Tail, a dull roar echoed throughout the city and a cloud of smoke and fire bloomed upwards from directly next to the palace.

* * *

Kishin made his way through the surprisingly spacious home, and finding the smaller pool and activating it, his eyes went wide in horror.

"Natsu... what have they done to you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at Arcadios' pathetic attempts at getting him to turn over his key. Did the armored bastard really think that a little bit of pain was going to break him after everything he had gone through?

The man had disappeared at some point, likely when Natsu had blacked out for a moment, leaving Natsu once again alone with his thoughts.

"Heh… bunch of pansies." Natsu mumbled as he tried to shift his weight, the smell of the charred flesh where the electrical lacrima touched his skin making it hard to get comfy.

"Mr. Natsu… are you conscious?" A feminine voice questioned quietly from outside the bars, drawing Natsu's attention back to reality. When his vision stopped spinning he could finally make out the form of a very concerned-looking Yukino staring back at him.

"Hey Yukino… decided to join the military after what Sabertooth did to you?" Natsu managed to ask in between deep breaths.

"I-I did… but I cannot sit by while they torture the man who aided me in one of my lowest points." Yukino quietly said as she unlocked the door to the cell and running into the room.

"Thanks, not really interested in letting them take my key from me." Natsu replied as he shakily stood up.

Yukino lent her shoulder to the still weak dragon slayer, a question on the tip of her tongue.

"Mr. Natsu… why not let them use your key? I realize that it reminds you of Miss Lucy but by using it we can change the past. Perhaps…perhaps it might even save Miss Lucy."

But Natsu shook his head, a sad smile on his lips. "No… nothing in this world can bring her back… nothing."

Yukino was about to ask how he was so sure when a multitude of voices called out to Natsu, the white-haired woman looked up to see a group comprised of Fairy Tail mages, two humans and three Exceeds.

"NATSUUUUU!" Happy cried, barreling into his partner.

"Natsu! Are you hurt?" Wendy cried out as they approached, noticing how haggard the older dragon slayer looked.

"I've been better, but this is nothing compared to what that Hades bastard did to us." Natsu said, comforting Happy as best he could.

"Well, as glad as I am to see you okay, Natsu, we need to get out of here before the guards notice us." Mira commented as she glanced around nervously.

However, before anyone could make their way to the exit, the floor beneath them opened up and all the mages present fell down into the depths below.

The moment they hit the ground, Natsu sprung back to his feet, a look of fury on his face.

"What the hell was that? Did the floor just give out?"

"I've heard of this… it's the secret dungeon, Abyss Palace." Yukino murmured as she looked around at the jade colored walls.

"So this is the choice you have made, Natsu Dragneel… very well then, I shall simply have to take the key from you after the Garou Knights are finished with you." The voice of Hisui echoed from the giant projection that appeared over their heads, her tone sorrowful but steadfast.

"Like hell you will!" Natsu screamed out as the lacrima vision turned off, leaving them in almost pitch darkness. "When I get out of here, you'll be sorry!"

* * *

A short while later, the group was traversing the eerie caverns searching for a way to escape. the rest of the group was feeling antsy, and Natsu's building temper was not helping matters. Mirajane was staring intently at Yukino, when the older girl smiled.

"You know, Yukino, you could pass as Lisanna pretty easily."

Yukino was shocked at the sudden conversation, but her flustered silence continued with the others' additions.

"Mirajane's right!" Wendy chirped in. "You do look like Lisanna."

"The resemblance is rather uncanny." Lily stated with a nod.

"Um… who is Lisanna?" the bewildered girl asked.

Mira smiled. "Lisanna is my little sister."

Yukino's eyes widened slightly, a sharp memory darting past her vision of her own sister protecting her years ago. She glanced over at Natsu, and saw his body relaxed slightly. She understood that they were trying to lighten the mood, and it worked, to an extent.

"Everyone!" Carla called out standing beside a narrow gap in the wall. "This passage might be our best bet out of here."

"Great work, Carla~" Happy trilled. "Would you share a fish with me when -"

"No, Tomcat!" the white exceed hissed. "Quit asking me that!"

"Thanks, Carla." Natsu said, "Let's get moving."

The team inched their way through to the next opening, and across the way was a shocking sight.

"Chief Arcadios!" Yukino gasped.

The White Knight of Mercurius was heavily injured. Blood, burns, and blackened flesh were all over his skin.

"Wendy, help him out!" Natsu ordered, and the girl complied. Natsu may not like the guy, but he didn't deserve whatever happened to him... though Natsu felt something off around them. Arcadios gasped as he gained consciousness before muttering -

"Run."

Natsu's instincts took hold as he pushed everyone out of the way as a surge of acid rushed forth. He stuck out his foot and sideswiped a figure with a flag on his back.

"What the heck is up with these weirdos?!"

A giggle was heard as a giant plant grew from the ground, and a girl in pink appeared, and then a flurry of papers twisted into another girl in purple. A large bodied man with a glass bottle in his mouth appeared at the same time as a man with overly large forelimbs and a smile as he rubbed his face. Taking center stage behind them from the shadows appeared a normal-looking man with the lower half of his face covered in a metal mask and he wore a hooded cloak over armor, but what truly stood out were the enormous twin scythes on his back.

"The…" Arcadios breathed, lifting himself up slightly. "...Garou Knights. They're… the kingdom's independent executioner squad."

Yukino shivered. "I…I thought they were just a myth."

"Knights?" Natsu spat. If he was in a better mood, he would have laughed them off. Heck, they were all weirdos!

"They are all trained in magics exclusively for killing mages. They're the wardens of the Abyss Palace and kill all criminals of the kingdom. Run while you can!" Arcadios shouted.

"If they're the wardens of this place…" Mirajane mused, "Then they probably know the exit."

Natsu smirked at her conclusion. "Good, let's beat it out of them."

"Yukino," Wendy said, "Try to get him to safety." Yukino nodded, as she lifted Arcadios on her shoulder away from the others.

"Happy, Carla," Lily stated as stepped forward, "Go with them."

"I'm going to fight too!" Happy argued.

"You won't do anything." Carla chided as she grabbed his tail. "Come on!"

Lily transformed into his Battle Mode, his Musica sword in a reverse grip in its small size. "Time to see whose knight training was better, Gihee~" he smirked, mirroring Gajeel.

Arcadios looked back at them. "Why… do they really think they can face them on equal ground?"

Yukino was silent, looking over at Natsu. 'Everyone… Mr. Natsu… please come back safe.'

"Heh," Natsu grinned. "I'm all fired up now."

"You thieves have something that could save this kingdom," the hooded leader stated. "Our duty is to execute you and reclaim It." they all stepped forward.

Natsu glared at them, a bristling of irritation at the leader's words. "You weirdos don't know a damn thing about duty."

The lady in purple chuckled, holding a small red piece of paper in her fingertips. "I'll start this off, Cosmos."

"Don't take all the fun from us, Kamika." the lady in pink quipped.

Kamika blew on the paper as it fluttered in the wind. The paper glowed red and exploded into thousands of pieces of the same size, creating a torrent of scarlet flames.

"Paper Blizzard: Red Dance!"

Natsu sneered. "Magic paper? Don't underestimate true fire magic!" his hands were encased in his dragon flames as he shot them forth into the paper storm, but the paper did not burn. Instead, the paper was controlling his flames, turning them the same shade of scarlet. "What the hell?!"

"The paper didn't burn?" Wendy squeaked.

Kamika chuckled. "Don't think you can handle the flames of the God of Fire. Scatter!" With a flick of her fingers, the papers formed into fists and flew towards Natsu. Her casual mention of gods made both Natsu and Wendy hesitate for a moment, but it was enough for Natsu to be pounded into the ground repeatedly. Kamika laughed at his screams before flicking her wrist as the paper fists dispersed into a column of fire, engulfing the slayer.

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled, about to save him by blowing the paper away but stopped as Natsu raised his arms in defiance and started inhaling the flames. The Garou Knights blinked in astonishment.

In moments the flames disappeared, leaving only the falling papers, and Natsu standing in the middle, breathing heavy and wiping his face. He hunched forward for an instant, his body pulsing, and short streams of flame pulsed on his head forming horns like before for just a moment. He scowled at Kamika, but he looked slightly different. His muscles looked larger and more defined under his skin, his shoulders broadened and he maybe gained four inches in height, but his face... his hair grew a touch longer and wilder, and there were now traces of facial hair on his jaw. His expression now looked predatory.

"So those were Ifrit's flames." he muttered, though it was loud enough to hear.

* * *

In the Realm above, the mentioned god tensed as his body felt invigorated. His name was spoken time to time by scholars, but this time it was warmer, more true to its meaning. It was acknowledgement and praise.

Ifrit glanced over at Vakhiduta, keeping an eye on the battle. 'Your Heretic's done something interesting…'

His attention was brought back as Kishin lashed out at Oroku to stop him from entering the summon gate. 'And why are your so focused on him, Kishin…'

* * *

Everyone stared at Natsu, his new appearance was not as unnerving as his fight with Sabertooth, but a physical change was still a surprise.

"Natsu?" Wendy asked warily as she walked to his side. The fire dragon slayer glanced down at her, noticing he had to look further down.

"Wendy? You shrunk a bit?"

The sky dragon slayer whined in her head. "No, Natsu, you grew!"

He had the crass to blink dimly before looking down at himself. "Huh, so that's what the geezer meant."

Kamika herself was trembling in fear and rage. "How…" she hissed. "How did you survive that?!"

Natsu's attention was back on her with the scowl, but a smirk was on his face as well. "Thing is, lady, I'm a Fire Dragon and God Slayer, and you just gave me the strongest Fire God's flames." his hand was engulfed in the scarlet flames. "See for yourself! Fire God's Blazing Fist!"

In irony, the flames took form as a flying fist headed straight for the paper assassin, only for a row of gray withered trees to stop most of it, the rest dispersing in the wind.

Cosmos giggled at the scenario. "That would have made a beautiful death for you, huh, Kamika?"

"S-shut it, Cosmos!" she stammered.

"Wendy, let's go." Natsu stated as he bolted towards them.

"Right!" she replied as she sped alongside him. In seconds they were on top of the ladies.

"Fire Dragon's Wing attack!" Natsu's dragon flames forced the two apart.

"This again?" Kamika seethed as she leaped out of the way, only for Wendy to be behind her.

"Sky Dragon's Shredding Fang!" Wendy roared. The whirlwind in hand struck down on a gray barrier of paper, but the paper wall was now torn.

'Even the God of Protection fails me?' the paper mage thought frantically. She leaped away as the barrier dispersed.

Cosmos giggled at her comrade's predicament, giving Natsu enough time to get behind her, black-gold flame in hand.

"You can't beat us so easily!" Natsu roared swinging, only for a line of purple gourds to sprout between them, taking the brunt of the flames and force.

"Right back at you, dragon boy!" Cosmos teased. Natsu just glared back at her.

The fisherman knight laughed at the scene. "They seem pretty impatient to die-tai!"

The larger knight bit on the neck of his bottle with a grin. "Looks like it. The girls have this covered."

The hooded knight was silent as he stared at the slayers, analyzing them.

"Fire Dragon's…"

"Sky Dragon's…"

"ROAR!"

Wind and flame combined into a firestorm that beat down on the two knights. As smoke covered the area, Natsu turned his attention back to Wendy.

"You got a lot stronger pretty fast, Wendy." he smiled as he raised his hand for a high five.

Wendy responded in kind. "I have to thank Great-Grandfather Ketquozal for that."

"Ketquozal?" Natsu didn't know why, but that was familiar to him, and a rush of energy washed over him as the word left his lips.

Wendy nodded. "He's Grandeeny's Grandfather, the King-God of the Sky, and the God of all Dragons."

"Wha?!" Natsu gaped in shock, but then smiled. "That's awesome, Wendy!" he picked her up and spun her around.

Above the fight, Lily and Mira saw their celebration.

"Those two went down pretty fast, didn't they?" Lily asks. Mirajane nodded.

"You're right… it was too easy."

The smoke dissipated and a purple plant bulb covered in red papers was visible.

The dragon slayers' celebration was cut short as they noticed the bulb.

"You gotta be kidding me… " Natsu muttered. Any further thoughts were gone as both of the dodged vines that sprouted and attempted to ensnare them.

The bulb opened up to reveal Kamika and Cosmos unharmed.

"I think it's time to show them a real combination attack." the plant mage said.

"That girl's plant magic is a lot better than Droy's." Happy said.

"Paper magic and plant magic... can Wendy and Natsu handle these two?"

Kamika blew a yellow paper this time and it exploded in a blinding light. Wendy blew the papers away, only for Cosmos to trap her in vines.

"Wendy!" Natsu yelled, only to be blindsided by a chilling stream of white paper.

"Can't do much against the White Dance of the God of Blizzards, fire boy?!" kamika mocked.

Natsu grit his teeth as the papers started to freeze him in white ice. "Damn it! And I thought Gray's ice was annoying enough!" He roared as he shattered the ice in a blazing fury. Unfortunately, that was enough time for Cosmos' vines to grab him too. "GYAK! Oh come on!"

Cosmos giggled. "All criminals are subjugated here, and when they are, we execute them how we like."

Several purple pods grew from the ground, two of them opening up as a tendril from each snaked its way.

"Flytraps!" Yukino gasped.

Wendy cried out as the tendril wrapped around her, Natsu flailed but he couldn't get free.

"We move now." Lily stated.

"Natsu! Why aren't you burning them off?" Mira called.

"I've got this!" Natsu snarled, "Just go after the others!"

"What are you -" Natsu didn't hear the rest of Lily's comment as he spat a stream of fire at the vines holding Wendy, who responded with slicing through Natsu's with a Wing Attack.

"Let's do it right this time, Natsu."

"You got it."

The two slayers launched themselves at the knights, the rumbles of their battle heard from their audience.

"Seems Wendy has taken after Natsu's destructive tendency…" Carla muttered.

"Awesome! They're in perfect sync!" Happy called out.

"They've survived this long against two of the Garou Knights, even after everything Natsu's been through recently…" Arcadios said in awe.

"He truly cares about his comrades, no matter where they are…" Yukino whispered to herself. "That's what Fairy Tail is…"

"There's still the other three to consider…"

"Uosuke. Neppa. Go finish them." the hooded knight ordered. Neppa and Uosuke smirked as they saw Mira and Lily come their way.

Uosuke waved his flag, calling out "Gravity Zone~!" Suddenly, Natsu and Wendy were forced into the air and stayed there while Mira and Lily were forced back into the air.

Neppa leaped at Lily and Mira, acid fist in hand, and Lily deflected his attack into the ground, the floor liquefying in the process.

"It doesn't matter what you criminals do." Cosmos teased.

"Nothing will stop your execution." Kamika berated.

"Say that to my face, you weirdos!" Natsu snarled. His response was a vine lashing him to the ground.

"Natsu!" Wendy called, another vine smashing her down as well.

Kamika laughed at this, and sent her white papers around Wendy, trapping her in an ice dome with her reflections surrounding her. She was able to break out easily with a roar, but that's what Cosmos wanted, and Wendy was encased in a Flytrap.

"One down, to die slowly." Cosmos giggled. Natsu saw it all and the tension in his mind came again.

"WENDY!" he roared flames engulfing him as he dashed forward and slammed Cosmos into the wall, his eyes turning red. "LET HER GO NOW!"

Cosmos laughed. "Now why would I do that?"

Natsu snarled and grabbed her head, and the plant knight cried out in pain as claw marks were burned onto her face. Leaving her in pain, he smashed open the pod, freeing Wendy.

A bit dizzy, Wendy whispered out, "Sorry, Natsu, I'm still not strong enough yet."

"You're doing fine, Wendy." he comforted, the tension in his mind lessened.

Mirajane appeared next to them, while Kamika stood by Cosmos.

"Are you alright, Wendy?" Mira asked. Seeing the girl nod made her smile, and her attention was back on the others. Cosmos was clutching her face and glaring daggers at Natsu. Mira noticed and said, "Natsu, get Wendy away for a moment, I'll take care of these two." her magic started to pulse and she was soon in a new attire, large horns on the sides of her head wearing a unique blue and white overcoat-like jumpsuit, gauntlets on her arms, and a black collared cape over her shoulders, her face appearing more sinister.

"Satan Soul: Sitri!"

Her opponents didn't get a moment to breathe as she blasted them with a violet magic shot. Yukino saw her transformation and was shocked to see such ferocity from the kind woman that eased her worries minutes ago.

"Ah, the Demon Take Over magic…" the hooded knight stated as he looked on."Something to be expected…"

Kamika tried to get the back at Natsu by sending another flurry of white paper to freeze him and Wendy.

Natsu did not take this kindly and spun around and spat a heavy stream of fire, roaring out, "ENOUGH OF YOUR SHITTY LACRIMA CONFETTI!"

Yukino was so engrossed in the fight that she almost didn't hear the earth upturn as several vines grew out to grab her. She did however see a vine go after Natsu. "Mr. Natsu! Behind you!"

The fire dragon slayer looked back at her, and saw the vine. "Yukino, watch out!"

"I'm on it!" Lily shouted as his sword grew in size and cleaved through all the vines around Yukino and Arcadios. Wendy did the same with cutting through the vines attacking Natsu.

"Oh, seems that cat can use a blade properly." the hooded knight stated.

"Ta~i." Uosuke replied.

Lily rested the blade on his shoulder as he stared down Neppa. "My blade will cut down anyone that threatens my comrades."

"Ah?" Neppa sneered as he took a swig from his bottle. "I'll dissolve you in an instant!"

"You can try."

Kamika smirked as she pulled out a purple paper, and threw it in the air. "Paper Blizzard: Purple Dance!"

The papers one again coiled around the rescue team, and as soon as they touched their bodies, they stopped moving.

"What the -!"

"Can't… move…"

Kamika laughed, "Not even you thieves can break the God of Binding."

Natsu snarled at her, but his attention was soon on Cosmos, her eyes hidden, but no doubt of her glare.

"Time to finish them off slowly." she raised her arms "Grow Flow!" in response, a gigantic flower rose out of the ground.

"Shit, that's big." Natsu stated, and looking at Wendy as best he could, he saw she was not liking the idea of becoming plant food again.

"Now you'll see what happens to criminals of the crown." Cosmos smiled, her face twitching from the burns. The center of the flower opened and an intense vacuum began lifting them into the air.

Yukino tried to hang on to something, since she was lucky to not have been struck by the paper, but her support broke and began to fly through the air, but after a few seconds Mira managed to grab her hand and keep her from flying away.

Wendy did her best to stay grounded, and cast a spell "I release and break the limits that try to impede, for on this day we see ourselves succeed! Anomaly Recovery: Raise!"

The team glows green and the papers disappear. "Alright Wendy!" Natsu cheered.

"Praise later!" Lily shouted.

"Right. Lily, Mira! Let's prune this weed!"

The exceed and Demon smirked and flew at the flower. Natsu clenched his fists and the scarlet flames appeared again. "God Slayer's Secret Art! Amber Lily: Conflagration Flame Axe!"

The three attacks together caused the plant to release all the air inside it at once, making a heavy explosion that launched everyone in varying directions.

* * *

Natsu groaned from beneath the rubble as he regained consciousness. Popping out, he looks down the hallway.

"Oiii! Anyone here!?" he called.

"Just you and me, Criminal."

Natsu spun around and saw the hooded knight, arms folded in front of him.

"You're that…that… sorry, didn't get your name." Natsu deadpanned.

"I don't give my name to my targets."

"Tch, fine. I'll just call you Kama."

The now-named Kama twitched in annoyance. "The shockwave from your attack scattered us throughout the Abyss Palace. Though none of you will return to each other alive."

Natsu scowled. "That's not up to you to decide."

Kama pulled out his enormous twin scythes and held them at the ready. "Repent your sins and make peace with your gods, slayer."

Natsu's brow furrowed more and be bared his fangs. "I repeat that sin every time I close my eyes." he burst forth at Kama, shrouded in black flames. "AND I TALK TO THE GODS TO FIND OUT WHY IT HAPPENED!"

Kama cleaved through the flames that approached him, dissipating them, but Natsu was already gone. After quickly glancing around his body lurched forward as the harness that held his scythes shattered from a flaming kick that flung him down the hall. Natsu was able to get behind him in moments, but how -!

The Leader of the Garou Knights glanced at his opponent's left shoulder and smirked beneath his mask. A faint purple glow was seen by his eye only. He grasped his scythes and flung one at Natsu. The blade twirling like a mad buzzsaw as it sliced through the air. Natsu glared at the oncoming projectile. It may have come on fast, but Sting and the Geezer's attacks were a lot faster.

The scythe was easily dodged, but as he was about to strike back, he continued hearing the slicing of air coming closer, and piercing of his shoulder raised alarms as it ripped out of him with his blood seeping from his wound.

"GAAAAAAH-!" he screamed as he clutched the wound as he glared at Kama. he tried to cauterize it to stop the bleeding, but no flames came forth. "What-!?"

Kama simply grasped his scythe as it returned to him. "Did you think I would be easy since I never showed my skills when together? A thief and a coward, trying for the easy way out." He hefted his scythes on his shoulders, the blades facing his back. "My weapons sever the magical connection of anyone I cut, for as long as I will it."

'Shit!' Natsu cursed. He grasped onto his injury tighter a Kama stepped closer. The knight raised his weapons above his head.

"And that's not all…" Kama said, as the hand ornaments on the back of the scythes glowed with a violet light. "ACID CLEAVE." the hands glowed as they were slammed down on the ground and the shock waves caused by it melted the floor in a parting of the sea. Natsu was so shocked he was barely able to get out of the way, only for his foot to be trapped in a much smaller version of Cosmos' flytraps. The Fire slayer tried to break free, but Kama was on top of him quickly.

In a last-ditch effort, he pulled himself back before the scythe grazed his neck, pulling his foot from the flytrap, wet from both the slime and the blood from the plant's teeth, and slipped under the weapon and smashing his injured foot into the back of Kama's head while using him as a springboard to leap across the room.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he screamed as he grabbed his neck. There was no blood, but it was way too close.

Kama steadied himself before brandishing his scythes out again. "I aim for the necks of sinners."

Natsu snarled at that, but in reality, he was snarling at himself. This guy had the right to go at him, but he had to go on, to find the truth! He needed to know WHY!

As these thoughts drove him to stand his ground, a faint gold glow permeated from Natsu's scarf. Looking down, he forced back a chuckle.

Kama saw his change in expression as well as the glow. 'That light… it's similar to -!' The Knight flinched as Natsu pulled out the gold key. Kama almost instinctively rushed forward to stop him.

"Gate of the Sea Goat: OPEN!"

A hearty bell chime went off and Kama found his face embedded on a cloven hoof that forced him back. Looking up, he saw the dapper dressed spirit fixing his tie.

"My aaapologies for leaving you in your time of need, Dragneel." Capricorn stated.

"Yeah…yeah… sure you are." Natsu breathed heavily, but the smirk was on his face all the same.

"Impossible..." Kama stammered as he regained his footing. "Your magic was sealed."

Capricorn glanced back at Natsu, and saw the shoulder wound. Natsu scoffed. "Bastard's scythes cut off magic consciously."

"Then it's a good thing I'm using my own maaagic here." the goat smirked.

Natsu mirrored his smile and pulled himself into a stance. "Shall we?"

"Let's."

* * *

In the realm above, the Gods continued to watch the gladiatorial sport, both Fire deities that now had ties to the one below flinched as a knife severed the air around them, no part from the War King halting another god on his service.

Vakhiduta glanced around to see if anyone noticed, and his eyes fell on Ifrit, whose expression was serious yet concerned. The silent conversation between them was unknown to the others, but they accepted the strange situation, they looked over Ketquozal, who was glancing over at Kishin's tirade, but they could see the Dragon God's fingers convulse and claws form from his nails.

Whatever happened, it was not wise to anger gods.

* * *

Kama swung his scythes with precision, but both the goat and the mage dodged with precision and attacked with ferocity. Anytime the two opponents clashed with him was one more irritant that this was taking too long.

"Gravity Zone!" he roared, bringing the hands on his scythes together.

The spirit and summoner were halted in mid-air, and Kama shifted the scythes again into a different formation. "Whirlpool Zone!" Water formed around them and a twisted flung them about. Even without his fire, Natsu took a heavy brunt of the force. Capricorn, on the other hand, held up much better, and had a new addition to himself if Natsu's eyes weren't screwing with him.

"Is that a fish tail?!" he exclaimed after coughing up water.

True enough, Capricorn's tailcoat had a wide-finned green-scaled fish tail flapping about.

"I'm caaalled the sea-goat for a reason, Dragneel."

"Gahhh! Don't tell me you and Aquarius -" Natsu groaned, remembering their chats before the Games.

"Don't be ridiculous!" the spirit scowled beneath his glasses, before looking away awkwardly. "…Pisces had the son fish granted somehow. We parted on good terms."

"…This just got stranger."

"Enough!" Kama roared once again, twirling his scythes as two rings appeared in the blades' wake. One black, one indigo. "Guillotine Hell…"

In one final swing, the two rings, flashed forth onto Natsu. The banded across his torso in an x-formation, and it didn't stop there, small parts were multiplying on it, creeping over his body- WAIT A MINUTE!

"Oh come on! THIS AGA-?!" Natsu's expletive was muffled as he was engulfed in a two-color paper sphere.

"Demon Cure Nightmare!"

"Natsu!" Capricorn yelled. He slid his footing to glare at the knight. "Whaaat did you do to him?!"

"Weakened him enough for his execution." Kama stated. "To Repent his sins he must relive them."

Capricorn flinched at his words, before lowering his shades and leveling a fearful glare.

"You have no idea what you've done…"

* * *

"ARRRRRGH!" Natsu screamed as he felt his body being fried in cold water, as strange as the idea felt. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe and yet the pain continued.

Before he could think of a way to get out of there, a hazy scene appeared in his vision. One that he never wanted to see again.

"No…"

The two walked in silence for a while as the rain continued to fall. But as they reached a particularly dangerous part of the cliff Natsu finally spoke, but what he said only confused Lucy.

"Luce… I'm so sorry." He said in a voice that sounded on the verge of tears.

"Stop it… PLEASE!"

Lucy stopped in a panic and was about to turn around and ask what was so wrong when something impacted her back with such force she wasn't even able to cry out past the pain. Slowly, Lucy looked down to find something that she just couldn't understand.

"No… please gods no…"

Natsu's hand, covered in her blood and alight in flames had pierced straight through her stomach.

She only fell to her knees powerlessly. The Rain was louder than ever, sounding like a swarm of Locusts flying around her head.

Natsu's hand withdrew from her body, sending blood gushing down her legs and pooling below her. His breaths were withered and heavy but still he refused to look at her. She tried to scream out; the only thing that came out of her mouth was a gurgling noise as she choked on her own blood.

"I-I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry Luce!" he screamed out from behind her but still he made no move to aid her.

Finally her knees gave way and she collapsed down the side of the cliff and as she fell the only thing that he saw was the look of horror on her face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The paper prison popped with a heavy explosion, knocking Capricorn and Kama off-center, revealing Natsu in a more haggard state. He fell to the ground, and looked at his arms. He was convulsing and his eyes were wide in fear. His gaze fell on the two and his eyes went black. "You."

In an instant, Kama was being held by the throat against the cratered wall.

"You had no right to make me go through that again!" Natsu's voice sounded dark and fearsome.

"Dragneel, calm down!" Capricorn ordered, grasping his shoulders, only for Natsu to shake him off and throw Kama across the room.

Kama coughs as he retains his grip on his scythes. "D…do you honestly think you can survive with the entire kingdom as your enemy?!" He brought both scythes down on them, only for Natsu to grab them and hold them steady, his face ingrained in fury.

"You say that like it's a big deal, I'd take on worlds if I have to!" Natsu snarled as his grip tightened so hard the blades shattered, startling both Capricorn and Kama. Kama leaped back, resetting his grip so the spear points were at the ready. Natsu tossed the shrapnel away and looked at his bleeding hand. "I have a lot to answer to, but those supporting me." he balled his hand into a fist and stomped towards Kama. "Vakhiduta, Ketquozal, now Ifrit and even the benefactor the geezer told me about." With each god's name Kama could swear he saw a burning haze flow off of the slayer. "I'll take whatever help I can get to find my old man and DEMAND THE ANSWERS!" Natsu's fist tightened and Kama and Capricorn were shocked to see his hand engulfed in a giant red star. "AND NO ONE IS GONNA STOP ME! CELESTIAL ART: SOLAR FLARE!"

The star around his fist collapsed as he swung, and as he made contact with Kama's armor, the shockwave warped the metal and the cloak was set ablaze by the streaming arc of fire that exited from Kama's back. The force of it all blasted the knight back and forth against the walls like a rubber toy.

"Unbelievable…" Capricorn whispered. 'Being forced without his Slayer magic, he actually was able to tap into the next level of Celestial Wushu…' He shuddered. 'His Majesty will not be pleased, but General Orion and General Heracles will be ecstatic…' His thoughts were halted as Natsu walked to the fallen knight, picking up one of the spears that had been slipped from the knight's grasp. The metal of the staff creaked and dented in his hands. The slayer slowly twirled it around till the tip faced the floor; He stopped and brought it down fast. Realizing what he was about to do, Capricorn called out. "Dragneel! Stop!"

Natsu stopped the blade inches from Kama's neck, the knight held his breath.

"Start Talking." Natsu growled. "Where's the exit!?"

Kama released the air from his lungs and had a dry chuckle. "It won't matter what you say, you'll never escape." he leveled a glare into Natsu's eyes. "You have the same eyes we do, you've killed for something."

Natsu flinched, his grip wavering. "Shut your mouth…"

"You hesitate, even though it's easy."

"That's becaaause it's not easy." Capricorn stated, placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Death is the easy way out… the coward's way. You lost the heart of life as a knight." he glanced at his carrier. "He's not worth it."

Natsu bit his cheek to stop himself, before relenting and tossing the spear to the side. He walked past Kama down the hall, Capricorn following, intent on leaving this madness.

There was but a moment's passing before Kama grabbed the discarded spear and lunged at the slayer. "Your Sins will follow you beyond your death!"

Natsu tensed and twisted around, backhanding Kama's skull, sending him through two walls. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Any response was silenced as Kama lost consciousnesses. He fell in a crumpled heap.

The Sea Goat glanced at Natsu before sighing.

"Your choice of an opponent to bring me out against waaas… ironic, don't you think?"

Natsu glared at Capricorn. "It's not like I had a choice, damn it!" he said, spitting fire out. The action startled both of them, but they smiled. Kama couldn't hold the slayer back of the knight was out cold.

"When you have need of me again, Dragneel, just caaall." the spirit stated before bowing and disappearing through his gate.

"Tch…" Natsu clicked his tongue, but he still chuckled as he made his way down the hall, intent on getting out of this place…

* * *

"Where the hell is the exit to this stupid dungeon!?" Natsu couldn't help but scream. He felt like he was walking around for hours, but still not even a sliver of light. He then caught a dark but very familiar scent.

He sniffed the air, his eyes darting about the shadowed corridor until he saw something move. Whatever it was wore a hooded cloak and was trying to be invisible.

The person stared at Natsu, a frown on their mostly obscured face. "Natsu…" The person started running down one of the forking paths.

"Hey you! Wait up!" Natsu called as he followed the figure. The chase continued for minutes with the person just out of Natsu's sight, but the scent left was so eerie that he had to follow. Soon Natsu found the figure in a narrow passage before a crack of light. The figure pushed it open to brighten the corridor, and the hood was blown back by the fresh air coming in, and Natsu saw the golden tresses and he gasped.

"Lucy…"

She turned her face to him, and they stared into each other's eyes… and Natsu flinched. He realizes that she was not his Lucy. She is older, and her eyes are much sterner, the eyes he saw on an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asks as he follows her into the palace's pristine halls.

"I am Lucy, yet I am not." she says spitefully.

"That's not the answer I want to hear."

She didn't acknowledge his outburst as she peered around the corners. The tension grew until they reached the dining hall, and Natsu snarled in frustration.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I can't take it anymore!" he roared, spitting flames into the air, "I've got some questions and You're gonna answer them!"

"Look, idiot!" she turned to him and gave a glare that would make even Erza run. "We don't have time for Twenty Questions, and I don't have time to deal with you!"

"You helped me escape for a reason, Luce, and I want to know now!" he glared at Future Lucy, who flinched at her old nickname.

"Luce… heh, it's kind of surreal being called that after you killed me." she snapped.

Natsu twitched and averted his eyes. "I know… and I can't forgive myself for that."

"You shouldn't… and I can't anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You heard the princess speaking of the Eclipse Gate, right?" she asked. He nodded. "Then get this through your skull: I'm from a future where I never forgave you and dragons and demons have taken over."

Natsu's eyes went wide at 'dragons'. "Dragons! How?! Was Igneel there? How many did I beat down?"

"None." she deadpanned, looking away.

"WHAT?!"

"Think, idiot!" she snarled in his face, and she prodded her finger into his chest. "You didn't get to fight the dragons because I KILLED YOU FIRST!"

Natsu's eyes widened at the revelation. He lowered his head and a dry laugh went through his throat. "I guess that's my punishment then."

Future Lucy stopped and looked at him. She huffed and rolled her eyes as she started moving again. "Get moving. We have to stop the Eclipse Gate from opening before the Rogue from my time gets to you."

{Too late.}

It went almost too fast for Natsu. First he heard the voice, and then he saw Future Lucy pierced by a shadowy trident, and then cleaved in two from shoulder to hip. Future Lucy screamed and that echoed in Natsu's memories… a sound he never wanted to hear again.

"LUCY!" he screamed as he rushed to her side, not noticing Capricorn's key falling out.

Future Lucy winced in pain as she tried to feel her limbs. There wasn't any blood, her heart had been stilled far too long for there to be blood now. She looked at Natsu's frantic face and recalled the same expression from so long ago, but this was much more direct.

"Don't worry, Lucy! I can save you this time. I'll just get Wendy and -"

"Don't. Natsu." Future Lucy stopped him. "It's too late for me. I'm of no use anymore. Abaddon made sure of that after you died."

"No! Damn it! I'm not losing you again! I CAN'T!" Natsu pleaded, tears welling in his eyes. He had seen this sight so many times and it was still raw. Why? WHY AGAIN!?

Future Lucy chuckled. "Idiot…" she looked him straight in the eye, cupping his face. "You've changed a bit… Even with all that happened, before this happened." she looked down at herself. "I only wanted to return and go on more adventures with you…"

"Please, Luce…" wet drops fell to the floor.

"Natsu… you can still save the present me. Save her."

"I will!"

Future Lucy was starting to feel stiff, but still looked at Natsu with a smile. "Thank you, Natsu… I for…give yo-"

-Thump

And with a fallen hand, Future Lucy finally met her end.

Natsu felt colder than he ever had. His body was frozen more than anything Gray had done. He could only stare at the body before him, wishing desperately that he could wake from this nightmare. For second time in his life, he felt absolutely powerless.

He heard the rattling of keys and looked to see a man with black and white hair in an ornate get-up that looked a lot like Rogue holding Future Lucy's ring of keys, Capricorn's key in his hand.

"Finally." Future Rogue said, looking at the key in hand. "History will repeat once more with the tables turned. And all it cost was a worthless dead star."

Slowly but steadily, Natsu raised his head to stare at the strange-looking Rouge, the man in question staring arrogantly back at him.

And then, after hearing a loud snapping noise in his head, the world was suddenly dyed red.

At that moment, Natsu didn't care about the future or the incoming dragons. He didn't care about finding his dad or keeping a hold of Capricorn's key.

All he wanted to do was paint the walls with the blood of the fool that stood before him.

Natsu roared, he roared loudly with both pain and rage making his scream almost inhuman. Dark red flames erupted into existence all around him, giving the once regal halls of the palace an appearance straight out of hell.

"W-what the hell is this? These are not the flames of a god slayer or a dragon slayer? What have you done, Natsu Dragneel?" Future Rogue questioned in a panic.

However, Natsu didn't respond with words but simply roared again. The flames shuddered at the enraged dragon slayer's roar, the fires obeying the command of his soul and leaping into action. Future Rogue was prepared for an attack and jumped away, however he stopped when he noticed that the flames were not targeting him.

The flames covered Natsu's skin, the smell of burning flesh now filling the hall despite the fact that Natsu shouldn't be burned by his own flames. The fire coiled and snaked around Natsu's body, completely covering him from head to toe.

Rogue watched the now living fireball that was once Natsu, half in curiosity and half in fear. He remembered the pain he had suffered at Natsu's hands that fateful day and he would be dammed if he let him stand in his way again. Using his magic to sink into the shadows, Rouge turned away from the now completely engulfed dragon slayer and began making his way up to the surface, ready to take control of his dragon army.

* * *

Yukino cried out as the heat from the chains seared her skin. From her perspective, she could see Happy and Carla being crushed by the gravity around them, while her Ursa Minor spirit Polaris was keeping Arcadios safe while holding back an iceberg of all things.

She had tried her best, but the varying terrain was no good for Pisces and while Libra's power was helpful, she could only do so much on her own. If only she was strong enough, if only...

"Yukino!" she heard call out to her, and she saw Wendy, Mirajane, and Panther Lily entering the Terrain Knight's zone, looking worn, but ready to fight.

"Ah~ More criminals ready to die- TAI~" Uosuke cheered. He coiled his arms about ready to shift the terrain, when a black mass surged across the floor in front of him, rising up to show a single glowing eye, one that unnerved the knight.

"{I told you all the Celestial Mage is to be left alive.}"

Yukino gasped, she knew that voice.

For the first time they has seen the knight, Uosuke flinched his face in a fearful frown. "Y-yes sir-tai, but my orders -"

"{Your orders are under my command, and they have changed slightly.}" With that said, the shadows blanketed the ground and everyone in the room started sinking into the floor. Yukino tried to scream as she felt Polaris return back to the Celestial Spirit Realm, but a hand clasped over her mouth as darkness overtook her.

* * *

When she felt light enter her eyes she saw Rogue standing over her, but he was older, and half of his now long hair was white. His face was both scarred and tattooed. He tossed something in front of her.

"Open it." he ordered.

Her vision clearing, she saw what every Celestial Mage sought: the entire set of the Zodiac Gate Keys. Under any normal circumstances, she would have been ecstatic, but her mind was riddled with questions. Looking up, she gasped and saw the Eclipse Gate above ground.

"Mr. Rogue, w-what's going o-!?" her question was cut off as the Rogue grabbed her chin and chuckled.

"It's been so long since I heard that, but I've been going as 'Master Rogue' now, sounds better doesn't it?" he smiled, but it did not fill her with comfort. His smile turned into a glower as he tossed her towards the gate. "Now open it."

Yukino shuddered at his tone, but complied, her magic seeping into the keys as they entered the locks. A heavy click was heard and the gate slowly opened, a glimmering light shone like a pool of water in the night sky, but any more of the mesmerizing sight was halted with what came out… The girl could only scream.

* * *

Up above, the gods were in shock to see dragons exiting from the portal, none more than Ketquozal himself. the instinctive praise that came from each dragon as it entered into the present made him stronger, but he felt… wrong about it. When their purging came from the Black Dragon, his body and spirit suffered greatly, but he endured, as did they all.

Now… he felt like a funnel focusing rapids. Too much all at once was hurting.

He had to do something, even if it meant breaking a long-standing law.

* * *

A ways away, Princess Hisui stared in horror as dragon after dragon emerged from the portal. Ten dragons now were traversing the city and there was nothing she could do. The man from the future claimed that opening the gate and using the cannon would be beneficial, it was all a lie.

"How…how could I be so stupid to trust that man so blindly?" She murmured to herself as her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground. "I have led our country to its own destruction… it's all my fault."

"Princess! We have to shut the gate! Where is Yukino?" Arcadios questioned from the Princess's side, trying desperately to get a handle on the situation, even when he was injured and the rescue team alongside, he was still in pain. However the Princess couldn't hear his question, her despair was simply too great.

"Hahahaha! Don't feel too bad, Princess!" Future Rogue called out from atop the Gate, holding Yukino by her collar. "Consider yourself the Last of your family to make such a mistake!" He held Yukino above the emerging dragons. "And now to make sure the gate stays open." and with those words, he dropped her.

Yukino felt nothing but dread, her voice caught in her throat. No keys, no weapons, she was helpless…

"Yukino!" she heard another familiar voice call out, she looked and her heart grew light.

"Mr. Sting!" she called out as he bolted through the soldiers into the air to catch her.

"YUKINO!" Sting cried out with his arms outstretched as he closed in.

"MR. STING!" she cried as he wrapped his arms around her and he leaped off the head of an appearing dragon, much to its annoyance. The dragon shot its neck out to head butt them and the two went soaring into the town, Sting protecting her from any debris with his body. As they crashed onto a street, the White Dragon held her tight, and Yukino could feel his tears on her skin. "Mr. Sting? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry." he choked out, hugging her closer. "I'm so sorry I forgot my promise to you. I should have kept you close; I swear to never lose you again!"

Yukino's eyes widened at his words. Natsu must have gotten through to him. Her eyes glanced to his left arm, tracing her fingers over the scars across his mark. "Sting… it's alright."

"No it's not!" he pushed her back enough to look into her eyes. "I almost lost Lector because I was too blind… I…I can't lose you again…"

"Sting…" Yukino whispered.

The moment was cut short as a tower of Mercurius exploded and the debris was engulfed in dark red flames. Emerging from the flames was the nightmare Sting survived. An enormous draconian corpse flailing in the air as it fell to the ground. It crashed into the nearby buildings as it rattled the earth as it righted itself.

The beast was even larger than before, maybe larger than the past dragons. But unlike before, flames were not its full embodiment. Its limbs and wings were stripped and charred bone, the torso's rib cage cracked open to see the molten beating heart furiously pumping, the deep red scales crackling like embers. Its body heat was melting the ground below. Its head was as stripped as its limbs, only leaving its muzzle fleshed… but its eye were not the same flames as its origin. They were the sickly regal yellow that screamed for damnation and suffering.

And they were glaring straight them.

* * *

"Natsu… what have they done to you?"

Kishin only gaped at Natsu's latest transformation, fear in his eyes. He had only just seen the boy's fury encompass him and the escape of his instigator.

This was no Avatar, this was something much worse.

He tried to grasp the screen to somehow get their attention, but his hands slipped through the projection.

"Damn… c'mon kid, fight it! You're stronger than this, I know it!" he screamed as if it mattered. He saw Rogue and the two's Exceeds running to the couple. "No, no, no! Stay away! You'll only make it worse!"

Ironically, the god's prayer went unanswered as Natsu turned his attention to the younger shadow dragon, a heavy rumble shook the area as Natsu reared his head back. The dark flame building in his maw to erase the slayer. Kishin was panicking, if he had his first kill like this, he'd be a monster for sure!

In a last-ditch attempt, he swung his gilded fist at the screen. "DAMN IT NATSU, YOU DUMBASS!"

Imagine his surprise when he felt his fist connect and Natsu's body was knocked down, sending buildings tumbling down. Kishin looked at his steaming hand in awe.

"Was that… Divine Intervention? After all this time?"

* * *

The Sabertooth Trio were scared stiff at the reeling of the giant dragon before them, only for an invisible force to bash it aside, smashing the skull into the pavement. None of them moved in fear of retaliation. They held their breath as the beast raised his head to shake off any debris, its eyes were alight again, but were now scarlet red, a small yellow iris with a black slit pupil darting around. Setting its sight back on the three, its lips curled, showing heavy fangs.

Thankfully, the beast's attention was now back at the castle, and he reared his back into a guttural roar, uttering one single word.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOGUE!"

* * *

"Wha…what just happened?" Hisui asked in a daze her eyes wide as she stared at the badly damaged castle.

Before anyone could answer the Princess's question, an earsplitting roar shook the air, causing the soldiers present to cover their ears in pain. The Princess watched as an almost sickly red glow began to grow brighter and brighter from beyond the courtyard before a massive dragon corpse climbed from the city level, its roar only louder now that the earth was no longer in between it and the outside air.

Hisui watched in horror as the strange dragon landed on the terrace, its flames burning so hot that Hisui could feel it from her spot on the other end of the courtyard. Her body shuddered as the dragon slowly swept its gaze across the courtyard. She had seen another dragon of flames emerge from within the gate but this one in front of her was on another level entirely.

Her body shook involuntarily and a voice in the back of her mind screamed at her to run, that this was something that no human could understand or even hope to oppose.

"So you still had another form you were hiding, Dragneel? A shame that it won't save you anymore than your powers were able to save that foolish Lucy." The Voice of the man who told Hisui about the Eclipse Cannon mockingly declared, drawing both the attention of the dragon as well as all those present. Standing atop the gate, the man from the future was flanked by at least thirty dragons hovering in the sky, their massive silhouettes only made more intimidating by the darkness that surrounded them, and more were still coming through. With a flick of his wrist, two cleaves of shadow severed the doors of the gate off, leaving those that know to gasp. Without the gate's doors, it couldn't be closed, and the dragons would continue forth.

"But in the end, nothing you do will matter. The gate shall stay unlocked, allowing myself and the dragons that have free reign in this world. And with my Dragon Supremacy Magic, I shall rule this world and save it from the horrors of Acnologia!" The man declared before cackling madly, the dragons behind him roaring in response.

Hisui whipped her head around to stare at the cruel looking dragon, her eyes wide in disbelief. "…Natsu Dragneel?" she murmured quietly, not able to understand the situation before her.

The blood red dragon paid her no attention, instead glaring at the man from the future and the flames covering its form flaring almost as if in response to its anger.

"And now… I shall finally be free of your interference, Natsu Dragneel. Now, Brynngard, Voistel, Fafnir, destroy this false dragon!" the man from the future commanded and a hearty gray stone dragon, a dragon with giant shell-like scales, and golden scaled dragon behind him roared in response.

However, before they could even lower their heads in an attempt to dive bomb the dragonfied Natsu, Brynngard's neck crumbled in the fiery teeth of the blood red dragon, Voistel's fin-like wings and spine were pierced by its skeletal tail, and Fafnir's head was cracked in its boney claws, the horns shattering away.

Hisui couldn't understand it. She hadn't even seen the dragon move, but all of a sudden it had soundly defeated three dragons, something that no human should be able to accomplish.

The three dragons fell as Natsu set his gaze on Future Rogue. In an instant, the Dragon form shrunk down into a human form, but his appearance changed more. He was now three inches taller that his last transformation and his muscles bulked up even more on his broader frame. His face was more gaunt, and red scales were overtaking his skin, and small spikes formed on his jaw bone. His hands and feet melded the dark gold and scarlet flames together, and the blazing horns formed in his hairline again. His eyes were black and red again, the white glow replaced by the slit-pupil iris of sickly yellow just as before, demanding what was wrought. A rumbling growl was heard as Natsu bore his fangs.

"You… Killed… Lucy."

His voice was in pain and fury almost as if he was drowning in boiling oil. And that oil was set ablaze at his next words.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Natsu Dragneel… what are you?" Hisui questioned quietly as she watched the dragons begin to circle the slayer, each roaring in rage and anticipation of the battle about to begin.

* * *

 **C-AN: Ohohohoho, NOW we're getting some fun here!**

 **Hm? Oh, Hi again! Johnny-Spectre here! Hope you all enjoy yourselves with the story. Heck, if any of you guys could do fanart - although that would be asking a LOT - for any of serioushugsies's fics, that would be SO AWESOME.**

 **As necessary, Please review the chapter to get the motivation going for more writing, and share it if you like. heck, Tumblr leaks stuff like this all the time, so why not?**

 **See you soon, we've got Dragon fights coming! WITH TWISTS! YAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another part of my collab work (If you read the chapter posted by Johnny Spectre then you can go ahead and skip this one.) would greatly appreciate reveiws on either this one or Johnny's post and if you enjoy our work be sure to read our other stories!**

Future Rogue looked down at the Fire Slayer, apprehensive and unnerved. Natsu Dragneel was not like he remembered. This was much more dangerous. He was not supposed to be here. He was supposed to be dead!

And yet there he was, heat ebbing from his position across the platform, the broken bodies of three dragons around him, the ground liquefying into a stone muck.

' _No… his presence will make no difference.'_ He thought, any paranoia purging from his mind. ' _He will fail, they all will.'_ Steeling himself, he chuckled. "Kill me?" He called out. "I will be the one to save this world!"

Natsu's response was only a roar as leaped at the White Shadow. Future Rogue leaped high into the air, commanding the silver colored dragon Motherglare to his stead, and the dragon did so, both of them soaring into the air as Natsu came forward.

At the same moment, another dragon was coming through the gate, and seeing the attacking mage, blasted a steely cold breath that launched him into the middle of the collective rage. They wasted no time in converging on him to bring the slayer down. Whether it was by Future Rogue's command, arbitrary hatred of humans, or some instinctive notion that screamed at them, they saw this slayer as a threat. And it was not easy; Natsu lashed out at each one of them as they came at him. It was true to form as to his training heritage, but there was no passion, no inner flame.

They could only hear his screaming. Bleeding anger, hatred, fear, fury… and sorrow.

One thing was for sure.

Lives were at stake in this battle.

* * *

Hisui tried to direct the forces that had been in the vicinity of the gate away from the plaza, as dragons were still storming through the now forced open gate.

But in the end what meaning did her actions have? Even with Natsu Dragneel's newfound power, the dragons were still coming through the gate in numbers far greater than they could fight against even with dragon slayers on their side. What hope did humans have against creatures of such power?

Hisui's thoughts were interrupted when a massive explosion shook the air around her. The princess screamed out in shock as the winds buffeted her for a brief second before someone moved to stand between her and the blast, likely Arcadios as he was the closest to her, when the winds finally died down to reveal the sound of a dragon roaring in what sounded like pain. Hisui moved to the side of her most trusted knight to see something she couldn't quite understand.

A dragon covered in brilliant white scales was halfway through the gate when it started roaring in pain but the cause of which wasn't immediately obvious but dawned on Hisui after a few seconds of staring.

The Eclipse Gate appeared to be losing its magical potency, the white light that comprised it blinking on and off. The Dragon seemed to have gotten stuck as the magic flared and faded. The beast roared in both anger and pain as it tried to either back up into the past or move forward into the future, but whatever was happening seemed to have trapped it in between.

The dragon continued to struggle for a few seconds more, but when the gate turned completely black and the dragon's cries were cut short. For a brief time the dragon didn't move, but then it slowly slumped to the ground. The dragon's back half now missing and its blood soaking into the ground.

"Wha...what just happened?" Hisui mumbled as she stared at the dragon's corpse.

"It would appear that someone, or something, has just cut off the flow of magic to the gate. Temporary closing it for a time." A deep and masculine voice answered from behind the Princess.

The Princess turned rapidly to see a hooded figure casually sitting on what was once a pillar but was now nothing more than a pile of stone. Though most of the figure's features were obscured by the hood, Hisui could still see a mass of blue unruly hair underneath along with some faint blue markings on his face. The man's skin, as he wore no shirt underneath his cloak, was tanner than most Fiorians, likely marking him as a foreigner.

The figure jumped down from the rubble in front of the princess, her guards at the ready. She could now see he stood on par with Arcadios, and the faint glow from his eyes unnerved her.

"Where is the Council's commanding officer?" the figure demanded.

* * *

Ketquozal hunched over on his staff, breathing more haggard than it had been in decades. He had done it. He had closed the Eclipse Gate, it had taken the aide of Chanmui and Lady Galona, but he could now properly think. He wished it didn't cause the death of his own, but survival was of importance.

Now he had one more task to accomplish.

* * *

Hisui watched as the man casually approached for a second before Arcadios stood between the two of them, his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"State your name, stranger, or stop where you are."

The figure only laughed at that, clearly not considering one of the most powerful knights in the kingdom a threat.

"I asked the _girl_ , knight. Belay your sword or meet its end upon yourself." he kept his gaze on Hisui. "Now answer my question."

To her credit, Hisui managed to keep her anxiety from showing before answering. "Why do you need the council, warrior?"

The figure clicked his tongue in a snarl and held up the palm of his left hand. Aside from the tattoos across his arm, his palm held a distinct sigil Hisui recalled from her studies. Two rings of scrawl surrounded a mandala composed of three points of circles. One of them was glowing a deep pulse, another was faint, the last was blank.

The Mark of the Eparchia, the predecessors of the Wizard Saints.

"There's your answer, now where's mine?"

"The council is based in ERA, this is Crocus. The commanding officer, as you say, is the Fourth Division of Rune Knights. They are located to the Southwest." Hisui answered.

"I see…" The hooded man replied as he crossed his arms in apparent thought.

"Pardon me, but are you truly of the Eparchia?" Hisui questioned politely, the manners learned over a lifetime of royalty causing her to become more respectful.

The man however simply shook his head with a grunt. "Not by choice, but the council is… useful to an extent for reasons."

"Then why should we trust you? For all we know you could have simply mimicked that symbol."

"Does that really matter now? We all have more important things to worry about." The man replied with a humorless chuckle as he pointed to the sky, a dragon roaring at the exact same moment almost as if to prove his point. He turned away to go forth into the city. "There are 8 slayers nearby. They need to be removed from their leashes. Get as many civilians as possible outside the city limits." he then ran for the edge of the terrace. "Jalad! Let's move!"

Another roar was heard as a shadow soared over them, it was smaller than a dragon, but just as imposing. Its silhouette in the moonlight brought much shock to those that recognized it as the figured leaped onto its back.

"That guy… controls one of _those_!?" a soldier whispered out loud.

* * *

Future Rogue looked down past the carnage and saw the Eclipse Gate inactive. ' _No… that's Impossible! HOW?!'_ he internally raged. The Gate was intact, so why was it off?

His mind fueled into a tirade, but was quickly doused. "No matter… there are over one hundred dragons here now… more than enough to- hm?"

Below him, skimming the Crocus skyline was a figure he did not recognize, it was too far away to tell, but his mount made him think… a memory leaked in… and it scared him.

" _Oh? What can some hatchlings like you do?"_

He held his head as pain shot forth. Whatever it was… it _embodied_ fear.

* * *

Lahar looked out at the city of Crocus as it was ravaged by the dragons, the Rune Knights behind him at the ready. To think that a tournament would be the prequel to this chaos. The King had asked the mages that participated in the games to aid in fighting the dragons, to which many readily accepted.

"My apologies for sending you away, Doranbolt." he said as his companion appeared with someone else in tow. "But I believe he can aid in this situation, despite his crimes." he turned to address the second person. "I'm sure you're aware of what's happening."

"Kind of hard not to with all that screaming." he snarked. The second man had maroon colored hair and was wearing a white fur-lined coat. His wrists had magic restraint shackles on them, and had a single scar down his right eye.

"Prisoner Cobra, if you can contain this, your sentence may be shortened." Cobra ignored Lahar, instead looking out at the city overrun. "Prisoner Cobra, are you li-"

"Yeah, I'm listening. Aren't you? Something big's coming here."

Lahar and Doranbolt didn't get much time to react as a creature slammed down in front of them. The Rune Knights stood their ground as the beast roared. It stood four times their size, its leathery wings splayed in intimidation, its body covered in spined plates. Large paws with razor claws ended on its four limbs, its long carapaced tail ending in a heavy stinger surrounded by smaller spines. Its large head bared its gnashing teeth and shook its mane. On its forehead was a large old scar.

"A… manticore?" Doranbolt rasped.

"So you're the Council's dogs?" they heard a voice rudely ask from the back of the manticore before they noticed the hooded figure upon its back.

"Who are you?" Lahar questioned with as much authority as he could muster.

"We have no time to keep playing a thousand questions with everyone I come across, I came here for that." The man said as he gestured to Cobra and before anyone could react the man had somehow moved to stand right over the poison dragon slayer, grabbed him by the coat, and flung him onto the back of the manticore. "Jalad, bolster him and let's move."

The manticore's visage smiled as he flicked his tail, skewering Cobra with several of the spines around the stinger. Everyone present was shocked, and Cobra flinched at the feeling, but soon roared as he shattered the shackles on him.

The Rune Knights were shocked at the sight of the prisoner breaking through the anti-magic bonds. Lahar's eyes were pinpricks as he remembered something vital: manticore venom was one of the only substances that removed any magical restrictions, the others being unicorn blood and phoenix tears. He glared at the back of the figure and snarled.

"Do you have any idea of what you've just done?!" he yelled, trudging up to the figure and grabbing his cloak.

Or at least he tried to. Lahar's arm was now in his vice-like grip and was being lifted off the ground.

"I readied a slayer to combat what he was made for." he said calmly before tossing the captain to his soldiers before addressing them. "Get every warlock in this battalion and set up a defensive barrier around the city. You will not engage the enemy, leave it to us. Assist the castle guard in evacuating the area. We will not have any needless lives lost this day, IS THAT CLEAR!?"

The figure's authority made many of the soldiers salute on reflex. Doranbolt stared in awe at the man as he leaped onto the manticore and took off.

' _Who the hell is that guy?'_ but his training made him question it all. "You heard the man! Get a barrier up to cage these dragons!" the Knights followed suit and things were under way.

* * *

Cobra stood on Jalad's back as he looked warily at his aid. He stood as well, his cloak buffeting and covering him completely as they soared past the dragons below. Cobra was wary of the man. His hearing could pick up just about anything, but anything more than the man's raw magic seeping out of him was impossible.

"Fledgling." he heard the man say. "Where's the strongest guild?"

The poison dragon clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You'll be looking for Fairy Tail. They have four slayers with them, Sabertooth has two, both of them and Lamia Scale have one god slayer each, by the sound of those lacrima."

"Gods have no qualms in a dragon's fight." the man growled. "They won't assist well."

Cobra kept silent, a lingering echo from somewhere around was yelling the opposite, but he ignored it. He pointed out to the tower that he could hear most of Fairy Tail. "There they are."

"Finally. Let's go, Jalad."

* * *

Makarov grunted as he held off the dragon covered in fire, its skeleton face roaring in anger about being impeded. The dragon's flames were beginning to burn away the skin on his hands but the Master of Fairy Tail wasn't about to let this beast get to his children, he would die before allowing that to happen.

He could see brief flashes of Gajeel and Laxus flying past, attacking the dragon with their own dragon slaying magic, but the Wizard Saint knew their attacks would not be very effective, Dragon Slaying magic was designed to fight against very specific dragons, and since neither one was a fire dragon slayer, their magic was nothing more than an inconvenience to the dragon that had introduced itself as Atlas Flame.

"Damn it all, where the hell did Natsu run off to when we actually needed him to burn something down?" Makarov complained out loud as he landed an uppercut on the dragon's snout, burning his hand but sending the dragon skidding backwards.

"Oi Gramps! You need to back off, you don't have dragon slaying magic to protect you like we do." Laxus shouted as he sent a bolt of thunder at the dragon, its flames bouncing it away before it could strike it.

"Nonsense! What good is my magic if it can't protect my children?" Makarov dismissed as he sent a punch through the air, a beam of light flying off of his fist in the direction of the dragon.

However the dragon didn't even twitch as the light magic barreled into it, exploding in a shower of light, but when the smoke cleared the dragon remained intact and seemingly annoyed.

"Foolish wizards who would stand against the rivers of fate. Fall beneath my hellfire." it roared as it sent a breath of fire as wide as the street in Makarov's direction.

Normally the Wizard Saint would simply avoid the attack entirely, but with the whole guild behind his back he could not risk it and instead crossed his arms across his chest in preparation of taking the blow.

"Master!" He heard Erza shout out from behind him but he did not budge, closing his eyes and tensing as he awaited the heat.

However after a few seconds passed and no fire rushed into his chest, Makarov opened his eyes to see two figures riding a… manticore? Where exactly did they manage to find one of those? But more shocking than the mythical beast that the two figures were riding on was the fact that the hooded figure was somehow blocking the fire with just the palm of his hand and even appeared to be disinterested in the flames that wanted nothing more than to consume him.

"Hmph." the figure muttered as he casually flicked his wrist, sending the flames crashing into a nearby house, something that Makarov could only hope was abandoned before the dragons arrived. The figure then turned to glare at Makarov. "Do you lead these mages, Titan?"

Makarov inadvertently took a step back at the magical presence of the stranger, who had a man who appeared to be Cobra of the former Oracion Seis. "I am indeed, to whom am I speaking?"

The man simply crossed his arms. "Someone vital for destroying dragons. Order your slayers to seek out dragons who share their magic or else we will fail here and now…" the man continued to speak, but whatever he was saying was lost to Makarov when Atlas Flame roared again and began charging forward, clearly intending to destroy that which got in his way.

"Watch out!" Makarov shouted in warning, a warning that went apparently ignored as the man never turned.

And then, when Atlas Flame was only a few feet from biting down on the manticore, a meteor of flames struck down on it, crushing the dragon into the ground and causing it to roar in pain. Looking past the manticore, Makarov saw something that caused the old wizard saint to suck in a startled breath.

There, standing atop the hellfire dragon, was Natsu; looking downright demonic as dark crimson flames wrapped around his form and his eyes appeared more draconic than human.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing?" Gray yelled out as he imprisoned a dragonspawn in ice.

Natsu however ignored his rival, choosing instead to simply roar in fury as he slammed his fists down on the dragon's back, his blood red flames somehow eroding the hellfire.

"Damnable slayer! You would dare?" Atlas Flame roared as he slammed his back into another building, intending to knock the pink-haired slayer from his back, but Natsu was nothing if not stubborn, and managed to hang on as the dragon stomped through the city like a wild bull.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted as she prepared to pursue him, but was stopped by a glare from the manticore riding stranger.

"Did you not hear me, Requip mage? Those who will fight against the dragons are those who are able to consume their power. You will be nothing more than a hindrance to him."

"What did you do to him?"

"I have done nothing, foolish knight, I simply guided a slayer in the throngs of a dragon rage to that which he desires to hunt. Nothing more, nothing less." The stranger turned his attention once again to Makarov, who had reverted to his normal size in in order to recuperate during the lull in combat. "As I said, send your slayers out after dragons of their same magic, we don't have time to question each other's motives." And with that the man murmured something to the manticore, the creature once again ascending into the night sky.

Makarov watched the stranger leave as he considered his advice. Despite his misgivings about the strange man, what he said was correct. With so many dragons currently flying around the city it would be foolish to not have the slayers pick their battles.

"Laxus, Gajeel!" The Wizard Saint barked. "Go find some dragons of your element to slay. The rest of you brats shall accompany me in finding a dragon that we have no slayers to deal with. Move out!"

* * *

Mavis watched the manticore sail over the city as the stranger from beyond the gate threw the dragon slayer named Cobra off his mount and down at a strange looking dragon that was walking around on its hind legs. She had chosen to remain out of the conflict, as dragons were unpredictable at the best of times, and since she was unable to use magic in her current state, she would only get in the way.

However, that did not stop her from watching the stranger through narrowed eyes. He had come from beyond the gate, over four hundred years in the past, but unlike the dragons, he appeared to have no interest in rampant destruction. In fact, she could only assume that he was _enjoying_ the chaos, in his own way.

She flew just behind him, her feet touching down upon the manticore's plated spines. Surprisingly, she felt the slight lurch of the beast's body.

"An unkempt spirit rides into this battle." she heard the figure say. "...a scent of hollowed death surrounds you… _His_." he graveled. "I can hear your words, spirit. Talk before I go bored of you."

"Whose authority are you acting under? Why should Fairy Tail follow your orders?"

The figure did not turn, only looking out as flames surged a distance away - no doubt from Natsu - not turning to the speaker. Instead, another voice replied.

"He is acting under Head Councilwoman Heartfilia, a dear friend to us both. He is also the only Eparchia of Slayers in the area, so it would be in your best intent to follow."

It was loud and rumbling, like vibrating brass, Mavis was agape to hear it from the mouth of the beast.

"IT CAN TALK?" she squeaked.

"Jalad. That was unnecessary to inform." the figure grunted.

"Their prattling was annoying me. This spirit even moreso." Jalad grumbled.

' _Wait, "Head Councilwoman HEARTFILIA"?'_ Mavis thought in haste. ' _How is that possible?! There was only one -!'_

"You said Heartfilia, did you not?" the girl stated, a slight air of worry in her voice. "Who do you mean?"

The figure clicked his tongue and moved his head to gaze back at her direction in annoyance. "Anna, of course."

The hushed silence brought on by his words held many a question. But the First Master only needed one said aloud.

"What year is this?"

The figure turned fully to the ghostly mage. "Your inquiry is beginning to aggravate me. The year is X376, of course!"

* * *

Laxus moved through the ruined streets of Crocus at a brisk pace, something that was not exactly normal for him to do but hey, nothing about the fact that dragons were currently swarming thought the sky was normal. The old man had ordered him to seek out dragons that were of his element, something that should have been hard if not for the fact that he could quite literally see bolts of thunder raining down only a few blocks away.

The rest of the Thunder Legion had of course wanted to accompany him, but he simply ordered them to assist the others. Sure, he had been having some difficulty with dealing with the hellfire bastard, but so long as he was going up against thunder he would have no trouble.

Turning a corner and finding himself in what would have normally been a decent looking plaza if not for all the debris lying about, Laxus once again looked to the sky to see two dragons circling close together, bolts of thunder and lightning arcing between them.

"Well… here goes nothing." Laxus announced with a shrug as he gathered lighting into the shape of a halberd and launched his attack at the two dragons. The wide bolt soared through the air and struck fast on the blue dragon's shoulder, making it roar in pain… no wait, it was aggravation.

"WHO DARES STRIKE AT THE MIGHTY DONAR, LORD OF THE STORM?!" the blue dragon roared. His blue scales were rough and uneven in pattern, as though strikes of lightning addled their growth. A fan of horns flared from his head, themselves appearing like thick scales with discharges arcing between them. Enormous wings that saw many battles were open, revealing thick scars.

"You looking for me, blue bastard?" Laxus called out. Donar turned his gaze to the blond, showing one golden eye and one glassed over, the scar over it indicating the source.

"A Whelp intends to come at me with such a paltry effort?" Donar snarled. "Your human arrogance is nothing but wasted air."

Laxus glowered. The way the dragon spoke bristled the hairs on the back of his head.

It was then that the second dragon brought attention to itself. It was smaller than Donar, but it was sleeker, and more serpent-like. Golden scales glimmered while its slim wings rested against his body. An airy giggle escaped its narrow maw. "Now dear, be mindful of your temper."

"Stay out of this, Aksaja! I intend to put this wyrm back in the ground where he belongs!"

Laxus held his stance as Donar charged at him.

"Give it your best shot!"

* * *

Cobra couldn't help but growl in annoyance at his apparent foe, something that could only be described as a mad scientist had combined a human with a dragon and had left it out in the sun to long. The… "Dragon" if one could call it that, stood on its hind legs as it casually walked down the road.

Its skin was baggy on its torso, like someone draped a large cloak over it. Its forelimbs were spindly, ending in five-digit claws, with the index finger, middle finger, and thumb severely elongated. Its wings draped over the shoulders like a cape, but were rather small for its build. A long ribbed tail ending with a pointed needle swayed ominously, a light green liquid dripping to the ground, eating away at the stone.

But its face…

Its head was the most unusual out of the dragons Cobra had seen. Contrast to the black scales, the face was a stark white, faceted to the head like a mask. Instead of a muzzle, it had a long narrow beak with no sign of a mouth. Its eyes were blank holes staring into the abyss.

But now it was staring at Cobra intently.

"A clever display, child." it rasped. The deep tone was both calming and unnerving. "Many can claim to use the ability of infection, but a true poison slayer takes quite a conviction."

Cobra smirked warily. "Flattery won't help you when I kick your ass."

The dragon wheezed a hollow laugh. "Perhaps it won't. But I must know the name of my adversary."

"...Call me Cobra." he stated.

The dragon was silent as he bent down low, arms splayed at the ready. His eyes began to glow a dim red.

"I am not one to play by monikers, boy." he rumbled. "I am the Lord of Poison Attor Plague, Dragon of Malady. You will tell me your given name."

Cobra flinched at the tension of his words, but his past steeled his resolve. "You'll have to earn it."

Attor uttered a hiss in annoyance. "So be it." and his neck surged forth to spear the slayer.

* * *

Mavis floated above the house the manticore landed upon, its rider pacing with a surprising fervor.

"That can't be right… that's impossible!" the figure rambled. "Any Time magic would have been alerted on!"

The manticore… Jalad, she remembered its name, laid his head in a paw. "Anna is going to be so cross with you for this."

"Anna will be the least of our problems!"

Jalad glanced at his companion. Realization clear in his eyes. "You are correct… Eleanor will be even worse. She hates it when you're late."

The figure screamed in frustration. Mavis blinked owlishly at the exchange. It would seem that many slayers carried the same characteristics, no matter the era they were from.

One more, the figure froze, before speaking aloud. "If I am so far in the future… then where is the Heartfilia of this era?"

Mavis' head wings fluttered in panic, hoping that he couldn't see her.

Wendy gulped nervously as a dragon that looked remarkably like her own mom swooped down low to the ground, the twisters it whipped up behind its tail tearing through the buildings like paper.

Wendy really didn't want to fight against the dragons, as every time she looked at them she was reminded of her own mom, but if the dragons were going to attack innocents then she would do what she had to do.

Taking a deep breath, Wendy tracked the sky dragon as she gathered magic in the back of her throat. And then, when it was preparing to make another pass directly over her head, Wendy released her roar.

The roar struck fast, sending the feathered dragon rolling over a building. Its light frame doing so to minimize damage. Though the dragon's claw grasped the obstacle and twisted itself around to face Wendy.

"Insolent upstart!" the dragon's shrill cry pierced the air, the icy blue gaze glowered down at the small girl, small fangs in its wide mouth bared. "Did you truly think such a breeze would injure me?"

"No," Wendy replied, hoping that the nervousness she felt wasn't present in her voice. "But I did get your attention, and that's all that I wanted." Wendy took a deep breath then before bowing slightly to the dragon. "Please leave the city and go back through the gate. You don't have any reason to be here, right? Please don't destroy people's homes anymore!"

The dragon blinked slowly, apparently in surprise, before laughing almost hysterically. "HAHAHA, AHAHAA AHHHHAHAHAHAAA… I haven't laughed that much in years. You have my thanks, Child of Grandeeny."

Wendy reflected the dragon's actions, without laughter. "You…you knew Grandeeny?"

The dragon's feathers ruffled in strain. "So she never mentioned me… tch, how typical of her." The wings flared out before rolling against the body, leaving a cylindrical gap between them. "Yes, child, I knew Grandeeny. It is rather difficult to not know your own from the same clutch."

While the phrase was lost in translation, Wendy's eyes went wide. "You mean… you're..."

The dragon's head went high as it stared down at her. The cresting plumage on its head flared up. "That's right, brat. You stand against Ilmatary, Dragon of the Cyclone, First Granddaughter to Our Lord Ketquozal, and dear Grandeeny's elder sister." her smile was vicious at her next words. "And it's time I show you what a mistake she made, ' _niece_ '!"

Wendy froze for but an instant as Ilmatary dove at her, teeth bared to rend the Sky Maiden to ribbons.

* * *

Gajeel snarled in frustration. He had gone past four dragons in hopes for a good fight, but none of them was a metal dragon. Sure, he beaned them as he passed by, but that wasn't nearly enough to satisfy him.

"Damn it, if I don't manage to find something to vent on, I'm just going to track down Salamander again."

The earth rumbled beneath the street, growing more violent as Gajeel stood still. Suddenly, black spires surged from the ground, heading in the Iron Dragon's direction. Gajeel saw the spires coming and jumped out of the way, only for a heavy torrent of stones to fall on him.

"I thought I smelled Metalicana around here, and I just find a wretched scrap?" the voice was grating along with the sound of small rattling metals with heavy footfalls.

Gajeel burst from the rubble and looked on so see a dark gray dragon, smaller yet bulkier than the other dragons he'd passed. Its scales shook to gleam in the clouded moonlight, and it was clear that it had seen battles from the calloused clusters along its body. Its wings were held tightly against its body, the thick base connected to the body showed great strength even in rest. Its shoulders had shell-like pauldrons covering them, and plates covering the underside of its neck. The head was narrow, akin to a warped barbuta helmet with the pointed maw of a bascinet. The eyes glimmered a coppery sheen that held clear disdain, and even hatred, to a degree.

"What a waste of my time..." it growled. For some reason, Gajeel was more irked at the dragon's scoff than the insult.

"You want to repeat that, ya bastard? I couldn't quite hear you." Gajeel taunted as he lowered his body in preparation for a charge.

"I'll say it as many times as you want, whelp. You're nothing but a nuisance." the dragon returned as it flared its wings. "Though I have nothing but time at the moment, so might as well rip Metalicana's little brat. So I, Rünmael, will bury you. Try to last for at least a few minutes, boy."

* * *

"Ok, so I admit that the idea of taking them on together sounded better in my head. So sue me, but don't we have bigger things to worry about right now?" Sting replied to his partners weary glare with indifference as they studied their draconic opponents.

Sting was currently facing off against a dragon that was pure white with the sole exception being its eyes, which watched Sting with an almost amused look. The dragon, much like Sting's own parent, lacked the scaly look that most would have associated with dragons, most of its body smooth like human skin with the only exception being the front of its neck and its tail that was twitching back and forth like a cat that had discovered a pleasant toy.

With how amused the dragon looked, Sting would have been more than willing to try to get it to stand down, but considering the fact that the dragon was currently lounging on the ruins of someone's home in the same manner that one would relax on a bed Sting was certain his words would fall on deaf ears.

But at least that was still better than the dragon that Rouge was currently glaring at. His dragon was… well, looked downright evil was the best that Sting could say about it. The dragon's scales were rough and jagged not to mention completely black. Unlike Sting's dad, and from what Rouge had told him Rouge's own father as well, this dragon's wings were directly connected with its claws, making it appear almost batlike and only adding to the villainous look it had going for it. And that didn't even take into account the fact that it was glaring at them with red glowing eyes.

So yeah, suffice to say that their current situation wasn't exactly looking up.

"Well now, this is certainly quite the surprise," the white dragon eventually declared in an almost chipper tone that matched his look. "I didn't expect to find Weisslogia's little slayer when I answered the call of that man's spell. How about you, Belynngras?"

"...No I did not, Lusarth, not at all." the black dragon eventually replied, his tone even despite the fact that its eyes never left Rouge.

"To think we would have to opportunity to face the ones who were raised by our rivals. The Fates must approve, eh?"

"Fate has nothing to do with it, this is simply the work of… one who seeks our strength." Belynngras returned, his body tensing as he glared down at Rouge.

"Heh, a fair point." Lusarth replied as he stood back up, and smiled down at Sting, a smile that was far too predatory for the Holy Dragon Slayer's taste. "Well then, spawn of Weisslogia, show me the strength that my old rival imparted into you!" And with that the dragon pounced forward, swiping its right claw at Sting and sending the blonde cartwheeling into a nearby pillar.

"Sting!" Rouge shouted as he turned around, intending to help his partner. But a shadowy mass that condensed in front of him appeared to have other plans.

"I shall be your opponent, you who will one day seek our power. And I will determine if you are worthy of our strength, lest I shall rip you apart until nothing of your human form remains."

Rouge stopped as he tried to consider what exactly the dragon known as Belynngras had meant, but before he could even utter a single syllable the shadows under his feet suddenly shot out like a multitude of swords, each intending to skewer him.

It appeared he had no time to worry about his slayer partner in this fight, these were dragons after all.

Sheltered from the battle, Yukino huddled against Lector and Frosch as silent tears fell from her face, her will begging her to shy away, but her body frozen at seeing those she cared about in pain.

* * *

If someone were present to watch Natsu battle it out against Atlas Flame, they would have described him as fury incarnate. The pink haired dragon slayer didn't even seem to care when he was tossed from the dragon's back or when the Hellfire dragon's claws would rip into his flesh, he simply stood again and with a roar of anger and pain jump back onto the living hearth.

"Persistent leech! Release your better and fall with the mercy I can grant!" Atlas snarled as twisted his body to smoulder the slayer into the ground.

Again, Natsu only roared as he clawed his hands into the burning flesh. Atlas roared on turn and leaped in pain, releasing the slayer from the ground. He tried to latch onto the Eternal Flame once more, only Atlas grabbed him to toss him down a small rubble-strewn plaza. Natsu crashed through the fountain, the splayed water becoming steam at but a touch. He forced himself up yet again to charge the dragon, only Atlas knew he was there.

The Hellfire dragon slammed his claw over Natsu, embedding it and him into the ground. Natsu growled and spat flames at the offensive limb, but Atlas endured, his mind perplexed with questions.

' _This boy… his flames feel… familiar, but at the same time they are not well... and his fury is a match for… could it be?'_

Any further thought was blank as Natsu bit into Atlas' skin, the dragon howled in pain as he threw the slayer into the air to tend his wound. The Eternal Flame paused in a moment's clarity before he placed his head in a claw at his own dismay.

* * *

Future Rogue looked about as the dragons were rampant, he sneered at seeing the slayers preoccupied, and couldn't help but chuckle at their dismay.

It would not matter what they did. With his army, no force in Earthland could stand against him.

It was then out of the corner of his eye he saw a rising comet from the chaos below. He glared as the flame became clearer.

"Natsu Dragneel..." his voice was a harsh whispering growl as the slayer reached his altitude.

The excess momentum Natsu has was used to spearhead Motherglare's back, causing the silver dragon to cry out in pain. Future Rogue glared at him as he stood hunched over. Most of his flames had dispersed, except for the ones coating his limbs and the two blazing horns on his head. His erratic eyes were glaring fiercely at the future slayer.

"Come to see your world fall, Natsu?" Future Rogue smiled. "The view is certainly better up here. Though you can't hear the screams of the victims, it's still a wondrous sight."

Natsu's throat rumbled as his teeth were bared.

The man continued. "Even in your current condition, you should realize the truth of everything." he fully turned to Natsu with his arms wide. "Dragon Slayer Magic is nothing but a farce! Humans can't defeat dragons, anymore than you can defeat me!"

At his words, Natsu let loose a hollow roar as he spoke in words since the start of the fight. " **I don't care what it takes! If I have to become something other than human to kill you, I WILL!"**

But as he rushed forward, he was held back by his scarf, the hooded rider lifting him up. His mount flying beside Motherglare, daring the dragon to attack.

"Poetic words, boy. But right now, I need answers from this fool." he pulled his arm back before tossing Natsu back to the city below. "Now go back to the Fire dragons!"

" **YOU BASTAAARRRRD!"** the fire slayer screamed as he fell to earth, much to the audience's silent gawk.

"…Was that truly necessary?" Jalad asked, to Future Rogue's silent surprise.

"He'll live."

"Still… rrrgh, whatever." the manticore grumbled as he turned to leave. "Do what you came for, I saw some kittens in the middle of the fray that need my aid." he flew off into the warzone.

The figure turned to his retreating ally. "Now who is doing the unnecessary? Jalad!"

"You..." the figure turned to address Future Rogue's call. "You came through the Eclipse Gate along with the dragons… yet you fight a hopeless battle with the slayers… why?"

"...Tch." the figure scoffed at the question. "Because I am a slayer, and I go where the hunt is best. Now answer me this, abomination." his eyes glowed white with a deadly glare. "Did you kill the Heartfilia of this era?"

"What are you talking about? Who is Heartfilia?" Future Rouge asked as he prepared his magic, planning to take the hooded figure by surprise.

"How pathetic. Your dragon must have been quite the fool. I smell her on you." the figure grit his teeth.

"Oh," Future Rogue smiled. "You mean that walking corpse called Lucy? She destroyed the future at this time, so I came back and killed her in front of Natsu Dragneel. Here, LET ME SHOW YOU HOW!" and with those words, he launched the shadow lance at the hooded slayer, aiming for his head. The lance struck true, to Future Rogue's glee, but that levity became confusion as the shadow dispersed, leaving only the hood destroyed. "What?! That's impossible! No slayer could survive that! WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"And with that… you've tried my tolerance four-fold." the Eparchia growled as the hood fell away, showing a ridiculous amount of pale blue hair behind his head in a large loose braid. "First, you used illegal time magic that sent myself and an entire dragon rage here. Second, said magic was intended for destruction, which would and apparently did happen in both ways. Third, I smell that annoying magic from Bizikein leaking from you. And finally?" he began cracking his knuckles. "Though I'm grateful you provided me a buffet, that does not excuse the fact that _you_ \- _fucking_ \- _pissed_ \- _me_ \- _**off**_."

The cloak billowed out behind him as his blue tattoos began to glow.

"But since that pink brat called it first I'm not going to kill you. I'm just gonna trounce your hatchling behind. So I'm not going to even use my magic."

Future Rogue snarled at the audacity this man had. He claimed to be a slayer, but he wouldn't use his magic? It was an insult! "Bold words from a fool. I am the one that will lead this world to its proper age, and I will do so as the new Dragon King!" he roared out, coursing shadow and light into his hands.

"Heh, I remember your face now… you and the four others." the figure said before he started to laugh. It was a low laugh, arrogant and determined, and Future Rogue felt his spine rattle. "You hatchlings cowered with your dragons when I appeared. That fruitless delusion you carry will never come to pass."

"Excuse me?" Future Rogue glowered.

The figure held up his fingers. "There are only two beings in this city - dragon or slayer - that have the right to try for the title of King of Dragons." he pointed down to the ground with his thumb. "The son of the reigning king, Igneel of the Fire Dragons, Natsu Dragneel, prince of the Fire Dragons." he then pointed to himself, a vicious smile on his face. "And yours truly. Raised by Bahamut the Chaos Dragon, he who is son of Jörgumandr the World Serpent, antithesis to Ketquozal. I am Eimindah Hinakhos, the true future king!"

Future Rogue nearly faltered at the introduction, but he snarled at being overlooked. The now-revealed Eimindah got into a stance, but the glow of his tattoos dimmed.

"The least you could do is try and make me acknowledge you… rotten hatchling."

The future dragon slayer growled in unchained fury as he lashed out to the Eparchia.


	9. Chapter 9

Cobra continued to dodge Attor Plague's lunges and swipes. Even with the latent poison the dragon unleashed, it was not the only attacks he had. He had to dodged a swipe of the tail as the green liquid splayed out, bubbling through the stone wall of a building, causing it to crumble.

'Shit!' he screamed in his mind. He didn't expect Attor to be as fast as he was. Even when listening to his soul, he could only hear a scream of laughter rumbling. "Poison Dragon's Scales!" he swung his arms as countless masses of poison flew at the dragon.

Attor's eyes continued glowing red more and more as the fight continued, dodging the scales and his laughter echoed through the street. "Countless are those who quarrel with themselves, Selfishly clinging to names others give, but to denounce your own is foolish." he raised his lunged claw and lunged it at Cobra, who dodges, the three elongated digits piercing the ground, the boiling hiss filling his ears. "For to what end shall you forget what you fight for, child?" the two shorter claws splayed out, and a scream was heard.

"Aahh!"

"Miss Kinana!"

Cobra turned his gaze to see a woman with violet hair collapse to the ground, a young teen dressed similar Natsu running over to her, behind them was a group of people escaping from the onslaught, behind them a dragon made of stone rampaging.

The rock dragon was laughing as it smashed its claws into the ground, and did not expect the searing pain from the acid spray from Attor's tail. Its roar was gargled from its graveled throat as it glared at the malady dragon, only to freeze as the poison lord's glowing eyes lidded to show a disdaining scowl. No words were said as the rock dragon backed off, leaving to cause havoc elsewhere.

Through the exchange, Cobra's gaze never left the violet-haired woman, a lingering concern ebbing into his mind. He could hear her mind in panic as her body convulsed, the boy beside her in a panic as well, his own mind crying out wondering where Wendy was… right, the Sky Maiden.

"What did you do to her?!" Natsu's fan demanded the dragon.

Attor removed his claws from the ground. "I had sensed something about that one, she was ridden with an illness that caused much distraught for humanity two centuries prior. I have simply returned that to her bloodstream to finish the process." he rolled his head as though to loosen it. "This brings out the inner beast of the infected, and would become what the survivors called 'Take Over' magic. I will grant you two choices, slayer. Tell me your name, or let the girl suffer."

Again, Cobra's eyes never left the woman, her eyes opened in her pain, and Cobra saw her green eyes flicker… and saw one of her eyes twist into a reptilian slit. One he knew well. But as their eyes met, he could hear a single word in her mind.

'Erik…'

His world froze as the woman screamed as light enveloped her, dimming to reveal an enormous purple serpent. His closest friend.

"Cubellios." he whispered as he walked towards her, her head lashing about in panic as she looked at her form. He saw she was even larger than before after seven years, and when she looked at him, he saw her eyes were human. "No… Kinana, right?"

'Er…ik…?' her addled mind asked, and part of Cobra's heart was eased, as that old prayer from so long ago was finally realized.

"Yeah… it's me." he said as he palmed the serpent's head. Kinana nuzzled his hand, in some sense of relief.

"Choose, slayer. Lest the girl cease to be!" Attor roared as he swung his claw at them.

"SOUND WALL!" Cobra roared as he glared at Attor with a snap of his fingers, the dragon's arm was halted by intense pressure. Attor pulled back with a hiss. Cobra's gaze fell back onto Kinana, her serpentine body writhing from internal pain. "Cu- Kinana… hold still." he brought his teeth down onto the serpent's neck, to the onlookers' surprise.

Kinana let out a hiss of her own as her body's pain doubled, and then diminished. Cobra released his bite and backed away, now his body shuddered in pain as he cried out.

"GRAAAAAHHHH!"

"Curious…" Attor uttered as he looked on the scene. "You would take on the disease knowing full well what it will cause?" his rasped laughter filled the air as his eyes glowed brilliantly in the night. "You interest me more at every moment!"

Cobra's face began to harden over as scales formed, his own eye glimmered as he glared at the Malady dragon. "Oi, Natsu's fan. Get out of here."

"Ah! Right!" he said as he began to leave. "And my name is Romeo! You better keep Miss Kinana safe!"

"Aah." he muttered, ignoring the kid. "Kinana… do you think you can fight like before?"

'I… think so… been… a while…' the serpent girl twisted and wings formed on her back.

"Just like old times… Attor Plague!" he called, gaining the dragon's full attention.

"A wise decision to have the boy flee. A dragon's fight is only proper one-on-one."

Cobra smiled, his fangs elongation. "You reunited me with someone I lost years ago, so you've earned this: My name is Erik, formerly of the Oración Seis. The Poison Dragon Slayer! And we're gonna take you out!" he roared, as Kinana flapped her wings and the two were airborne.

Attor looked at the two with his head cocked to the side, and then a hearty laugh came from his throat. "HeheheHAHAHAHAAUGH! Well met, Erik! Show me your prowess as a Dragon Slayer of my kin!" the Lord of Poison spread his wings and leaped at the two.

Cobra roared as the pair flew head-on into battle.

* * *

'GHHH! What the hell is with this guy?!' Gajeel yelled in his mind as he dodged another black spire from the ground. This Rünmael was damn persistent. Every time he tried to get an attack in, more black spikes formed from the ground to halt him. And Rünmael continued the assault by smashing them and directing the debris at him.

"I'm actually impressed, whelp." the dragon chided with a chuckle. "You're lasting much longer than I expected. That coward can do something properly, quite a surprise." Rünmael then uttered a snarl. "But it still won't save you, or anyone else! I, Rünmael, Dragon of Ore, will not allow Metalicana to go unscathed! Even if I have to use his bastard brat."

Gajeel gnashed his teeth as Rünmael slammed into the ground again, causing more spires to erupt. The dragon then roared - surprisingly with its mouth still closed - shattering the spires into a vicious hailstorm. Gajeel was able to dodge and finally attack. "Iron Dragon's Club!" The club extended and grew to strike Rünmael in the collarbone, though the dragon had no reaction other than a light laugh.

"Is that it?" Rünmael grabbed the club with an unseen sneer. Gajeel felt the claws crushing it as the dragon flung him around. "Pathetic!"

Rünmael pulled him into a full circle, smashing into every building before slamming him into the ground and flinging him across the way.

Gajeel groaned as the dragon released him. His arm reverted back as he struggled to get up. "Why… nngh… why are you so focused on my dad, you son of a bitch?!" he roared the last part at the dragon.

Rünmael held still, Gajeel noticed that the coppery eyes went dark.

"You're just like him… you have those same shitty eyes that can't see what's right in front of you." Rünmael's eyes returned, the copper reddened. "How I desperately wanted to gouge those eyes when I met him, and it took far too long for him to realize." the sound of groaning metal care from Rünmael's jaw. "Goes to show that his bastard took after him in the worst way."

"Quit spouting shit, ya dick!"

"I'M A DRAKAINA, YOU LOUT! A FEMALE!" Rünmael's teeth came to bare as she shredded open the lower part of what was a mask.

Gajeel gaped at the fact his opponent was female… yeah he didn't care if it was male or female so long as it was a good fight… but she sounded like a guy!

"Surprised, scrap? Don't be, I'm used to it, but hearing that misconception so blatant." she snarled, baring her razor teeth. "You're just like that coward of a father."

"You ain't got a right to say a damn thing, bitch!" Gajeel growled.

"I have every right! Metalicana is my MATE!" Rünmael roared, stopping Gajeel again as she slammed a claw. "It took decades for him to see me as a drakaina. We fought and fought and he just never saw it. Then when he did, I was happy. We were together and consummated. But then he left." She straightened herself. "He knew… he was at least smart enough to know that. So I waited for him. But then you wretched humans came." she shuddered. "Our children… my children. Not even born and gone in a crash… and then I learned he had gone with his Majesty Igneel on some sworn duty." her voice rumbled as she tried to compose herself. "I joined this rage to find him… and instead I find you." Rünmael growled as anger boiled. "A disgraceful human that is utterly just like that ungrateful cad. You call yourself a Slayer, and you hold his skill, paltry at best." she shook as her rage exploded. "YOU HUMANS TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! MY CHILDREN, MY MATE! MY HAPPINESS!"

The ground cratered as spires burst from the ground. Rünmael spread her wings, and a silvery sheen slipped out like knives.

"This human brought us here for the purpose of your destruction… and I'll gladly oblige!" her eyes glowered to something behind Gajeel. "And I think I'll start with that nosey little prawn!" she swung her wings around to cleave the spires and flailed her tail to send the pieces flying.

'Prawn? What the hell's she get- oh damn it!' "Iron Dragon's Shield!" he leaped in the path of the attack as his forearms turned into thick flat bars that he slammed together and the bottoms stuck into the ground. The barrage struck fast and Gajeel forced himself to continue his defense. "What the hell are ya doing here, Shrimp?!"

Indeed, Levy had appeared on the battlefield. She looked like she had a few scrapes at best from a fall, and she still had some bandages from the marine battle.

"A dragon fought with the guild and scattered us a bit. Now what's going on with this?" she yelled, pointing at Rünmael.

"That ain't something for you to worry about!" Gajeel yelled as he braced his shield as another barrage struck. After releasing his breath, he grunted, "She… knows Metalicana… intimately."

Levy scrunched up her face for a moment before her eyes went wide. "You mean she's -"

"Yes."

"And she's -"

"Yes."

"So why haven't you -"

"I ain't gonna say that!"

"Gajeel!" she scowled at him in the way that made him flinch. "You know it'd be smart and throw her off."

"Damn it, Shrimp! I ain't dying from a woman's wrath!"

"Don't be a bigger idiot! And it's LEVY! Solid Script: Shatter!" she yelled as her fingers twirled as a oncoming rock from above was smashed into tiny pieces. The pieces fell harmlessly around the two. Levy picked up one of the larger stones and examined it. Her eyes glimmered in realization. "Gajeel, do you know what this is?"

"Damn it, Shrimp! Now's not the time for a stupid book knowledge quiz! I'm trying to keep you safe!"

The short girl's grimace was lightened by the blush on her face. "You idiot! This is ore! Raw metal!"

The Dragon Slayer's eyes went wide at her words. "Shit, she did say that." he turned his head to her. "Put it in my mouth. I gotta keep this shield up."

Levy's face turned red before she brought it up to his face. As he bit down, she used her other hand on his shield. "Solid Script: Reinforce!"

As the word formed on the back of the shield, Levy felt Gajeel's body flinch, she saw his iron take a rougher texture and the blood vessels in his arms bulged out and turned silver. He let loose a pained roar of enthusiasm as she saw his teeth sharpen.

Gajeel just gained Iron Ore Dragon Mode.

"God that hurt!" he growled out in pain. "Doing two different transformations in less than a day is murder on the body, SHIT!"

"Language, buster!" Levy yelled as he pointed a finger in his face. "There are ladies present!"

Gajeel looked at her, his normally steely red eyes now had some earthy copper in it now. "Gihee, thanks Levy. Now stay back, I gotta get this done. HEY RÜNMAEL!"

"What, Scrap?"

"You said you were gonna take me down because of the old bastard, but ya forgot the Iron Dragon's best trait! Iron Ore Dragon's Grand Claw!" he released his defense and bared the two haves of his shield sideways forward. The tops of the shield elongated at points until they were a good yard long, the front of each shield getting rougher until it was like rough stone. "We can take anything thrown at us and get up swinging, SO BRING IT ON, MA!"

Rünmael's chain scales bristled at his words, she hunched down low and screeched out a roar on par with an army of chainsaws.

Gajeel grinned wider as he launched himself at her swinging his arms.

* * *

"Lightning Dragon's ROAR!" Laxus unleashed his attack as Donar charged at him again, the blue storm dragon dodging and slamming an electrified claw into the ground, shattering the cobblestone.

"Callous Prat! You dare consider yourself at even with the likes of me?!" Donar roared as he released a blast of lightning of his own, only for Laxus to take it head on to consume it.

The slayer engulfed the lightning, feeling his body course with energy. It felt heavy to swallow, but its taste made up for it. "That all you got, you blue-balled bastard?"

The Lord of the Storm flared his wings in fury as he snarled with electricity coating his scales. And would have attacked if the smaller dragon had not intervened.

"Now, now, Donar." Aksaja teased as she coiled her body around the drake's neck, resting her head on his. "Don't you notice something about this boy?"

Donar flinched at his mate's body tightening around his throat, demanding his obedience. He set his gaze on Laxus, and after a moment felt his body bristle. Why did this human's magic smell like hers… and his own? "Whelp, who taught you our power?" the Lord of Storms asked as he glowered at him.

Laxus glared back. "I was self-taught, not that it matters to you. My father called me weak and stuck this lacrima in me. That what you want?"

Aksaja was silent, and Donar could feel her body slither, her claws digging into his scales. "I see. Then it is up to us to teach you the proper ways of the lightning dragons, son." she said.

"WHAT?!" the two males yelled as Aksaja slipped off her mate.

"Dear, you know that I adore you, but that has always been difficult for us." the drakaina chided. "This boy has a connection to us both, and pride will not falter my reasoning."

"I refuse!" Donar growled as he slammed a claw onto the ground, fixing his glare to the smaller dragon. "This human is not even worthy to hold magic, much less our own!"

"Oi! Don't I get a say in this?!" Laxus yelled.

"Bite your tongue, boy!" Donar snarled. "Preferably till it bleeds."

"Screw you!"

"I am not aware of that term, but it was definitely an insult!"

Aksaja giggled at the exchange. "How sweet, you two are bonding."

"WE AIN'T/ARE NOT BONDING!"

The drakaina held a light smile as she affixed her sight on Laxus. The slayer could feel the air grow heavy with ozone and Aksaja disappeared in a stream of lightning. In an instant Laxus clutched his side as a wound that was not there before became ingrained on his skin, two burning claw marks were now branded on him.

"Now now, we can't have family time with such arrogance." Laxus heard behind him. He saw Donar grasped his own side as well. Looking behind him, he saw that Aksaja glanced at her claw in curiosity. Her head lifted for an instant in realization. "Oh, how foolish of me. I didn't even introduce myself." she faced Laxus fully, and he could now see her bright eyes leaking electric arcs of their own. "I am the Lady of the Storm, Aksaja. Daughter to Duàn yún of the Eastern Winds. The third strongest of my generation, and ally to his Majesty, Igneel. You've amicably met my mate, Donar, son of Gungnir the Mountain Cleaver. Might I inquire as to who you are, dear?"

Laxus steadied himself. This dragon was the third best? If that wasn't a challenge, he didn't know what was. But fighting the drakon of the pair was tricky, and he didn't even see her move. If they fought together… he shook that from his mind. He glared at Aksaja while keeping his arm poised to strike. "Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail. Lightning Dragon Slayer… Tch, no. I'm not gonna say my relations. I'm not fighting under my family name."

"So you fight with no backing, brat? How arrogant." Donar sneered.

"IT AIN'T THAT!" Laxus yelled across the square. "I'm not gonna fight because of who I'm related to, I'm fighting so I can get out of that shadow. Blood goes bad in every tie of life, but I'm gonna make my mark on the world! AS A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL, MY REAL FAMILY!"

The air grew heavy with silence, only the sounds of other dragons wreaking havoc filled the ears around, until a pearl of laughter escaped Aksaja's mouth.

"Haaahahaha! Such conviction! No wonder you were deemed worthy of our power." The drakaina eased herself before looking to Laxus with a wry grin. "But worth from then to worth now is much different. We'll show you how true dragons fight, right dear?"

Donar said nothing, only growling at the slayer before charging at him, Aksaja doing the same. Laxus only had a single thought in his mind before he dodged out of the way.

'Aw shit!'

* * *

Hisui stood firm with her soldiers as the large green dragon that introduced himself as Zirconis batted them about. His wide flat face split into a grin as he watched them cower.

"Hahaha! Such delicious morsels. It's so difficult to choose which ones to eat first!"

"So Zirconis came through as well." Hisui heard from behind her, seeing Mirajane arrive with the three exceeds.

"He's still talkative." Happy added.

"Ah?" Zirconis looked down at the humans and cats with a tall smile. "I'm not just one that goes around rampaging and destroying whatever's in my way like the others. I happen to like a good conversation. I guess, I'm one of the more refined class of the culture, you could say. But if you think I'm scary, just go off and run. I do enjoy a good chase!"

"Then would you please stop this madness upon our home, Zirconis?" Hisui called out.

"Hm? You wish to speak to me, human? Doesn't matter really. That silver dragon flying about up in the sky, Motherglare. The one that's riding is barking out orders, but now he's preoccupied a bit with that flaming thing that just fell and now the Outcast's child is there."

"Flaming thing? AH! Natsu!" Happy realized.

"Oh? You know that one? Oh well. Anyway, I'm just following what the guy says because it's fun in a way. Alright! I've decided! I'm gonna eat you all!" Zirconis laughed as he charged a rosey pink beam in his throat before he unleashed in at the knights. Mira was able to pull Hisui out of the way thanks to the exceeds grabbing Arcadios.

"EHHH?! He said he'll eat us, but then he cooks us?!" Happy exclaimed from the ground.

"Not everyone eats things raw like you, tomcat!" Carla shouted as the beam subsided.

Leaving the soldiers butt naked.

"What the hell?!" "My clothes!" "Nobody look at mee!"

"Terrible!" Happy yelled.

"Oh god… that's wrong." Lily groaned looked away.

"Well that's a horrible way to start a fight… so sad…" Mirajane sighed.

"Humans are a delicious treat, but your clothes are disgusting. So I made them disappear." Zirconis laughed before collecting his thoughts. "Though, come to think of it, men always have a bad aftertaste. So I'll enjoy you women… maybe the cats as an appetizer."

"Then try me first, fool!"

"Huh, who sai-GWAAAHHHH!" Zirconis yelled as he was hit from the side and flung away. The attacker landed in his place his place and roared.

Hisui looked shocked. It was the manticore from earlier! But where was its rider?

"My apologies for the delay, there were more dragons impeding my advan- hm?" he looked at the exceeds. "…you aren't normal cats."

"Uwaaaah! An Adult cat!" Happy cheered in shock.

"You can talk?" the manticore asked in surprise.

"That's our line!" Carla shouted.

The manticore looked at her. "Hm… a prophetess as a cat… most intriguing." he glanced at Lily. "and a warrior from the size of that blade you carry." he looked at Happy. "…You appear to have no discerning qualities."

"So cruel!" the blue exceed cried.

"Regardless, I insist you leave the area while I deal with this fool." he glowered at Zirconis regaining his ground.

"Gaaaah… what the he- You!" the dragon exclaimed as he pointed to the manticore. "The Outcast's child's mount!"

The manticore snarled. "My name is Jalad! Call me a mount again, letch, see what the outcome shall be!"

"You carry around that monster like you're a horse! Of course you're a mount!"

"The only monsters are the ones too arrogant to see the truth! He is my friend! You have no right to belittle the future king! AND I AM NO MOUNT!" Jalad roared as a stream of poison spewed from his mouth, forcing Zirconis to jump away. Jalad steadied himself as he growled. "Warrior cat, I may not know you, but I will need your aid. I am no slayer, but I have bested many a dragon. Your blade will be useful."

Lily nodded before transforming back to his larger form and brandishing the Musica sword. "For a being that in my home was a symbol of chaos, you're surprisingly noble."

Jalad grinned. "I know not of your kingdom, warrior, but nobility is a craft to be honed just as any skill."

"Wait." Hisui stepped forward, to Arcadios' distress. "Let me accompany you, Jalad, Pantherlily. To attest for my actions."

"Princess…" Arcadios chided, despite his earlier wounds. Jalad looked at her.

"While I do not normally condone such, I can see your eyes hold conviction." the manticore grunted. "Very well. All of you get on, hurry!"

The exceeds scrambled on with Hisui, but Mira stopped Arcadios. "You're in no condition to fight as you are, sir. Leave it to Fairy Tail."

'Fairy Tail again… heh, you humans continue to intrigue us.' "She is correct, knight. Eimindah has ordered the council dogs to assist your soldiers in evacuation. Your place is to coordinate them." Jalad glanced at Mirajane as Arcadios went off. She smiled before she changed into her Halphas form. "Ah, Take Over; and a quality one at that. Good luck, white one." The manticore roared as he pounced at Zirconis.

* * *

Wendy was about ready to cry, partly due to her nerves being frayed at the thought of fighting dragons, and partly due to a realization that made the cold pit in her stomach hurt all the more.

Ilmatary wasn't even fighting her seriously, the cyclone dragon was toying with her just like a cat would toy with a mouse.

"Hahahaha! Is this all the strength that Grandeeny's foster child can muster? How pathetic." the dragon mocked as it whipped its tail, a cyclone up that sent almost an entire building flying at Wendy.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouted before sending a stream of wind forward in response, the debris only barely missing her by a few inches."Ha…ha… why…why are you doing this? There's no reason for us to fight!"

"No reason? Perhaps you have none, but I have my own." Ilmatary growled as she roared, sending Wendy screaming through the air. "You, Grandeeny's chosen, a mere human child granted a paltry speck of a dragon's power. You have no right to what she granted you! And by my right as the current Matriarch of the sky dragon clan, I will remove the stain on our honor!"

At first Wendy couldn't believe her ears, was this dragon really Grandeeny's sister like she claimed? Did that mean that behind all her kindness this was how Grandeeny was really like?

"NO! I refuse to believe that Mom was as cruel as you are and I won't let you ruin her name!" Wendy all but screamed as she stood back up, her anger whipping the air around her into a frenzy. "And if you aren't going to go back to your own time, then I will drag you back, kicking and screaming if that's what it takes!"

Ilmatary reared back on her hind legs, a cruel smile on her draconic lips. "That's more like it, show me the quiet fury my sister was known for. Struggle against me for as long as you can before I crush you into the ground! Come, unworthy spawn of the pacifists, let us fill the streets with our blood!"

Wendy roared in fury, the normally gentle Dragon Slayer overcome by both the rage at her foster mom being insulted as well as the magical energy that was running rampant through the city. And while she herself wasn't aware of it, Wendy's hair was beginning to turn purple and stand on end, signaling that she was beginning to go into a pseudo-Dragon Force.

But Wendy didn't care, all she wanted to do was remove the being who had insulted her mother.

Ilmatary for her part was done talking, instead choosing to let her winds speak for her, and whipped up another cyclone and sent it hurtling at her niece, a large amount of random debris accompanying it. But Wendy, even in an enraged state, wasn't about to let even a single speck of dust strike her. Rearing back and sucking in a massive amount of the surrounding air, so much so that if anyone else was present they would have begun to suffocate, Wendy released another roar. But this roar couldn't even be compared to her previous one, as it was powerful enough to actually slice through the atmosphere and created a sonic boom in its wake.

Ilmatary's cyclone was no match for the furious winds, but rather than impacting and dispersing the cyclone, Wendy's roar sliced clean through the dragon's wind like a molten knife through butter.

Ilmatary, not having expected anything to remain of the pathetic slayer, was completely caught off guard by the vicious attack, and before the dragon could even think about avoiding the attack the cruel winds ripped through her scales, leaving a massive gash across her flank as the winds flew past.

"Aaaaugh! You'll pay for that, you whelp!"

* * *

Sting slammed into the ground as Lusarth smashed his tail down upon him. The damn dragon was strong, stronger than anything Sting had fought up to that point, and was much faster than its size would normally allow.

'Damn it… was Weisslogia this strong too?' Sting couldn't help but think as he spat out the blood that was gathering in his mouth as he stood back up on shaky legs. The dragon watching him do so with a massive grin on its face.

"Oh? What's wrong, boy? Is this the limit of your endurance? I certainly hope not, as I haven't had nearly enough fun toying with you yet."

"Shut the hell up ya big lizard, I don't need to hear this from you." Sting growled back as he flung a ball of light at Lusarth who promptly swatted it away with a flick of its talon.

"Ha… if Weisslogia were still around he would weep at the state of his protege… makes me wish I didn't relinquish the right to raise an heir."

Sting froze for a second at that, the world going slightly colder at the mention of his foster father, the words he spoke brought tears to his eyes.

"Sting… kill me… Prove that I have taught you Dragon Slayer magic."

"You… have no right to speak of him…"

"Oh?" Lusarth grinned wildly. "I can speak of my rival as I please. Even though I attained the title, it was only because Weisslogia didn't participate. With you, his so-called son, I can finally claim that I am indeed the Champion of the White!" The dragon roared and spread his wings. "SO STAND, BOY! PROVE YOU ARE HIS, OR I GO AFTER YOU LITTLE STAR!"

Sting flinched and locked his fury-ridden eyes to his opponent.

"Surprised? Light dragons have always been obvious to whom their eyes are on, when not blinded." Lusarth cackled. "She is no Heartfilia, but she has a similar twinkle, especially carrying the Outcast's burden."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Sting roared as light exploded around him, his skin turning completely white, eyes glowing gold.

Lusarth grinned. He remembered the stories of the Holy Elder when he granted the first human his magic. The power of the first Dragon Slayer… the humans' first Slayer Eparchia.

He now had a proper fight.

"Then come stop me, boy. Protect your mate and defend your father. You will do both in this bout!" he roared as he lunged at Sting.

* * *

Rogue coughed up blood as he struggled to get up. Belynngras was much stronger than Skiadrum was. Even if his foster father had been pulling his punches during training, Belynngras moved through the shadows in the same way Rogue did, disappearing from sight one moment only to reappear right behind the Shadow Dragon Slayer, lashing out with either his talons and his tail to send Rogue flying away.

But despite the ferocity of the dragon's attacks, Rogue was certain that so far Belynngras wasn't taking the fight seriously. If he was he would have simply used his multitude of teeth the first time he used the shadows to attack. And after each strike the dragon would simply watch him throw narrowed red eyes in the same way a cat watched a mouse that it was toying with.

"Why…why do you not finish me off?" Rogue eventually asked in between breaths, attempting to gather enough magic to slip into the shadows himself.

Belynngras blinked slowly as he began to circle Rouge. "…I spare you for two reasons; one is that there is a spell placed upon all dragons from beyond the gate that forces us to spare your life, no matter how much we would prefer to remove another slayer from the world. And the other… I seek to test if you are worthy of the control you now exert."

Rogue couldn't help but blink slowly as he tried to process what the shadow dragon was saying. "What madness are you spouting? I have no control over dragons, and why would you obey any human mage."

"You do not need to know who or what compels us, you simply need to fight." Belynngras announced, and before Rogue could say another word he noticed that the shadow dragons tail had somehow vanished into the darkness, a technique that Rogue had seen enough times to know what was about to happen.

Ducking down and rolling away, Rogue barely had enough time to escape from Belynngras's tail appearing from Rogue's own shadow, lashing out at the spot he had been standing in only a few seconds ago. Had Rogue not moved out of the way he would have been impaled on the dragon's spiked tail.

'He's calling this a test? I'd hate to see how he fights when he intends to kill.' Rogue thought grimly as he melded into the shadows himself, attempting to buy himself some time to work out a strategy. Only to see the glaring red eyes star back at him.

"It appears my dear rival never tested you in this realm, only how to traverse its edge." Belynngras growled. "Pity." he flailed his tail and smashed Rogue into a floating rock in the middle of a purplish black realm with a twisted sky and shattered land. "Raised by the shadows and neglected from its sanctuary. Skiadrum was a fool."

"It's not your place to insult my father." Rogue growled as he flipped back up, the shadows around him twisting in response to his quiet fury.

"I have much more of a right to speak of him than you do, child, you who can't even understand for what reason your strength exists."

Rogue almost missed the dragon's cryptic sentence as he melded back into the shadows. 'Wait, "What my power's for?" what does that mean?'

{It means that you should use your power for your own sake, to rule over this world with an iron fist.} A voice Rogue hadn't been expecting answered his thoughts, the same voice that had called out to him, disturbing his control over his magic and forcing him out of the shadows.

"W-what? Who's there?" Rogue shouted in panic as he whipped his head around in an attempt to find the source of the voice, only seeing Belynngras staring at him with a neutral expression.

"So you still linger, false shadow."

"Who…who are you talking to?"

Belynngras melded his body before reforming behind Rogue and pinning him to the ground. "Listen well, boy. Those of the shadows are the keepers of knowledge and secrets. If you truly wish to succeed where Skiadrum failed, then face me as your own being. Only then will you see the truth."

{He lies! Use the shadows for the power that is rightfully yours! Only then will you -GAH!}

Rogue felt the twisted connection leave, and he focused on slipping from Belynngras' grasp. The dragon saw this and tightened his claw only to throw the slayer to the largest platform.

Rogue yelped in pain as he hit the ground, before groaning as he got up. He held his side as the dragon followed. "Knowledge? Power? Truth? What's the point of it all if it can't be shared among comrades?" he growled as shadow seeped around him.

Belynngras glowered, "To protect or inhibit, that is what our master, Särakaotus, said. Can you see what is to be told and will you be ready?"

"Honestly…" Rogue surged with the shadows as he entered Dragon Force. "If it means I protect those close to me…

"I couldn't care less."

Belynngras sneered with his teeth gnawing the ebbing shadows surrounding his being.

"Then come."

* * *

Romeo was running around the area, trying to find any other civilians to help escape when he felt a dangerous surge of heat. Turning the corner he saw -

"Natsu!"

Indeed it was the Dragon Slayer, still covered in the flames as before, only he was collapsed in the rubble of buildings. Romeo ran over to him and tried taking off some of the debris. "Come on bro, we need your help! Here, Rainbow Fire!" his hand lit with blue fire and he held it out to Natsu. He stirred but made no motion to eat.

"Your flame will not sate him, young mage."

Romeo turned and looked up to see the living inferno Atlas Flame, his ghastly face holding a strangely somber expression.

"What do you want with Natsu!?" Romeo yelled, coating her other hand in orange flames.

"Natsu… so that's his name." Atlas mused. Romeo heard the rubble shift as looked behind him to see Natsu getting up. "Tell me, Natsu. What is your connection to Igneel?"

The young slayer snapped and drove his enflamed hand into Atlas' throat. "WHERE IS HE?!"

Atlas choked for a moment on his breath. Though he rebounded as Natsu fell to the ground at Romeo's side. After several short breaths, he replied. "I do not know where his Majesty is, that is why myself and others of the Hearth Council joined this rage to find him. Now, I ask again, what is your connection to him?"

Natsu's eyes glared at the flame-skinned dragon and cracks could be seen forming down across both his eyes, the scales on his skin stopping any blood seeping through. "Igneel… is my father and the one that did this to me. NOW WHERE IS HE SO I CAN TEAR HIM APART FOR THE PAIN HE CAUSED!?"

"Peace, boy. I'm not dumb enough to withhold something from an angry dragon." Atlas Flame calmly continued before pointing with one of his massive talons in the direction of the palace. "The man who summoned us to this time continues to battle against the man from the past who accompanied us unknowingly."

Natsu whipped around, his flames flaring around his body as he did so. "I'LL KILL HIM!" He shouted, lowering to the ground in preparation for shooting off in the direction of his prey, but was stopped by Atlas Flame, the massive dragon using a single talon to pin him in place.

"Don't be foolish, Son of Igneel. At your current strength, you lack the power to finish the fight." Atlas calmly continued, much to the enraged Natsu's anger.

"Then what the hell do you expect me to do?"

"Natsu, please calm down," Romeo eased forward, wary of the larger threat. "No one can fight like this, not even you."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! NOT WHEN THAT BASTARD KILLED LUCY!" Natsu roared, spitting blood as his eyes flickered yellow.

The eerie silence was followed by Atlas' voice. "I see your resolve, now you must be judged." He raised his head and let out a hollow-sounding roar that rumbled throughout the area.

Romeo shook as other roars sounded and soon he and Natsu were surrounded by six dragons, Atlas included.

"What is the meaning of this, Atlas?" a rugged dragon growled out. It had a wide mouth and its body was covered in rough deep reddish brown scales. Great leathery wings were folded on his back, and it's tail coiled to a spearhead.

"Calm yourself, Forgyre." a blue scaled dragon said. It was more narrow in body, but its squared jaw leaking blue flames showed its masculinity. "Though I ask the same."

"Feh, it better be important." an ashy dragon snorted. It was a wizened sort that showed much age in its dark eyes. "I haven't had this much fun in decades terrorizing humans."

"You can barely see them, Vesuvelg, you old coot." a younger dragon sneered, its scales a distinct eigengrau; its fringe glowing a twinge of red in the night, its eyes held whimsy.

Vesuvelg snarled at the younger, only for a blue dragon with dull gold accents and its underbelly glowing a molten core to stand in between them. "Lord Atlas, why have you called us at this time?" it raised a claw in question.

"Hearth Council," Atlas stated. "We have a lead on Igneel. A slayer that he raised."

The other five gaped in shock and looked below at the two fire mages.

"A slayer?" roared Forgyre, glaring at Romeo. "BAH! This whelp? He's not even worth a tail swipe from Pyranx!"

"Not him, you callous dolt." Atlas glowered, "And I would think you would have respect for your mate, considering the reason for this meeting."

"Hah? What reason do you speak?"

The youngest dragon lay its head low and looked at the mage under Atlas's thumb. It let out an effeminate giggle as she saw Natsu. "Well, I need to give Igneel credit for taste, he chose a competent human."

"You only say that because his hair is the same color as your flames, Pazlith…" the blue flame drakon scoffed, turning away, which Pazlith snarled.

"Wanna say that again, Chloroc?" the drakaina growled, her fire glowed behind her bared teeth. "And my flames are rose, his hair is salmon!"

"Enough!" Atlas boomed, the anger in his voice causing some of the surroundings ruins to further crumble. "We do not have time to worry about whether or not he is worthy of our strength. Right now he is the only option."

The blue and gold dragon glanced at the pinned mage before looking at Atlas. "Perhaps, Lord Atlas, but why him? You are dodging the question."

Atlas remained silent for a moment, his embering skin wavering only just. "Remind me, General Infergo, the punishment for the murder of a mate, intended or bound."

They all stood quiet at his words, as he lifted his thumb off Natsu. Infergo glowered. "The punishment is execution, with absolute prejudice. Lord, are insinuating -"

"RRAUGH!" Natsu rose from the pavement and glared around viciously. "So you're that much of a coward to call others?" he cast a glare at Atlas. Forgyre snarled in response.

"Hold your tongue, boy! The only reason you live right now is of judgement!"

"Like I give a shit!" the slayer yelled, scarlet and dark gold melding with darker flames in his right fist. "That bastard killed her, and I WON'T LET HIM LIVE ANOTHER SECOND."

Again, silence fell, until Vesuvelg rasped a garbled laugh. "Heheheaaakch! He's Igneel's, alright! That conviction is second to none."

Chloroc was not so fazed. "Boy, state your name."

Natsu glared at the blue dragon. "…Natsu Dragneel."

The council looked to one another, before their eyes were on Atlas once more. With the Eternal Flame's solemn nod, Infergo sighed.

"So it has come to this… very well, Atlas. Your reason is sound and just, and he will finish this farce of a war."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Natsu snapped.

Atlas responded. "Son of Igneel, heir apparent of the Fire Dragons, Natsu Dragneel. We of the Hearth Council, the closest to you father, can see your adamance on this night, and the senselessness of this battle. By our decision, we ask you to take your father's reign to stop this madness."

Forgyre continued. "The one that brought us only wants destruction. Something your father would not allow."

Chloroc added. "Despite our normal standing on humans, if the actions of that one are against the code, action is to be taken."

Vesuvelg stated. "Even a drake whelp can understand this. Igneel lashed at anyone who separated themselves of their morals."

Pazlith smirked. "Like these guys said, we can't let that pass, especially considering who you are."

"Who I am?" Natsu asked, his fist tightening but the ball of flames dissipating.

Infergo nodded. "The Dragneel line has been one of legacy and torment for and from all realms. It is with condolence that you bear the burden we pass to you."

"Natsu Dragneel." Atlas stated. "We ask for you to carry Igneel's will and stop this fallacy. We ask you to become the king."

Natsu flinched at the question. King? Like Igneel? After everything that happened?! After what he did?! "Why the hell should I?!"

"It is your decision, young slayer, but it may be your only one." Atlas replied.

Natsu raged in his mind, but something inside him insisted him to take it. "Fine… but I've got questions and you're gonna answer them after all this."

Atlas nodded. "So it will be, son of Igneel." he flared his wings, and the others spread theirs. Natsu's mind ticked and turned to the younger fire mage.

"Romeo, get out of the way!" he yelled as Atlas spewed his flame on him. Romeo did not think twice and bolted behind a still standing wall.

"Then by my hellish blaze, may your enemies feel pain in their misgivings." Atlas said as his fire consumed the mage. The others followed suit.

"By my compassionate blaze, may your heart never blacken from your goals." Pazlith, the Dragon of Zeal, released her rose colored flames to swirl about.

"By my explosive blaze, may your enemies be clouded by their mistakes." Vesuvelg, the Combustion Dragon, chanted as a stream of ash and soot mixed in flames shot forth.

"By my leeching blaze, may you keep your cool in the greatest of heat." Chloroc, the Thermal Dragon, said as his blue fire spewed out.

"By my hearty blaze, may your enemies be crushed in their false adamance!" Forgyre, the Dragon of the Furnace, bellowed as he belched out a stream of fire that shot off enormous sparks as it hit the air.

"By my molten blaze, may you never falter in your ideals." Infergo, the Dragon of Magma, surged a liquid through the flames, building into a coarse dome around Natsu.

Romeo was shocked as he saw the six dragons unleash their fires at the slayer. His own mind a swirl of confusion at everything that happened. Hearing Natsu's screams worried him greatly, but he was confident in Natsu's being. What addled his mind was that the guy that brought the dragons… did he really kill Lucy? He remembered her vividly from seven years ago, and even more with Natsu's fury at mentioning her. His thoughts were panicked and this new information scared him.

The silence of Natsu's screams brought him back to reality as the shell encasing the fire slayer caved in. The six dragons stopped their attacks, and not even smoke was left. The haze of heat from the rubble made Romeo blink twice and rub his eyes. He swore there was an image of another dragon among the six.

The figure stood from the rubble, panting heavily, his back was to Romeo, but the symbol of Fairy Tail stood proudly on his shoulder, but not as much as the new mark on his skin.

The vest was in tatters, roughly torn in half, and it showed his scaled back emblazoned with an image of a soaring dragon rising from an inferno. The depiction glowed white hot like a raw brand, and the vest and scarf billowed in the heat.

"N…Natsu?" he stammered, not trusting his voice.

The figure stood up, rearing his head back.

 **And ROARED.**

* * *

Up in the skies, Future Rogue was being battered as this Eimindah kept hitting him without being injured himself. It was infuriating!

"Is that all you possess?" the Eparchia snarked after backing off from a heavy straight punch. "Color me unimpressed."

'Damn this… he's more of a nuisance than demons!' Future Rogue glared, his pupils vibrating pinpricks.

It was then they heard the echoing roar. Future Rogue didn't know why, but it unnerved him even more than his opponent did.

Eimindah stopped and looked down, and a twisted smirk graced his face. "That little bastard. They actually did it."

"What are you talking about?!" Future Rogue snarled. Eimindah turned to him, his arms splayed out.

"Your delusion is gone, hatchling. And I now have a proper adversary." he laughed. "The prince is now in his father's place. The King reigns now with his kin."

His words were solidified as a column of fire erupted from the ground.

"And you? You will fall under two kings."

* * *

 **and as a side note below here are the descriptions of the dragons in this arc, enjoy**

Atlas Flame - Dragon of Hellfire - The Eternal Flame - Leader of the Hearth Council - Acting Lord of Fire

\- This dragon is a dear friend to Igneel. A noble by words and actions, he is a fence-sitter in the war, though he gives humanity the benefit of doubt by his past. His infernal scales make physical contact in combat difficult unless against another fire dragon.

Rünmael - Dragon of Ore - scorned mate of Metalicana

\- A crude drakaina, and a very persistent one, a dragon's version of a tomboy. She has no real care for the war, but is swayed to the instigation because of her past. Her ability to draw out raw metals from the earth in combat makes her a very tough adversary. Her body, like many metal dragons, has been the source of inspiration for human armor.

Ilmatary - Dragon of the Cyclone - Matriarch of the Sky Dragons

\- Never will you find a more vicious female among the dragons. She is one of the major players against the humans in the Dragon Civil War, an extreme contrast to her sister Grandeeny. She holds much disdain for Igneel, but her fear of his anger stops her from outright rebellion. Her unique wing structure can create tornados in both spinning directions with ease.

Donar - Dragon of Thunder - Lord of the Storm

\- Bold and strong, his might is nigh-equal to his namesake. A stubborn veteran of war, he refuses to talk things out and prefers action over words to show character. While he is outright against humans, he will only retaliate if he is interfered with. His electrical output has continuously changed climates to his mood.

Aksaja - Dragon of Lightning - Lady of the Storm

\- A drakaina from the east, what she makes up for in size is in raw power. To many dragons, she is second only to Igneel, but she openly says that she is the third, as she was defeated by the Outcast, who was beaten by Igneel, and only those two acknowledge the taboo dragon. She is caring, but is not above putting naysayers in their place, many times her mate. Her prowess has been seen as becoming a literal bolt of lightning in her speed.

Attor Plague - Dragon of Malady - Lord of Poison

\- A most unique dragon, being one of the very few that walks primarily on his hind legs. His knowledge of medicine, illness, and poisons is second only to the Sky Dragons, but even some have gone to him for advice, much to his amusement. He is impartial to the Civil War, but is loyal to the King, and if need be, will go as his personal assassin. His body composition can create illnesses to infect or simply poison targets, his tail houses both a deterrent and a last resort, a highly corrosive acid that can melt ethereal magic.(A/N: apparently the design is similar to RWBY's dragon Grimm, which was a complete coincidence.)

Lusarth - Dragon of Light - Champion of the White

\- A brash dragon that is always ready for combat. He is respectful to his opponents, but will still goad them if he believes they are holding back. He has faced Weisslogia many times inside and out of the ring, and always lost. His pride made him seek out the dragon to prove himself stronger, and was insulted that his position as Champion was only because his rival did not participate. His ability to focus his light to just below the scales has been a reckoning to many an adversary, being called the Light of Victory.

Belynngras - Dragon of the Witching Hour - Successor of Darkness

\- A stern dragon bearing the appearance of a wyvern, something that burns his ire if brought up. While he is technically a scholar, he is by no means weak. Him and Skiadrum were apprentices under Master Särakaotus, and when the two disappeared, he was named successor, but out of concern, he sought out the two. Unique to shadow dragons, his power is more associated with night and the darker is it, the more powerful he becomes.


	10. Chapter 10

Rünmael snarled as she was forced to retreat as the abhorrent brat that called himself the son of her mate had the audacity to call her his mother! Every attack she now let loose only strengthened him. Iron Ore dragon indeed!

"Ready to give up, Rünmael?" Gajeel called out to him. The drakaina only snarled back.

"Silence yourself, scrap! I will not allow you to parade as that coward's child!" she let loose another rockslide at him to finally bury the stain of memory. She viciously smiled at seeing him under the rubble, only to be shocked when he leaped out from the shadows and struck her with an iron ore club.

"AAAURGA!" she cried as she fell. Gajeel stood over her to the side, his eyes glimmering in the clouded moonlight.

"Had enough yet, Ma?" he smirked, angering her further.

"Don't… you dare…" she growled as she lunged her claw at him. "CALL ME THAT!"

Gajeel leaped out of the way and readied himself for another strike, when he heard a loud roar that shook the city. It rattled his very core, and it looked like Rünmael also suffered from it.

"The dragon king?" he heard her whisper in panic. When a fiery explosion in the distance, he cursed.

"Damn it, what did Salamander do now?"

"Salamander?" Rünmael asked.

"Yeah, Natsu. Igneel's brat."

"So His Majesty also took in a slayer." Rünmael scoffed. "Strange." She then readied herself with her head held high. "If you know the slayer under his Majesty, then maybe Metalicana _did_ teach you properly. So show me what you can do, boy."

Gajeel faltered for an instant. Even though she pissed him off this whole time, and now she wants to see what he can do just because of _Salamander_?

How goddamn sad is that?!

"Tch. You really know how to make family feel special, Ma."

Rünmael snarled again. "Know your place, scrap!" another spire erupted from the ground and struck Gajeel, who held his ground as a memory from the night before last sparked in his mind.

 _Gajeel was muttering to himself as he walked through the streets. The past few days were shitty, especially with Salamander pulling the rug out from under him. And then winning the goddamn match because of his new strength. And what did he get? A friggin trip to a dragon graveyard._

" _Tch, damn bastard. What the hell did he do?!" he growled out. Mavis told them about Natsu getting locked up, and now he was trying to clear his head. He was passing a park when her heard the strum of metal strings. Turning his gaze, he saw a large man leaning against a tree. He was strumming a large guitar masterfully. After a few moments, the man spoke._

" _Metalicana's kid, right?" he had stilled the strings, putting Gajeel on edge._

" _So what if I am?" he grunted, tightening his fist._

 _The man chuckled and stood fully, twirling the guitar and slamming the now-bladed edge into the ground._

" _How bout I show you how metal you can be, boy?"_

Gajeel smiled, a feral grin on his face. "My place is standing with my comrades! Try this! Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Silver Camellia!"

The earth around Rünmael rumbled and exploded out, metallic towers forming a cage around the drakaina. She tried smashing through them, but they reverberated back at her, making her roar in pain.

"IRON WORKS!"

Suddenly, the towers condensed around Rünmael, coiling against her body, leaving only her head free.

"AUUURGH! DAMN YOU BRAT!" she screamed at him, thrashing her neck about, her copper eyes vibrating in fury. "JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'LL TEAR YOU BOTH TO MOLTEN SLAG!"

"OH SHADDUP!" Gajeel yelled at her face, stopping her tirade. "Do you seriously think I give two shits about how he was? He left me, they ALL left us! I wanna find that prick just as much as you to give him a piece of my mind!" he grabbed her muzzle and glared in her eyes. "Now how about you help your son get these dragons to stop fighting, Last thing I want is Salamander taking the glory."

Rünmael glowered at his thrice-damned familiarity, but chuckled. "He always was a softie. Fine boy. I'll aid you. If that fire-streaker Atlas can see potential, I can do the same for you."

* * *

Wendy tried desperately to breathe past her bruised ribs as she got back to her feet. Her aunt wasn't pulling any punches in this fight, or in her chase pulling any claws, as even with her Dragon Force active, she hadn't managed to land another major blow like the first one.

"Your luck seems to have run out, whelp. And it's about time that I finish you off." Ilmatary roared as she thrashed her tail, the blood traveling down her leg making her appear all the more dangerous.

' _Why… even with the strength of my mom, I still can't win?'_ Wendy thought in sorrow as tears began to escape from her eyes. ' _I'm sorry Natsu, but I can't… I can't keep up with actual dragons… I can't win.'_

But just as Wendy was about to lose all hope a voice called out to her, a voice that Wendy wasn't expecting to hear.

"Wendy!" Carla cried out as she flew as fast as she could, to the point where she was only a streak of light.

"C-Carla?" Wendy blankly replied, her surprise at the situation overriding her sorrow.

"What's this? A cat would _dare_ to interrupt a dragon's duel?" Ilmatary scoffed as she whipped her head around to glare at the feline. But before either the dragon or the slayer could do anything Carla sped through their battlefield, grabbed Wendy by the back of her dress, and lifted her high into the air.

"Carla, what are you doing here?"

"Aiding you! I can't do much with that manticore as much as Lily."

Wendy looked to her left and saw Zirconis fighting a manticore, and it looked like Lily, Hisui, and Happy were on it.

"Stand still, you hairballs!" the green dragon snarled as he lunged.

"Not on your future life as a satchel! Now, Warrior!" Jalad dove below Zirconis' attack, and Lily swung his blade. It was close, but Zirconis was able to graze by it.

Wendy saw the two forces face each other again, and the green dragon chuckled.

"I must admit, mount, you are a more formidable opponent than I hea- huh?" Zirconis paused as he stroked the hanging whiskers off his chin, only to find it missing. "WHAT!? YOU HAVE THE GALL TO STRIKE ME!? That's going to take months to grow back!"

The manticore chuckled as he held the aforementioned appendage in between his toes. He closed his paws around in and with a pulse of his magic opened them to toss it onto his back into Hisui's palms. She looked down to see the tendril was now a dragon hide whip.

"The princess may not be a Heartfilia by any means, but she does have the gift, so she deserves a weapon of a proper Celestial Mage." Jalad sneered, his mouth showcasing his teeth.

"What right do you have to use my body for such a worthless gi-GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zirconis was blasted away by a vibrant twister. The groups saw Ilmatary snarling at where the green dragon once was.

"Lecherous arrogant wyrm. He's lucky I'm not pursuing him." she said under her breath.

It was at that moment very sky rumbled with an echoing roar.

Ilmatary's eyes shuddered as her body tensed. "That's impossible… _he_ can't be here!"

Jalad groaned. "Oh brilliant. Eimindah won't stop whining about this for a month."

"What is that racket?!" Carla asked to the wind.

Wendy felt the roar rattle in her ears, and a smile twitched on her face. "Natsu…"

Her whisper was heard by the Cyclone Drakaina and Ilmatary glowered at the girl. "Who?"

Wendy let the smile grow on her face as she looked at her aunt. "Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel… my _brother_."

At her words, Ilmatary's plumage flared as fear riddled her eyes for only an instant. She relaxed at a level of composure before she sneered. "His Majesty raised a human? Ha! How the mighty have fallen. No wonder my sister followed his lead."

"Stop saying that!" the Sky Dragon Slayer yelled. "I refuse to have Grandeeny's name be ruined by…by… AN ARROGANT AIRHEAD!"

Ilmatary gawked at her, as did everyone eyes, until Jalad roared in laughter.

"HRAHRAHRAHA! Good one, girl!"

Ilmatary glared viciously at the manticore, and would have struck if Wendy hadn't released another roar at her, getting her attention.

"Your fight is with me, Ilmatary!" Wendy yelled, then glanced at her partner. "Carla… I have an idea, but it'll take a few seconds, can you keep her off me?"

"Whatever you're planning child, do it quickly!" Carla said as she dodged another twister from the sky matriarch. Wendy nodded as she started inhaling at a slow rate, remembering her dream with Ketquozal.

" _Now my dear, you must understand that not every dragon is benevolent, and others will be downright spiteful." Ketquozal stated as they rested on a cliff overlooking the ocean._

" _I understand, Grandfather." Wendy said. "I've… faced a dragon before our return."_

 _Ketquozal nodded slightly. "I am aware, which is why you must learn the skill I have hidden from my descendants. It will be trying for you, but you must know it's necessity." He lifted himself to look at Wendy, and she nodded._

After Wendy felt she she had enough air, she took one more large gasp of air, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art…" ' _Natsu, I will win this!'_ "Azure Pansy: HEAVEN PIERCER!"

Ilmatary froze in her attacks as concussive winds smashed her into the buildings behind her and her bearings were shocked further as the blast condensed into a spiraling needle that tore into her side and the lower portion of her wing. She screamed in pain and shock as the attack flew into the sky. ' _Impossible! How could this brat know the lost art?!'_ as she collapsed on the ground, she saw Wendy fall to the ground, her pink hair returning to its deep blue. "Girl… who taught you that spell." she breathed, trying to speak through the pain.

Wendy struggled to sit up, taking deep breaths, with Carla at her side. "Great Grandfather Ketquozal," she smiled, as Ilmatary's gaze widened.

"You -!" she tried getting up to lash at her again, but was stopped by a paw slamming her neck to the ground and a poisoned tail precarious poised over her eye.

"Don't even try." Jalad growled atop her. "Even you can have the dignity to lose against family."

Ilmatary snarled at the manticore. Her gaze fell back on Wendy and her fury boiled inside to release one last tempest for her victory, dragon pride be damned!

Unfortunately, her attack was stopped as familiar blue flames struck the ground and twisted into waves of ice. She looked to see another annoyance.

"Chloroc…" she hissed as the Thermal Dragon touched down. She saw another human about the girl's age slide off his back to run towards her.

"Lady Iltamary, stop this farce. Even you know that this is a worthless battle." Chloroc said as he gazed at her, shifting between her and the manticore.

"This is _my_ fight, Chloroc. Stay out of it!"

Chloroc gazed down at her without emotion. "This is your _loss_. Now help us end this. Lord Atlas is taking His Majesty to the main threat."

"So Igneel is here?!" she bared her teeth.

"Regrettably, no. His son Natsu is, and bears the burden. Now," he blew a quick stream of flames at Ilmatary's gaping wound, frosting it over and leaving her to heal. "Get up and do your job as Matriarch of the Sky Dragons."

The Cyclone Drakaina paused her fury and flexed her wing. It would not be easy but she could still fight. She picked herself up and walked away, glancing behind to Wendy, before bounding off to cease this chaos.

* * *

Laxus hissed as stray bolts seared his skin. He had to give the two dragons credit, they worked together spectacularly. Donar embodied the raw power of lightning surging about, while Aksaja's speed was almost invisible to him.

While Laxus would sooner die than admit it, he hadn't had such a difficult fight since the time the iron bastard teamed up with Flame Brain.

He could hear Aksaja laugh lightly. "Come now, son, surely you can hold a much better fight than that."

"I already told you, Aksaja. This human is worthless." Donar grunted. "Not worth magic in the least, much less ours."

"Fuck off you blue-balled bitch!" Laxus roared at the drakon, to which Donar snarled and lunged, arm encased in discharge. The slayer held firm and gnawed at the spark as he dug his hands into the larger dragon's claw, when the roar that echoed throughout the battlefield reached the eye of the storm, halting the assault of the two males.

The golden drakaina flew in the air to get a better view, and a smile graced her maw. "Igneel, you jerk. So this is where you were."

"Impossible… His Majesty? Here?!" Donar flinched just enough to give Laxus enough room to deliver a shocking left hook to the face, causing the lord to fall.

The slayer heaved his breathing when he say a column of fire explode in the distance. "What the hell did you do this time, Natsu?"

"You're mistaken, false slayer." Donar refuted with an arrogant chuckle, the sheer volume of his voice causing the rubble around them to shake. "Those are the flames of the king of all fire, not some worthless human scum."

"Yeah? Well, hate to break it to ya but I know of only one guy who can make flames like that, and he isn't some kind of overgrown lizard."

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE YOU PISSANT UPSTART!" the blue dragon surged his lightning and bared his fangs. "I may not agree with his decisions, but he is still my king, and I will not allow you to besmirch him!"

"Says the guy who is the dog of the pair!"

"Why you -"

"Donar." Aksaja stated freezing her mate with a stern glare. He backed off as the drakaina stood between them before she looked to Laxus. "You said 'Natsu', might I know who you mean?" her tone was even, but wary.

Laxus spat out some blood from earlier. "The only fire-starter I know that has enough raw power as a nuisance and friend. First Generation Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail."

Aksaja's eyes widened and Laxus could see her scales bristle with excitement. "Dragneel, you say… and was he raised by His Majesty King Igneel?"

"He kept spouting that shit, yeah." Laxus grunted, and Aksaja smiled and twirled in the air with a laugh.

"So that's what he did! Hahaha! Igneel, you softie!" the drakaina smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye. She looked to Laxus and grinned. "And I would assume you faced him as well?"

Laxus glowered at her and stepped towards them. "So what if I did? I would have kicked his ass if that metal bastard didn't help in the middle!" this sent Aksaja into a titter.

"I told you he was just like you, Donar!" she said in a laugh. Her partner snarled.

"I am nothing like him! I didn't need any help against His Majesty!" Donar discharged several bolts that flew into the sky.

"You still lost." she stuck out her tongue at him before gazing back at Laxus.

"Enough! If this whelp is as powerful as you seem to think, then he should have no problem surviving this…" Donar growled as his whole body tensed, static electricity coursing along his back and gathering in between his wings, forming a massive ball of thunder that even Laxus had to admit was impressive, a low whistle escaping the lighting mage's mouth as he watched the attack gather.

' _Well… this actually looks like it could be a little dangerous.'_ Laxus grimly thought as he took a step back, electricity beginning to arc away from the dragon's spine and strike its surroundings. ' _I doubt that the halberd will be enough to force that off course… what to do now?'_

A single spark flashed in his mind of a late-night encounter.

 _Laxus was taking a walk through the streets, figuring out how to deal with another lightning user, not to mention the kingdom putting Natsu in lock-up._

" _Damn it gramps, how am I supposed to comfort a spirit, even if it's the First Master?" he growled under his breath. After Mavis had told them what was happening, she broke down a bit… didn't exactly settle everyone down._

 _The hairs on the back of his head straightened as he felt some pressure drop, and a single bolt of lightning struck down a block away. Laxus braced himself in case one of Ivan's flunkies tried anything, but as the smoke cleared, he saw two tall men, one limber and old, like that Hades bastard, and a stockier man in black._

" _Nice landing, ya coot." the stocky man graveled out._

" _Silence, Vanforrmeis," the taller man said. "we have arrived at where we need to be, so hurry to your quarry."_

 _The one called Vanforrmeis grunted and started running in a different direction, while the remaining man turned to Laxus. He saw the man wielding a staff similar to guild masters, but he could feel the raw power emanating from him. Laxus tightened his fists in anticipation of an attack, but was surprised to see the man bow._

" _My apologies for the startle, young lightning bearer, but I insist that we mean no harm."_

 _Laxus scowled for a moment, still wary of this guy. "Not exactly smart to sneak up on a Fairy Tail mage, old timer."_

 _The old man chuckled. "Perhaps, but I insist that you take this as a compensation." he held out his hand and a sphere of blue lightning formed over his fingers. The slayer's eyes went wide, that raw energy felt like it could crush the block they were on twelve times over with juice to spare, even by the guild's normal standard._

 _Reaching out, Laxus saw the ball float towards him, and as it brushed against his fingers, his brain surged with information. He collapsed onto his knee and looked up at the ancient man, staggering his breath._

" _I am Ramuh, one of the gods of Lightning, young Laxus. While I cannot take you as a slayer, I do intend to have a victory tomorrow." Ramuh reached into his robe and pulled out another sphere, this one a chilling white and encased in glass. "Make sure this is given to the Ice mage. Lady Skaldi would have come, but her presence would have alerted Lord Prystalget."_

 _Laxus grunted as he tried to ease his breathing before he blacked out._

"Lousy old bastard… never thought someone could be more cunning than Gramps." he chuckled as he forced his magic to surge, bolts arcing in attempt to force Donar back. "You wanted a real fight? THEN COME ON!" his muscles bulged as his shirt and bandages tore, revealing the scale-like markings of Dragon Force.

Aksaja smiled at the exchange, and Donar snarled in fury.

"Arrogant little shit, BEGONE FROM MY PRESENCE!" Donar released the lightning at him in an enormous bolt that exploded the surrounding area, and the slayer took it head on.

The blast continued for fifteen seconds, the rumbling of thunder collapsing the destroyed building. The Lord of the Storm smirked for just a moment, before he was struck at the base of his neck by a heavy kick.

Laxus roared through the pain of charred skin as he forced his body into the air, slamming Donar's jaw with a fierce uppercut, his lightning magic felt clogged from taking the brunt of the blast. He forced his hands together and a small ball of blue and yellow lightning pulsed.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art… Golden Daffodil," Laxus chanted, raising his hands over his head as storm clouds grew above him, much to the pair's surprise. As a natural bolt struck down onto the slayer, he brought down his hands and yelled. "JUDGEMENT VOLT."

The ball exploded in his hands and not even Donar's technique could match in power. The blue dragon flared his wings and snarled. He would not bow before a human, he would not fall this day!

Unfortunately, his pride would take another hit as Aksaja grabbed his tail and blinked him out of the way, the beam of lightning passing and striking a rather unfortunate green dragon.

Laxus panted heavily as he felt his magic so drained that he couldn't keep his body upright in the air. He barely registered the claw grabbing him, but definitely felt the electric pulse forced into his system. Looking up, he saw Aksaja's grinning face.

"A most impressive technique, son. We will help your comrade Natsu. After all, I want to see how well the boy is like his father." Aksaja chuckled. She looked to Donar, and he begrudgingly nodded as he flew off, the Lady readying her newfound 'child' for the battle ahead.

* * *

Cobra coughed into his hand after he had successfully landed another hit on Attor, and looking into his leathery palm, he saw blood.

' _Damn it. I should have expected him to be a tough fight, but he's a lot sturdier than he looks…'_ he ranted in his mind.

Kinana steadied herself in the air, glancing at Cobra's condition and to ensure he didn't fall off. His scaly skin looked smooth in the clouded moonlight, a darker violet than her own. His neck was tensed as what looked like folds appeared behind his jugular.

Both of them glanced at Attor Plague wavering, though it didn't look like he was injured at all. His baggy cloak-like hide made him difficult to directly hit, so larger range abilities were his best chance, and that left the two of them vulnerable enough for the dragon to get almost close enough to graze the air behind them.

Cobra hissed as he felt his spine shift. ' _Ghh! I can't keep this up. Whatever this is doing to me, my body can't properly convert it to my magic.'_ His mental rambling was halted by his ears beginning to bleed from a sound that rocked his core. "Gu-RAAAAAAUGH!" he screamed as he slammed his hands over his ears to block out the sound, one he knew unfortunately well, but this was more intense.

Dragneel's roar.

Attor reclaimed his bearings and his bones vibrated as the heat and sound passed, his sockets glimmered red as he saw the column of fire. "So his Majesty comes to the field… hm?" his gaze went on Cobra fall from the serpent girl clutching his ears in pain. ' _To have such an acute sense… were he a true drake, he would be one of the finest I would know…'_ His gait was as though he was gliding across the rubble towards the downed slayer, the serpent girl baring her fangs at his approach. Attor looked at her for a moment before a small jab at her left side with his elongated talon made her hiss in pain before her body twisted to human form.

Kinana choked on the air at the sudden return of her normal limbs before she stared up at the dragon's imposing figure. Her latent fear fell back as she heard Cobra's grunts of pain. She went to his side and lifted his head. Even with his condition, she still could see the his physical humanity, but his ears were bleeding profusely. She looked up to Attor, breath caught in her throat, but firm in her words. "Please… save him. Take back the illness you gave me."

Attor looked at her with indifference. "I cannot do that, child."

"Why not?!" she yelled at him, "you did it just now with me!"

"What I did was strike a node on your body to revert your form." the Malady Dragon spoke. "It is a failsafe of the magic you now have in full, until you can do it consciously." he hunched over so his beak was at her chin as she stared into his sockets. His next words were a graveled hiss. "I am no healer child. That is of the sky dragons, my kin of poison are their mortal foes, but we are not monsters."

"G…get awa-ay from her." Cobra rasped from his position, he could feel his mouth warp in structure. He forced his clawed hands onto the stone, but another hand held him down.

"Erik, please don't fight!" Kinana pressed her palm on his chest. He looked at her, but the confused expression on his face made her worry.

"He cannot hear you, child… not as he is." Attor lifted his talons and lunged at the two, the pair flinching at the intent of torn flesh, but Cobra felt the six tips of the claws on his face, and then his ears began to burn.

"Ah-ahhh-AHHHHRRRRAAAAAUGH!"

Kinana held him as he flailed, his body convulsing as she stared at the dragon. "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"If he cannot handle pain, then he is not worthy of the power he holds. Now be _silent_!" Attor's gaze never left the slayer as he screamed.

She flinched as the dragon hissed, and Cobra continued screaming for a moment until he fell limp. Kinana's voice was still, but the slayer shot up where he rested and turned his gaze to her.

With _two_ reptilian eyes.

"Erik… your eyes."

Cobra lifted his hand to his face and felt his vision become sharper than ever, and his ears were picking up the sound of fists against flesh in the sky further away than his acute senses picked up before. Turning to Attor, he whispered. "You healed me… you said you couldn't."

"And I did not." the answer brought question to the two, so Attor continued. "Healing implies that your wound would be gone, as it may appear. What I did was accelerating your body's cells so it would regenerate what was damaged. It is very fickle to force cells to multiply, too much done would destroy the body."

' _Cell overgrowth… Cancer?!'_ Kinana panicked in her mind, and Cobra heard her thoughts as Attor rambled on.

"The body is both the strongest structure and the most fragile. It is an eternal balance, and if something is thrown into disarray, it suffers." Attor raised his body to stand straighter than their entire encounter. "Young Erik, His Majesty's call has demanded an end to this night, but I shall only aid you if you strike me with your strongest attack and answer me one question. Such feats will be simple in your current state."

Cobra felt his tongue click against his teeth in annoyance. Dragneel? King? What a laugh. But if he could get the council off his back… eh, why not. He steadied himself getting up, and motioned for Kinana to stay behind him. "You wanted my technique, Plague? You're in luck." he forced his hands to leak the deep reddish brown poison before it took on a purplish hue. "This is gonna be fun for you. Dragon Slayer Secret Art:" Cobra felt the sides of his neck spread out and his upper fangs extend with his now wider mouth. "Violet Oleander: MIASMA PLAGUE!"

Cobra spewed poison from his hands and mouth in much the same way as his namesake, the streams grazing the dragon's baggy skin in boiling hisses, the ground burning from the venomous onslaught into a fine mist. Kinana held her breath at the feeling of nausea barely smelling this poison.

Attor winced only just as the slayer's attack blanketed the area. He had to admit, the child had great potential, even he felt the mist affect his body, any longer and he would succumb to agony. So with an eased breath, he began to inhale the mist as the boy finished.

Cobra gaped at seeing the dragon pretty much eat his attack through the tip of his beak, since there was no actual mouth to be spoken of. The dragon's body began to bloat as it continued to inhale until there was nothing left. He cursed himself at his overexertion. And even more at Attor's laughter.

"Hehehauagh… Cholinesterase, Calcicludine, Phosphodiesterases, Peptide toxins… and a hint of mustard, quite tangy." he said as he body deflated.

' _You gotta be kidding… he could tell all that from the taste?'_ Cobra fell to his knees as he felt his skin turn to normal and his right eye close, ' _the hell?'_

"So your Dragon Force dispersed, heh, first timers." Attor chuckled. "No matter, you must still answer my question." the dragon hunched over. "As a slayer of my kin, you must know this to be worthy."

Cobra glared at the dragon, not giving an inch.

"What is the meaning of poison?"

The slayer blinked at the question, looking up at Attor's face, but then he chuckled into a heavy laugh. "That's the question? I expected something difficult."

Attor's eyes glowed red and shifted to a scowl.

Cobra smirked at the dragon's annoyance. "The meaning of poison is to endure and become stronger where physical limitation is set. The meaning of poison… is survival."

Attor was silent, but laughed. "HeheheahaHAHAHHAAAAUGHK! For decades, many young drakes have given the same answers of death and impairment, but survival and endurance? You are truly one of a kind, Erik the Cobra." the dragon reached behind his back and pulled out a violet crystal. "Here, child. Consume this lacrima and be ready. His Majesty sounds angry."

Cobra kept his smile as he grasped the crystal, feeling his body wince in vigor as some toxin flowed through his arm. "Angry doesn't begin to describe his mood." he said as he crushed the gem in his jaws.

* * *

Sting tried desperately to wipe the blood out of his eyes as he pulled himself out of the shattered window and launched back at his draconic opponent, feeling grateful that Weisslogia hadn't fought back when he asked Sting to end him. As it turned out, fighting against dragons wasn't as easy as he had bragged to Salamander a week ago, a period of time that felt more like months now that he was fighting for his life.

The battle was beginning to leave its mark on the Holy Dragon Slayer, some of his ribs had practically turned to powder from some of the asshole dragon's attacks and his body was covered in a multitude of smaller cuts, a few particularly bad ones over his right eye that occasionally blinded him when blood rolled down his face.

"WELL DONE, BOY! This is what a fight should be! Two creatures trying to erase each other from creation! Your Little Star should be proud of what you've accomplished here. That's assuming you had the stones to mate with her of course." Lusarth joked with a hearty laugh. The white dragon hadn't fared much better than Sting did, his scales covered in small burns and one of his wings having a multitude of small punctures along its length courtesy of Sting's Holy Ray. "But it looks like you've reached the limits of your power and it wouldn't be very sporting of me to prolong your suffering. I will send you to your father soon enough."

"Shut it you overgrown lizard!" Sting shouted back as he launched another blast of light at the dragon who promptly jumped out of the way. ' _He's right though, I can't hold Dragon Force for too much longer. Should I… use that one attack? But pops said never to…'_

But Sting's thoughts were interrupted when all of the light in his surroundings started to get drawn into Lusarth's two front claws, the two dangerous appendages glowing with a terrifying amount of magic. ' _Oh shit, I doubt that's just for show… sorry pops, looks like I'm gonna use it.'_

" _Remember Sting, this technique should only ever be used when you truly intend to kill your foe, this is not the kind of attack you use in any other situation other than when your life, or the life of your mate is on the line."_

" _Eh? That sounds like too much of a pain. And why would I be in a fight and not be trying to kill the other guy? That makes no sense!"_

 _Weisslogia chuckled as he pinched the young blonde in between two long talons. "You will understand one day little one, but until then you are forbidden from using this technique until that time."_

" _I don't get it, but ok Pops!"_

"Sorry Weisslogia, but I'm going to use that technique now. I have to keep Yukino safe." Sting quietly apologized as he lowered his stance and interlocked his fingers, his own hands beginning to glow in the same way that Lusarth's claws were. But unlike the dragon's attack, Sting's fingers were only covered in thin tendrils of holy magic.

The white dragon, having noticed Sting's own magic flaring in response to his attack, laughed loudly before smirking victoriously at the slayer. "Yes! That's the way, boy! Come at me with that bastard's strongest technique! Protect what is yours! Prove that your father was correct in raising you!"

"I don't need you to tell me that… Dragon Slayer Secret Art; White Aster: Ivory Shell!" Sting shouted as he separated his fingers and slammed his palms into the ground, light leaking out from in between his fingers.

For a brief second there was no reaction, but eventually small lines of white light began to shoot out of the ground around the white dragon before meeting with other strings above its body, wrapping around its body. Lusarth roared in pain as he tried to claw at the lines of light, and managed to cut a few, but in the end he couldn't keep up with the increasing amount of magical tendrils.

The magic continued to snowball until Sting couldn't even make out the furious dragon, its body covered in so much magical string that it was beginning to look like a massive flower bud.

Time seemed to freeze as Sting watched his magic working, hopefully eroding the dragon from within the bud. But when a single massive claw of light ripped through his attack his heart sank as he fell to his knees.

"Impressively done boy, it's been a long time since I've been hurt in such a way." Lusarth congratulated in a much more subdued tone than normal, his scales smoking slightly as he slowly lumbered forward. "But this is the extent of a human's strength and that is as far as you can go." The dragon continued as he hefted a single massive claw in preparation for his strike. "In recognition of your strength, I swear that I will not harm your Little Star. You may join your foster father knowing your mate will survive."

"Damn… well at least I've got your promise. Get on with it then." Sting relented as he collapsed back and closed his eyes in preparation for the blow.

However the blow never came, instead the loud beating of wings thumped through the surroundings, sending gusts of wind across the rubble.

Sting opened his eyes again to see a massive rose flamed dragon land in between the two combatants.

"Stop now, Lusarth, now is not the time to harm the slayers." the dragon warned as it positioned a leg right in front of Sting.

"Pazlith? Why have you come between me and my prey? We have fought tooth and nail against each other and I won't tolerate interference." Lusarth growled, a growl that was promptly ignored by the newcomer.

"I couldn't care less what you won't tolerate, The Fire King's child is present and we have chosen to grant him our power. You will fall in line or be ripped from the sky."

Lusarth chuckled at that before bowing his head slightly. "Heh… spoken like a true daughter of flame… very well then what exactly do you have in mind?"

"We are to kill the enemy of the Prince of Flame. The slayer who brought us here."

* * *

Rouge was furious, something incredibly rare in his life assuming someone wasn't attempting to hurt Frosh. Not only was his opponent incredibly strong and much better at manipulating shadows that Rouge was but he still couldn't get his mind off of the fact that there had been a voice talking to him inside his skull, something that even Rouge knew wasn't a good sign.

"…you're distracted yet again boy. Keep this up and you'll lose your head." Belynngras coldly warned as he battered Rouge with his massive tail, sending the shadow dragon slayer cartwheeling through the air. "If you wish to prove that your comrades are enough to keep your will strong, you must also prove your strength here and now… and so far I am not impressed."

"Well what do you expect? Fighting dragons isn't exactly something I've done often enough to be considered proficient at it." Rouge seethed as he used the shadows to maneuver behind the black dragon and attack, his shadowy fist bouncing harmlessly off the dragons superior scales.

"I expect the strength of a slayer. Not some whelp who can only spout nonsense."

Rouge clenched his teeth as he leapt away from the solidified shadows the dragon swung at him, the slayers anger only growing. What could he do at this point? Belynngras clearly held the advantage in nearly every aspect from the battle, from magical power to physical might, how could Rouge beat him?

{Then you must learn to become truly one with the shadows of the world.} another voice called out in Rouge's head. A voice that was much deeper and carried much more power than the first one.

' _Terrific, another one…'_ Rogue couldn't help but think in defeat as he maneuvered away from the shadow dragon, trying to make an advantageous situation for himself.

{Yes, I am another voice. But if you dare compare me to that wisp of darkness from earlier, I will rip your soul in two, boy.} The voice warned dangerously, apparently having heard Rouge's thoughts

' _Well then want to tell me who you are exactly? Otherwise I'm just going to think of you as a stress related hallucination.'_

{Heh, so there is some strength in you yet… very well. I am the Master of All Shadows, The Dragon of Eclipse; Särakaotus} The voice introduced with a chuckle.

Rouge all but stopped as the voice introduced itself. Was it telling the truth?

{Only a fool doubts the truth when that truth is speaking directly to them.} the voice claiming to be Särakaotus all but growled as it yet again read his mind.

' _Well what the hell do you expect me to do? I don't normally have voices berating me in my head and if you haven't noticed I'm a little busy right now.'_

{Why do you think I waited till now to speak to you, boy? I know full well that you're in need of aid, that is precisely why I'm here.} Särakaotus replied with a sigh. {I have come to offer you a taste of the true strength of the shadows so that you may one day take up the mantle your father prepared for you.}

' _I don't really think the middle of a fight is the right time for someone to try to teach me new magic… no offense.'_

{Why do you think you get a choice in the matter, boy?} the voice returned with a chuckle. {I will show you this power with or without your consent. You never had an option to begin with.}

And with that something strange happened to Rouge's body, like he was suddenly watching a lacrima movie of his own perspective.

Belynngras halted his prowl as Rogue faltered his stance, grasping his head and stumbling about, but he did not scream as the shadows of this realm consumed him, instead gasping for air. ' _What is happening? There are only four dragons of the darkness with us, and if they entered here I would sense them… so who is doing this?'_

But all of Belynngras's questions vanished when Rouge righted himself and stared at the dragon, his eyes completely black and pupil-less.

"What is this…? What are you, spirit?" Belynngras growled as he took a step back inadvertently, the feeling of power emanating from the immature slayer completely different from what he was feeling moments ago.

"I am your shadow, the night, the absence of light… I am the dark." Rouge's body answered arrogantly, his voice somehow twisted and containing so much power that it actually shook his surroundings.

"Wh-what?" The dragon exclaimed in panic but his attention was quickly diverted when the world around him began to be stained in darkness.

"…Dragon Slayer Secret Art… Black Iris… _Dark Realization_!" The possessed Rouge chanted as the shadows that were covering everything started to converge on Belynngras. The black dragon tried to take off, sensing the inherent danger in the technique, but before he could get more than twenty feet off the ground he noticed that even the sky itself had turned completely black.

' _This is… it cannot be.'_ The dragon thought in shock but had no more time to panic, the shadows that had surrounded him converged on his back in that moment, slicing through his body with all the strength of a physical blade.

And then it was over, Rouge was once again in control of his body and the shadows retreated to reveal a heavily wounded Belynngras lying on his side with blood pooling underneath him.

{Remember this sight, Rouge, for one day you will require more power than you have, and on that day you will seek me out. Until then…}

And with that the strange presence was gone, leaving Rouge shaken and immensely confused.

"I see… so that's what's going on… how interesting." Belynngras chuckled quietly as he tried to rise, his legs barely able to hold his weight as he stood. "I never imagined that he himself would interfere in the mortal realm again… how incredibly interesting."

"What's going on? How do you know what happened?" Rouge started to question as he too struggled back to his feet, exhaustion making his movements sluggish.

"Nothing you need to know of, boy." Belynngras quietly refuted as he gestured with his snout towards the palace. "But you don't have the time to speak with me. If you don't want to be consumed by your shadow you must go and claim the darkness for yourself."

* * *

Natsu had been around flames his entire life, from his earliest memories to only a few hours ago, but in all that time he had never felt anything like the fire that was currently eating at his flesh.

It felt like someone had welded the sun to his back. A heat beyond anything that should exist in Earthland.

But despite the heat Natsu could still vaguely tell where he was. Hell, he could feel the body heat of others around him.

"N-Natsu? You still in there?" One of the heat sources called out, the smallest of the heat sources. Natsu whipped his head around to glare at the heat, seeing a multitude of weak flames circulating around its form.

No… this wasn't the creature he needed to defeat. But then where…?

{Hoh? So you finally decided to grace us with your presence, King Drake. To think that so many of the dragons would throw off the shackles of control. And even beyond that unite to crown a king. I'm somewhat impressed.} A voice called out in his mind, a voice that thrummed with power.

{What? Who is this? How are you communicating with us?} An older voice asked in return. A voice that Natsu could vaguely recognize as someone important to him.

{S-sorry Master. This guy tracked me down and forced me to use my telepathy.} another voice timidly replied, another voice that Natsu recognized as a comrade.

{Warren? I see… that explains why I can feel the minds of everyone in Fairy Tail…} The older voice replied with a sigh.

{Took you long enough, Telepath.} the first voice that made Natsu growl. The same voice that threw him to the ground. That annoying blue-black flame. {And I wouldn't have expected senility from you, Titan.}

A choking sound was heard from the older voice. {You-!}

"Quiet." Natsu growled, silencing all parties. He could feel it… he could feel the heat of the one who had taken his treasure!

" **YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"** Natsu roared as wings of flame appeared on his back while at the same time flames coiled around his fists. Before any of the heat sources could say anything Natsu all but exploded into the air.

{Salamander, what the hell?!} he heard grating files in his mind at the voice.

But Natsu had no interest in the voices in his head, directly in front of him were two heat sources, one massive and flying through the air. And the other that bled the blue-black half as large overshadowing another. Both of them would feel his wrath.

{Natsu! Stand down! Fairy Tail mages don't kill!} the older voiced yelled.

" **SHUT UP!"** the new king bellowed. " **THAT ROGUE BASTARD KILLED LUCY! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"**

Natsu's declaration echoed throughout the city below, and all that heard it stopped for a moment, the voices were silent in his mind, then it was all a clamor.

But the clamor was irrelevant to Natsu, his prey was in front of him and that was all that mattered. The black flame that crackled white, he could see familiar golden sparks at two points on its side. He roared as he slammed atop the massive flame just in front of the blue-black one.

Future Rogue seethed as Motherglare flailed as the source of his ire landed in front of Eimindah. The fireball lessened and Natsu had changed again. Through the flames he saw Natsu's skin completely covered in dark red scales, his front torso rather was a pale yellow hide and the unseen emblem glowed through to his chest. His eyes glowed like the sun's fury, and the six small spikes on the back of his jawbone - three on each side - were now each an inch long curving upward. His hair was raised from the heated updraft, and the red-orange fiery horns on his head were now met with the scarlet and golden flames forming separate horns that merged with the original, and as you looked into those flames, it would get darker. The White Shadow was inwardly terrified at this demonic visage, but his pride won out.

"So you're still alive, Natsu Dragneel? Heh, you should have just died like your precious little Celestial mage. White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk!" The blackish heat taunted as it unleashed a flurry of magic at Natsu, beams of light and shadow shooting off from its body in an attempt to impale the furious slayer.

But Natsu no longer cared about its attacks, he could tell that the flames around him were far too strong to be dispersed by such flimsy shadows. The moment the black magic came into contact with the golden flames that surrounded his body they vanished without a trace and actually burned along the path that the shadows had taken, quickly reaching the blackish heat source and exploding in a golden brilliance.

"Ghah!" Natsu heard his prey cry out as his flames struck him, a feral grin creeping across his face due to the knowledge of having hurt his most hated foe.

But that grin quickly faded when another voice, louder than the other multitude of voices in his mind, called out with clear authority. {Natsu! What do you mean that Rouge killed Lucy? He would have been only a teenager back when Lucy died, how could he possibly be responsible?} the authoritative voice called out, the woman's voice colored by a good deal of anxiety.

"The King Drake isn't speaking of the Shadow Dragon Slayer you know of, Requip Knight." the powerful voice boomed from behind him. "Rather, he came through the past from the future to do the deed, and I guess the past has caught up with him in more ways than one."

"You…! I see, so this is your doing!" The prey hissed to the voice behind Natsu as Natsu himself barreled forward with the intent to destroy. Though as he swung to remove his head, the prey dove into the massive flame they stood on. It hid well, and the source of the voice drew closer, the prey tried to strike them both, only for the voice to halt it before it struck the flames, and then strike the back of Natsu's skull. Natsu snarled at the flame, but his vision became clearer. He could still see the flames, but now they embodied physical images, and he was now glaring into the cold blue eyes of the dark tan slayer, he had seen that face before.

"Come to your senses yet, boy?" the man smirked as he twisted his wrist and tossed his prey across the spine of the silver dragon.

Natsu's glare hardened. "Stay out of my way… what's your name?"

"Eimindah." the man turned to the king's prey. Future Rogue stumbled before grasping his face and glaring at the two.

"You… _fools_." he snarled, his voice choking on itself. "I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" he bellowed, entering White Shadow Dragon Mode.

Natsu grit his teeth and charged at him, not letting his supposed ally take the kill. His fist formed rough flames and socked the mad slayer in the face as it exploded in sparks, slicing and burning his cheek and jaw. Future Rogue formed a ball of light in his hands and tried to retaliate, but suddenly Motherglare twisted his body, causing the two to separate. The hybrid slayer got his bearings first, but was blinded by a flame composed of ash and soot, blinding him.

Natsu coughed, trying to get the stale taste from his mouth. He heard the dark slayer's footsteps coming, and he saw a large silver plate fly pa- WAS THAT ONE OF THE DRAGON'S SCALES?

"Kid, knock him out!" the man yelled.

Natsu balled his fist and spun his leg in rose colored flames to kick the scale at terminal velocity to slam Future Rogue to the tail. "Eimindah, pin him down!"

"Don't order me around, King Drake!" the slayer snarled with a strange grin on his face as he leaped in the air and slammed a piledriver onto the scale and the victim beneath. Eimindah smirked in satisfaction at the scream of pain, but was confused as he heard… ice shattering? He looked behind him to see Natsu's hand in a blue flame, and the base of the tail cut from ice… and it looked like the dragon was rising… oh wait a minu- "YOU GODDAMN LITTLE FEWMEEEEET!" he roared as he, the tail, and Future Rogue began falling to earth.

"That's for earlier, jackass!" Natsu cackled, and then he notice the dragon was starting to fall. "Aw crap. This is what I get for using ice. I start screwing up like that idiot stripper." As he began to fall, he tried to make the wings again, but as they refused to form, he started to worry, until a familiar hellfire engulfed him from below. "Atlas?"

"I cannot let you perish yet, Natsu." Atlas grunted as he descended to the others. "I could no longer face my dear friend if you would expire."

The fire slayer grunted, but now he could feel the fire wings reforming from the flames surrounding him. ' _Huh, guess it works like me eating them.'_ he jumped off and started flying off to his prey. "Thanks, Uncle!"

Atlas chuckled, but then froze at the familiarity. "U-Uncle?"

* * *

Eimindah snarled at the realization that he fell for a very simple trick that he in part planned. He had fallen onto the higher terrace of the castle, the future slayer on the opposite side. He twisted his arm to reset it from the impact. Future Rogue still breathed, but only because the 'king' wanted the honor of execution.

He saw the burning wings come his way and glared at the pink haired mage. "You took your time again, your _Majesty_." he spat out the last word in sarcasm.

Natsu landed and looked up at the dark mage's face. "It's not like I wanted this, but if I can kill that bastard, fine."

"Tch, spoken like a fire brat." Eimindah grunted, and that set Natsu off.

"You wanna go, old timer?!"

"Old? Know your place, princey. I'm gonna rip that crown right off of your little pink head."

"I'd like to see you try, Tattoos! And it's SALMON!"

"I will! I'm going to be the next king after I beat your father!"

"Not if I get there first, cotton fluff!"

" _Cotton flu-_ all right, that's it! I'm killing you now for that insult!"

"YOU WANNA GO?!"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME, BOY?!"

At this point, the two had smashed their foreheads together and glared at each other. Their tirade stopped with a dark chill from the other side, and both looked to see Future Rogue standing, hunched over, his eyes downcast.

"How in the hell are you standing? Your legs are fractured in three places!" Eimindah yelled. When no answer came, the dark slayer snarled. "Hey! Answer me you -"

"You said you were both kings, correct?" Future Rogue stated… a little too calmly.

"And if we are?" Natsu asked, balling his fist to light it. He could easily deck him right now, but something was holding him back…

The White Shadow chuckled slowly before it went higher and deeper into a mad cackle. The tattooed markings around his left eye glowed black and started to spread across his body, his dragon mode switching the markings to white on his shadowed half. The sclera of his eye turned black and his smile warped his face.

" **What** _ **is**_ **a** _ **KING**_ **to** _ **a**_ **GOD** _ **?!**_ "

The air exploded with a heavy black essence that came from the future slayer, and his cackling didn't cease.

" _ **Surprised**_ **, Natsu** _ **Dragneel**_ **?** _ **You're**_ **not** _ **the**_ **only** _ **Dragon**_ **God** _ **Slayer**_ **anymore!** _ **Blessed**_ **by** _ **the**_ **divine** _ **god**_ **Setymi, I** _ **am**_ **now** _ **a**_ **White** _ **Darkness**_ **Dragon** _ **God**_ **Slayer!** _ **And**_ **if** _ **I**_ **can't** _ **save**_ **who** _ **I**_ **care** _ **for**_ **, then** _ **no one will**_ **! GOD** _ **SLAYER**_ **SECRET** _ **ART**_ **: MARANTA** _ **LEUCONEURA**_ **: HELHEIM** _ **MANIA**_ **!"**

And so, the world went dark.

* * *

 **Another list of dragons appearing in these last two chapters**

 **Forgyre - Dragon of the Furnace - Craftsdrakon**

\- A blunt dragon with a razor's edge. While he has a heart of gold, his words of comfort are rusty and can come across as a jerk. He is a master of making items across all various dragon cultures, from weapons to toys to baubles. His fire is always razor sharp and will always leave small scrapes that he buffs out from his works.

 **Chloroc - Dragon of Thermal - Liaison**

\- Cold as the fire's traces he leaves behind, his blunt attitude is deemed insulting, but he detests unnecessary empty words. Born to an ice drakaina, he was cast out from his flame. Igneel met him as a youth and befriended him, and his loyalty has not ceased. Though he is indeed a fire dragon, the icy touch of his flames will freeze the brightest light.

 **Vesuvelg - Dragon of Combustion - Fire Dragon Elder**

\- The pale gray dragon may look feeble as he is old, but power is one thing, wisdom and experience are another. He has served the previous two Lords of Fire before Igneel won the throne of the King, and he is amused by the drake's pacifism. Few can match this elder's wry spirit, and even fewer dare to surpass it. His flames are strange as one would think his spark has vanished, but the ashes from his maw have been the cause of many a death, so would say the victims of the city-state of Iusa, if there were any left...

 **Pazlith - Dragon of Zeal - Liaison**

\- The youngest of the council, but by no means is she weak. Called the strongest drakaina of her age, she has looked up to the Lady of the Storm and takes no small pleasure in beating down any drakon that calls her weak or insults her flames. She proved herself as a liaison in deterring a rebel group from attacking a pacifist settlement, and those that still persisted were met with charred broken bones. The rose colored flames are unique in that any physical attack used with them can be augmented up to tenfold in power.

 **Infergo - Dragon of Magma - General of the Imperial Dragon Army**

\- A cunning tactician and a great pool of wisdom, anger is the last emotion this dragon wants. He was the last one standing in the Incursion of Grendel Pass, defeating the barbaric Viskarion and ending the First Underworld War, and he was still a drake. Since, he has always been the first to charge ahead and the last one to leave, always being sure no one die needlessly. His magma flames shift the earth beneath and burst up to protect any considered an ally.


End file.
